Team Stop
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: AU: A certain rainbow colored comet was diverted away from Go City, but struck Middleton! Book One: The origin of Team Stop. Book Two is now up and running. Will KIM turn EVIL?
1. Birth of a Team

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book One : Chapter One: Birth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:18am

Professor Ramesh looked again through the giant telescope. The oddly colored object was still moving quickly, still headed earthward. His calculations did not please him.

He knew this was a problem. He knew that he had official people to notify and channels to go through. He also knew where those procedures would ultimately lead to, and that time was running out. He decided to cut out the middleman.

10:23am

"Possible!" James said cheerfully into the phone when it reached his ear.

"Jim."

"Rammie!" James smiled as he finished drawing the fin of a new craft he was blueprinting. "What's shaking?"

"I'm looking at a large bolide right now."

"Yeah? Scrapbook worthy?"

"Bomb shelter worthy, Jim."

James' smile winked out, "How bad?"

"I think it's headed for Chicago."

"That's bad."

"What're the desk people doing?"

"Jim, what do they always do?"

Jim thought a moment, "Call us for ideas."

"Right," Ramesh's voice lowered slightly. "So I called you instead."

Jim's voice became extremely professional. "How much time?" He pushed the unfinished blueprints sloppily onto the floor and prepared a new sheet of paper.

"I figure…" Ramesh paused as he rechecked his figures, "Maybe an hour."

James' eyes widened, "That fast?"

"Yes, but it's strange, erratic. It's coloring is beyond anything I've ever heard of. It might be a comet."

"Send me your data. It is top priority!" James hung up and picked up the phone again. "I need a missile on the pad. NOW!"

11:12am

"You sure about this, Possible?" asked Major Osborne.

"Sure as I can be, Ozzie." James pursed his lips. "Had to work fast to save those folks in 'Go City'."

"I don't doubt your work," smiled the military man. "I'm wondering about this business of launching without prior authorization."

"You really think they wouldn't authorize destroying a comet headed for a major city?"

Osborne smirked, "Hardly."

"Then get someone on the horn," smiled Jim. "We might actually have permission before the launch if we're quick."

11:14am

Jim picked up his cell phone, "Possible."

"Hello, dear," said his wife on the line. "We're having a picnic in the backyard if you can come home for lunch."

"No can do, thank you, Hon," He sang. "Got a sudden project. Might be early for dinner with luck."

"That would be nice."

"Wanted on the other line, Dear," Jim said as he was handed the control room phone. "Catch you later." He hung up and pocketed the cell phone as he took the other. "Yes, sir." He frowned, "If I _don't _launch, Oak Lawn, Illinois will be gone in ten minutes." He nodded at the technician manning the control terminal who sent the missile into the air. "Well, your constituents in Arkansas may not care, but I do." He rolled his eyes. "You would actually let people die?" Dr Possible said incredulously as he watched the missile explode against the multi-colored comet. "I'm still glad that they aren't going to die."

"Dr. Possible! It's not destroyed!"

James frowned in amazement. "Talk later, Senator."

James hung up the phone and leaped to the console. "Why not?"

"It seems to have moved at the last moment, or perhaps we were off? We got a piece of it."

"New course?"

George checked his readings and then stared at James. "It's headed this way."

11:24am

:  
Mrs. Dr. Possible adjusted little Jim's green T-shirt and then playfully slapped his diapered bottom as he ran back to play with his twin in the sandbox.

"Ron!" yelled her daughter, Kim. "It's my turn with the helicopter."

Ron was about to hand Kim the remote control when he looked at the sky, "cool!"

"What is that?" asked Kim.

Her mother turned to see what Kim was asking about.

A multicolored mass of flame was trailing smoke as it hurtled toward them. As the wife of a rocket scientist, she could recognize that it was exceeding the speed of sound. She ran and scooped up the twins as she yelled at the older children, terror in her voice. "Kids! Come here!" She saw as she picked up the boys in each arm a likely place for shelter as any, "Follow me! Behind the ridge!"

She leaped over the outcrop onto a rock ledge and watched as Kim and Ron ran toward her. She cradled her mystified sons against her while Ron paused to look at the meteorite in amazement.

Kim dove at him, knocking him over the ridge and onto the ledge. They tumbled in a heap next to the others.

No one would ever remember the impact.

James Possible parked the car and quickly ran to what was left of his home. He would never remember if he had opened the door or jumped out the window or something.

As he passed the chaos of emergency personnel and the vehicles that had brought them, he couldn't imagine – didn't want to imagine what had happened to his home, his family. His beautiful wife, Kimmie cub, the twins; were they okay? When he saw that his home was only rubble, he allowed himself to wonder; did they survive?

His trance was broken when he saw several emergency gurneys being brought around from the back yard. He rushed up to the first one. His wife was lying there on violet colored sheets, looking sickly, small and frail.

"Honey, I" James managed as he walked along beside her.

"James. Thank God," she put her small hand in his. "I think we may be all right. I got the kids away from the house before it hit."

The Medical technicians had arrived with her at one of the ambulances. "Dear?"

As they raised her and the wheeled bed into the back, she cried to him. "We'll be at regional. Come and check."

Then they closed the doors and the truck moved away.

James looked about and saw a red gurney. His three-year-old twin sons were lying together on it, holding one another in fear. "Hicka boo," said Jim softly when he saw his father. "Hoosha," said Tim nervously before they were also driven away.

Then came the blue gurney. "Ronald!"

"Hey, Doctor P," the boy smiled weakly.

"I'll call your parents."

"Thanks," the boy coughed. "How's Kim?"

James' eyes became wider, "Kimmie cub?" He spun and was glad to see yet another gurney passing. This one was bathed in green. "Kimmie-"

"Hi, Dad." The girl's red pigtails were torn. She managed a smile, "It's gonna be okay."

James gripped one of her legs briefly as she was placed in a vehicle.

"Remember what you always tell me," she looked up at him weakly. "Anything is-"

Then the doors shut and she was driven away.

"Dr. Possible?"

James spun at the sound of his name. The ambulances were gone. How long had he been staring down the road? A policeman stood next to him. "Officer Hobble?"

"My deepest sympathies," said the cop.

"Thank you."

"I informed the Stoppables," the officer put an arm around the scientist. "They have offered to put you up for a while."

James was about to ask why they would, when he looked back at the rubble. The object had hit the living room. The center of the house was gone. He could see straight through to the back yard and the valley beyond. Part of the garage was still there. The rest of the home either was splintered or had slid down the cliff.

"How about a ride to the hospital?" Hobble offered. "You probably shouldn't do any more driving."

"You're probably right." Then an odd thought came to him. "Officer Hobble?"

"Yes."

"Why were the gurney's color-coded?"

The policeman looked at him a moment before speaking. "They weren't, sir"

"But I –"

"Your family looked fairly healthy, considering what happened. They were taken for medical attention really for one reason above any other."

"What is that?" James Possible asked worriedly.

The man pursed his lips, "They were glowing."

Only then had James realized that it was true. The sheets were all probably white. The bodies of Ronald and his family were each causing the colors he had seen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Possible sat in the hospital corridor with his head in his hands. His family was being observed and he was waiting for any word. He half-jumped whenever a doctor came near him, despite being too tired.

Then a nurse ran by chasing a small, rambunctious boy with red hair in a hospital gown.

"Hicka bicka!" yelled the toddler.

"Huh?" James thought it must be Jim – or Tim, he hadn't figured a quick way to tell them apart yet. But he knew that his sons had brown hair.

"He _was_ restrained!" one nurse, Kathleen Coleman, stressed to one of the other nurses, whom James did not recognize.

An intern cut the boy off and the two nurses corralled his son so that one could pick him up. Yet another nurse, Betty Oaks, walked up carrying the other twin.

"They're okay?" James asked.

"So far," smiled Kathleen.

"I want to know how they got out of bed," Betty, the head nurse, said sternly.

The other two nurses holding the twins took them back down the hall as James followed.

Kathleen was the first to enter the boy's room. "They didn't!" she gasped.

James and the others looked to see Jim and Tim both held to the beds gently by cloth straps. Each adult then looked again at the children in the nurses' arms, identical to those in the beds.

"How many children do you have, Dr Possible?"

Kim stirred slowly in bed, "Mom?"

"I'm here, Kimmie," came the response.

"What happened?"

"We can talk about that later," said Mom. "You need to rest."

Kim turned toward her mother as she opened her eyes, "Mo-om," she whined, "I don't wanna sleep all –" Kim's eyes opened saucer-wide. "Oh my God! Mom?"

The woman in the next bed looked like Kim's mother. She wore her hair the same way. Her face was similar, but – she was purple!

Her hair was deep purple. Her skin was bright violet. Her eyes were even purple!

"Yes, dear, it's me," she tried to smile reassuringly.

"Wha-what happened?" Kim screamed.

"What do you remember?" Mom asked sweetly.

Kim thought a moment. "Something in the sky was all colorful and you made Ron and I get behind the ridge…" Kim gasped again in fear. "It blew up our house!"

Mrs. Possible nodded. "So far no one seems injured, just -" she held out her purple hands, "changed."

Kim then saw her own green hands. "Oh, No!"

"It's okay, Kimmie."

"Okay?" Kim mimicked sadly as she help up her hands in the air. "I look like an alien!" She brought a pigtail to where she could see it. "At least my hair is still red," she griped.

"and you aren't harmed."

"What do you call this?" Kim yelled as she held up a hand angrily. Then her hand started to glow. Kim screamed at it, louder and longer than before.

Mrs. Possible rushed out of her own bed and put her arms around her daughter.

A nurse rushed into the room, followed by Mr. Possible They both stared at the odd light display.

"Kimmie, calm down," Mrs. Possible cooed to the still screaming girl. She reached for her daughter's hand, but couldn't penetrate the glow around it. "Your hand looks fine," she said cautiously.

Tears started down Kim's face as she screamed, "What's happening!"

The girl rocked back and forth in her mother's arms as she cried, staring at her glowing right hand.

The attending doctor then arrived. Dr. Batman, a specialist in unusual radiation and its effects, had been called when the odd nature of these injuries became apparent. She sat on the end of Kim's bed and waited for her to calm, watching her.

After a few minutes of rocking, crying and screaming while her mother made soothing sounds in her ear, Kim did stop screaming.

She sniffled as she lifted up her left hand. Then she gasped as it too began to glow.

Kim, her mother, and the doctor exchanged glances and Dr. Batman reached to take her left hand. She could not reach it.

Then both hands stopped glowing. Kim looked at her hands and then at her mother. Tears were still on her face, but they had stopped flowing. "I did that," she sounded amazed.

"You stopped it?" asked her doctor.

Kim nodded. "I started this one," she held up her left hand, "and then I stopped both of them." She was wide-eyed, "On purpose!"

The doctor took her hands one by one and examined them, "They seem fine." She let Kim have her hands back and looked thoughtful a moment. "Can you do it again?" she asked softly.

Kim was scared. She noticed her mother was smiling at her as she held her. "Maybe," Kim said softly as she lifted her hands again.

Her hands then lit green and glowed.

The doctor took a hand and felt around the glow and her arm below where it glowed. "The hand is completely unharmed." She lifted one eyebrow, "Fascinating."

Mrs. Possible took the other arm in her hand. "There's no heat!"

Her father stepped closer, "How do you feel, Kimmie?"

"It-" Kim faltered. "It's like my hands are between two pillows or something."

"Thank you, Kim" said Dr. Batman "You can turn that off if you want."

Kim did, watching her hands as she did so. They were still green.

"How are the twins?" Mrs. Possible stood up after kissing Kim on the cheek.

"Uh," James hesitated. "The quadruplets are fine," he made an exaggerated grin.

Mrs. Possible's jaw fell. Then she started to rush to the door.

James and Dr. Batman stepped in her way, stopping her. "We're not sure that they should see your new coloring – yet."

She looked at herself and frowned. Then she started to glow as she shrunk down to the size of a toy.

"Mom!" Kim looked over the board at the foot of her bed.

"I'm fine, Kimmie!" Then she looked at herself again, "I think."

"Dear?" Mr. Possible's tone was concerned, but was calmer than Kim's.

"I feel fine," Said his wife. "Just –" she looked around the room, "small."

Doctor Batman kneeled down by her, "No unusual sensations? Pain?"

"None," she shook her tiny head. "Have the boys changed color?"

"We thought they had a sunburn," the specialist nodded slightly. "But there's no skin damage."

"Their hair is redder than Kimmicub's," added James.

"That's not fair!" said Kim. She then softened and asked the doctor, "Is Ron okay?"

Dr. Batman didn't answer, she was running out of the room to investigate the loud crash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron woke up in a hospital bed. "Huh?" he was alone. "Hello?" Ron got out of bed and went to the door.

He grabbed the door and pulled, barely noticing the blue glow around his hand. The door came off its hinges and fell with a crash.

Just beyond the doorway, stood a nurse who was looking at Ron, dumbfounded.

"Should I fix that?" Ron asked sheepishly.

His parents walked up just in time to see this display. Dad stood agape as Ron shrugged and grinned self-consciously. Mom fainted.

A female Doctor arrived a moment later. She checked Ron's mother first, "She'll be all right. Let's get her someplace comfortable."

She and Mr. Stoppable carried Mrs. Stoppable and set her on Ron's bed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ron.

"How do you feel, Ron?" the Doctor moved her dark brown hair off one ear.

"Okay, I guess." He looked over at the door again. "Sorry about that, Doctor ... uh…"

"Batman," she offered Ron her hand.

Ron took the hand enthusiastically. "Cool! Is that nurse Robin?" Ron pointed at the nurse by the door.

The Doctor scowled. "Her name is Anne."

"Oh," Ron sounded slightly disappointed. "So-"

"No," the Doctor barked. "Robin's not in the hall either."

"Well-"

The Doctor gave Ron a severe look that made him drop the subject quickly.

Ron's mother was then stirring.

"How do you feel, Dear?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"Well, I.." She moaned. Then she looked at her son, "Ronald!"

"What?" Ron barked.

"Your hair!"

"Huh?" Ron looked around, then ran into the adjoining restroom. He looked into the mirror. His hair was a deep, vivid blue.

Ron was just trying to deal with this fact when something else distracted him. His chest and arms seemed thicker somehow. He moved one arm up and down in front of the mirror. "Hey! I'm ripped!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could I resist using that line?

Special thanks to Zaratan for handing the idea baton over to me and for tossing ideas around with me while I wrote.

I think performing these duties makes him this story's "Producer."


	2. Christening

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book One : Chapter Two : Christening

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was reading a new "Cheer Club" book about a group of teenage girls. Mrs. Possible was reading some medical files about patients that she was consulting.

Mr. Possible came into their hospital room looking rather scruffy.

"Are you all right, dear?" asked his wife sweetly. "Work being a bother?"

"I was given some time off," he explained. "I was at the house today."

"What's the news?" asked Kim's mother.

"There really isn't much left," Mr. Possible said softly. "I did find something for you, Kimmie cub." He held up a sagging, dark mass of cloth. It had lighter patches here and there. Some parts of it were thicker than other parts.

Kim eventually noticed that it looked like, "Pandaroo?" Her voice was both hopeful and sad.

Her father handed her the plush toy, "It needs some cleaning up, but I wanted you to know that it isn't completely gone."

Tears went slowly down Kim's light green cheeks as she stared down at the crippled bedtime friend, cradled in her hands. "Thank you, Daddy." She left the animal in her lap and lifted her arms up toward her father.

He leaned down and hugged his little girl back. "You're welcome, Kimmie."

Her mother picked up Pandaroo and took it into the hall. "I know just where to find what this little guy needs. Be back soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim! Kim!" Ron ran into her hospital room, careful not to touch anything he didn't have to. "I just had the coolest idea!"

"What is that, Ron?" Kim asked robotically.

Ron either ignored her tone or didn't notice it. "Do you realize what we have?"

Kim looked up at Ron, but her face was still pointed at her book. "Radiation poisoning and strange skin tones."

"Besides that!" Ron said gleefully.

Kim sighed, "Well, It is only your hair-"

"We have superpowers!" Ron yelled in her face.

"Uh, yeah." Kim snapped her lips together, "I suppose you could-"

"Suppose!" Ron yelled happily. "I lifted a weight machine this morning. The whole machine!"

"Goody for you," Kim said without caring.

"So I realized what we have to do!"

Something in Ron's tone scared Kim on some small level. She looked at her mother for some sort of help.

Mrs. Possible was just quietly sewing up Kim's pandaroo.

"What is that, Ron?" Kim asked while she covered her own face with one hand.

"Fight crime!" Ron began to pace the room. "Isn't that just mind-blowing?"

"Yeah," Kim sneered.

"and I've got a name for us!" Ron was back by Kim's side and in her face.

"Us?" Kim leaned back away from him.

"Team Stop!" Ron proudly struck a pose with his hands on his hips.

Kim's mouth opened. Then it closed. Then she started to speak. Then she stopped herself again. Then she closed her book loudly and placed it on her lap table. "Why should we use your name, Ron?" she asked testily.

"Because 'Team Poss' just sounds wrong!" Ron said with a face. "We'll be the team that _stops_ crime. Get it?"

"It sounds nice enough," Said Mrs. Possible encouragingly.

Kim glared at her mother with one eyebrow raised, "You want to be a superhero?"

"I like to help people," said her mother. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Kim lowered her eyes.

"Then it's a go!" Ron jumped up. "I mean 'stop'," he waved his hands about. "You know what I mean."

"We'll see, Ron," Mrs. Possible said sweetly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's mother walked in to her hospital room, dragging the twins behind her. "Ready, Kimmie?"

Kim closed her suitcase. "All set, Mom." She picked up the suitcase, "Where's Dad?"

"He's meeting some people. Once we get Ron, I will drive us to the Stoppables.Our apartment will be ready in a few more days."

Kim took one of the twins' hands, forming a chain from her to her mom.

"Chane," said one of her brothers.

"Very good," smiled Kim.

The other one lifted his hand, as well as his brother's toward Kim, "Green."

"Now you're overdoing it," scowled Kim.

"C'mon Kids," Mrs. Possible said sweetly.

They collected Ron and went to Mrs. Possible's van. The ride was quiet. The children were happy to be out of the hospital more for a change of scenery than anything.

Kim watched out the window at the familiar landscape. It was so familiar that she didn't register anything until she saw a single glaring difference, her own house.

It wasn't there. There was just a big pile of wood and stuff. There was a big white box in the driveway, big enough to be a garage. There were a few construction vehicles sitting idle in the yard.

"Wow," said Ron.

"Dozr!" said a twin.

Kim could not understand why the sight would be exciting.

The van came to a stop. Kim's father walked up to the van.

Mr. Possible kissed his wife through the car window, "Hi, hon." Then he turned his head toward the back seat, "Hi kids."

"How's it going?" asked Kim's mom.

"I think we have almost all salvageable stuff in the container. Soon they can clear and start again." He smiled, "You know, purple is rapidly becoming my favorite color."

"James!" Mrs. Possible blushed, turning a deeper, redder purple, "The kids are here!" She giggled, "The Stoppables said dinner is at six-thirty."

"I'll be there!" grinned Mr. Possible.

"Daddy?" Kim leaned forward from the seat behind her mother. "Do you like green?" she asked meekly.

Her father looked deep into her eyes, "I love green very much, Kimmie cub."

"All right back up, Kim." Mom shifted the gear. "We're blocking the road."

The kids all waved back at Mr. Possible as he waved to the moving van.

The road ahead followed along the side of the valley for a while before turning around the mountain toward Ron's house. Mrs. Possible gasped when a large Recreational Vehicle came the other way, moving quickly. She swerved to the right and stopped on the shoulder where the mountain rose up from the road.

The RV swerved the other direction partway, tipped to one side, and slid partway off the road's edge.

"It will fall!" cried Mom.

They all stared for a second.

Kim unbuckled, "Ron, How strong are you?"

Ron startled slightly at his name, "I dunno. Why?"

"Think you can stop a camper from falling down a cliff?"

Ron looked wide-eyed out the window again, "I can try!" He dramatically ripped his seat belt off and opened the van's sliding door.

"Ron!" Kim scolded. "We're gonna have to fix that."

"No time, KP," Ron ran around the van, across the road and grabbed the RV's bumper. His hands glowed blue as he pulled it down.

A scream came from inside the vehicle.

"Oh, no," said Mom softly.

"I'll help," Kim ran out into the road.

A car drove into view as she was halfway across.

Kim gasped and held up her hands. The glow from her hands shot forward and struck the car, which was now squealing its brakes.

It stopped several feet short of hitting Kim. There was visible damage on the grill. The driver craned his head out the window, "You okay?"

Kim stared at her glowing green hands and the car, "Yeah."

"Well, be careful," he shot back before driving around Kim and continuing down the road.

Mrs. Possible ran up, "Kimmie?"

"I'm okay, Mom." Kim looked both ways down the street, "We need to block off the road."

"We can't block both ends and help Ron," Mom sounded worried.

"Uh, Mom?" Kim was pointing back at the van, where her two little brothers were looking out the rear window. The boys had somehow gotten free of their child seats. Even as they watched, two more twins peeked up behind the first two.

Moments later, ten identical boys were waving orange flags at either end of the problem area.

"Wave those flags high, boys!" cried their mother. "Stop anyone coming."

"Hoosha!" the crowd of boys cheered.

Kim climbed into the overturned camper, thankful she'd taken gymnastics. "Hello? I'm here to help."

Quickly, onlookers arrived from nearby homes and vehicles that were stopped by the blockage.

A young blonde reporter rushed up to find that the perimeter was guarded by a ring of redhead boys.

"Excuse me, Upperton University Newspaper." She stuffed a tape recorder in the face of one of the preschoolers, "Who are you and what are you doing?"

Two of the boys looked at each other, "We stop."

The college student waited but the boys didn't say anymore. "Then, who's that?" she pointed at Ron as he was trying to prevent the large recreational vehicle from falling over the cliff.

"He stop," said one of the youngsters.

The blonde was beginning to realize that these boys were no older than they appeared. She spied a purple woman inside the perimeter. She worked through the crowd until she was close to the oddly colored woman.

Mrs. Possible stood back from the vehicle as Ron continued to pull, "Be careful, Ron."

"Ma'am!" cried a young woman behind her. When Mrs. Possible turned, there was a tape recorder aimed at her face. "Care to say your name and tell me what's happening?"

The purple woman hesitated, "I -"

"Mom!" came a cry from inside the RV.

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Possible ran to aid her daughter.

Adrena Lynn, freshman journalism student, turned her recorder to her own mouth. "Okay, then. We-stop, He-stop, and I-stop."

Mrs. Possible stuck her head in the camper's roof air vent. "What is it, Kimmie?"

"Mr. Anderson can't move."

"I'm scared," said a nervous man in his seventies as he looked out his window at the steep slope below. The hula girl on his dash broke free and fell through the window.

"How's Ron doing?" asked Kim.

"I think it's a little big for him," her mother admitted. "Maybe if you came out of there, the weight-"

"Don't leave me!" cried the old man.

Mrs. Possible furrowed her brow, then her eyes brightened. "Kimmie, I'm coming in."

"Mom!" Kim gasped. "If I'm too heavy then-" Kim stopped when she saw the purple glow. "Oh," she rolled her eyes.

The tiny woman then climbed through the air vent, "We won't leave you alone, Mr. Anderson." She climbed down the passenger seat with difficulty, since the entire vehicle was on its side, and sat on the gearbox. She then smiled sweetly at the man before giving Kim her orders. "There's a small shelf in the mountain just under the road, Kim."

"Uh, huh," Kim nodded.

"While Ron pulls, I want to get down there and push."

"I can't push a car!" protested Kim.

"You did on the road," her mother countered.

Kim's eyes widened. She had pushed back at that car, without touching it, too. "Okay, Mom."

As the student reporter saw the green-skinned redhead exit the RV, she said into her recorder. "Don't forget She-stop."

Kim climbed up and out the passenger window. She then jumped down to the road and then again down to the shelf.

While young Ron Stoppable pulled from above, little Kim Possible looked up at the camper that threatened to fall down upon her and slide down the hill. She saw Mr. Anderson looking down at her in fear. From somewhere inside, she could hear her mother.

"You can do it, Kimmie!"

Kim took a deep breath and raised her hands up toward the camper's fender. "Anything is possible." Her hands started to glow again. "For a Possible!" She pushed. Her hands could not reach the vehicle, but somehow the glow could.

Green light moved up, away from her hands and pushed the RV up.

Kim could hear Ron yelling. She stopped. She was hurting Ron! Kim rushed back up the hill to the road.

She could hear cheering. The camper was back on the road, but still turned on its driver's side.

Ron looked fine. He was standing behind the vehicle with his hands together in the air. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen!" he then took hold of the bumper again and pulled. It came off in his hands.

Ron then dropped it and started whistling as though he had not been the center of attention and was hopeful that no one had seen.

"Ron!" Kim ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Ron yelled. "I feel great!" He pointed to the RV with both hands, "Did you _see_ that?" Then he looked at the loose bumper. "Well, maybe not that."

Kim didn't want to lessen Ron's accomplishment, "You did great, Ron."

Kim's mother walked up, supporting Mr. Anderson. "There you are. See? It's not so hard."  
"It's a lot easier when a hundred foot drop isn't staring at you!" quipped Mr. Anderson. He looked down at the eight-year-olds, "Thanks, kids. I really owe you." He paused a moment, "Nice costumes, too."

"Look, the paramedics are here," said Mrs. Possible as she led the old man away.

"Costumes?" Kim whined. Then she sat down on the pavement by the camper and cried.

"Kim?" Ron couldn't stand to see Kim cry. "Kim, what's wrong?" he knelt down by his friend.

"Ron!" Kim whined as though it were obvious, "I'm _green_!"

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, "But it's a nice green."

Kim looked at him and sniffed, "Really?"

"Really, KP," he said softly. "Everything looks good on you."

Kim narrowed her eyes, "You heard that on TV, didn't you?"

"That doesn't mean it's not true," Ron said defensively.

"Okay," Kim smiled.

Ron helped Kim up again.

"Kids?" called Mrs. Possible. "C'mon, everyone's waiting at Ron's house." She turned to her newly redheaded sons. "I can only fit two of you in the van."

The boys all glowed red and shuffled and merged until only two stood before their mother.

"Thank you. Now in your seats," she patted each of their bottoms.

The police had arrived and were making the crowd disperse. Officer Hobble walked up to the Possible's van as the driver buckled her own seat belt. "Glad to see you up and around, Dr. Possible!"

"Thank you, Officer Hobble," she said politely. "If you can excuse us, we're late for dinner."

"Of course," he smiled. "I'd like a little statement, though. Can I call on you at the Stoppable's around eight?"

"Sounds fine."

"Good!" He peeked toward the van's rear seats, "Fine kids you have there."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrena Lynn had just finished talking with the old man when she saw the van roll away. She ran straight into Officer Hobble, almost literally.

"In a hurry, young lady?" he asked.

"I need to talk to the Stops," she blurted.

"Now, now," he chided. "Those folks have gone through quite enough recently. If you're a good girl and leave your name, I might be nice enough to let you have a copy of the police report." He shooed her with one hand, "Now get on home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all who read and special thanks to all who reviewed; Twila Starla, Whisper from the Shadows, AtomicFire, GargoyleSama, MrDrP, CharmedMilliE, Cylon One, The Riverboat Cap'n, dartblade, spectre666, Ace Ian Combat, and our Producer: Zaratan!


	3. Separation

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialogue from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book One : Chapter Three: Separation

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the van pulled into the Stoppable's driveway, Kim's father and Ron's parents both came out front.

"You were starting to worry us," said Mr. Dr. Possible.

"We got delayed on the road," Mrs. Possible said as she went to fetch the twins from their seats.

Ron ran up to his parents, "You shoulda seen it! I lifted a whole camper-van!" Ron's arms were extended to show size.

"That's nice, Son," said his father.

His mother looked at him as though he was crazy.

"It's true," Mrs. Possible walked up carrying her twins. "An R.V. turned over. Ron and Kim stopped it from falling down into the valley."

"Cause we are Team Stop!" Ron did some shadow boxing to punctuate his point.

"We will have none of that, young man!" Mrs. Stoppable picked up Ron by one arm and pulled him into the house. "You get in here and wash your hands!"

"You too, Kim," said her mom.

"Dinner is all set," Mr. Stoppable showed Kim the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the kids all watched a tape of Disney movie from a few years before. Kim and Ron fell asleep on the couch about halfway through.

Once she had the twins in bed, Mrs. Possible looked a moment at the innocent and oddly cute juxtaposition of boy and girl; green, red and blue. She then picked up Kim gently.

Kim stirred, so her mother whispered comforting words to her as she placed the girl in Ron's bed.

Mrs. Stoppable brought Ron a pillow and a sheet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Ron's mother woke him and placed a duffel bag by the couch. "Time to go, sleepyhead."

Ron shot up, "What? I'm up!" Then his eyes drooped again. He had almost laid himself down again when he saw the duffel. "Where we goin'?"

"_You're _going to camp," said his mother.

"Huh?"

"It's been set all month."

"I don't remember-" Ron stammered.

"I knew I forgot to do something," Mr. Stoppable walked in with a glass of orange juice.

"Well, I'm not wasting the money we spent on this," griped Ron's mother. "Besides then Kim can have your room and you won't have to sleep on the couch."

"You'll sleep in a bunk instead," Smiled his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Kim gave Ron a goodbye hug. She was still in a nightgown and robe. Ron was dressed for the great outdoors. His blue shorts complemented his hair.

"Bye, Ron," Kim frowned but didn't want to cry.

"See you in two weeks," Ron sniffed as he stepped onto the bus. He watched everyone wave to him through the bus window as they shrank away.

Ron then settled in next to a boy in Bermuda shorts with dark hair and round eyes.

"You lose a bet?" asked the boy.

"No, why?

"Your hair."

Ron smiled, "This, my friend, is the mark of a hero."

"More like the mark of a squeeb," harrumphed the boy.

"Hey," cried a girl with a barrette, "You're He-stop!"

"Huh?" Ron got on his knees to look over the back of his seat at the girl.

"I saw your picture in the paper."

"That wasn't a boy, it was a man," said a boy with a crew cut.

"Yeah, he was pulling a camper," said another kid.

"That was me," said Ron.

"His hands were - like glowing and stuff!" protested someone.

"Like this?" Ron smiled as he held up a glowing hand.

Gasps, cheers and general cries of a positive impression erupted from all over the bus.

The counselor had to quiet everyone down.

"I still say he's a squeeb," the boy next to Ron sulked.

----------------------------

The bus soon arrived at Camp Wannaweep. He and the other kids assembled outside the bus.

Ron walked up to a strange looking plant and picked off a leaf, "What's this plant?"

"That, happy campers, is poison oak," announced the counselor.

All the children took a step away from Ron.

"Poison?" Ron jumped as he dropped the leaf. Unfortunately, he jumped into the plant.

-----------------------------

"He'll be okay in a few days," the nurse told the counselor, "but he is a tad contagious."

Ron just sat and scratched.

"Cabin thirteen it is, then."

-----------------------------

The counselor walked Ron to his cabin. "You will stay here so that no else catches that poison oak. Nurse Pokey will also check on both your rash and about your recent – uh," he looked at Ron's hair. "Yeah."

When they walked up to cabin thirteen, the counselor opened the door.

Ron walked in to put his duffel down. There was something in the cabin. "What's that?"

"This is Bobo, our mascot."

It was a fierce, fur-covered creature wearing a raccoon cap and a "Camp Wannaweep" T-shirt. It had wild eyes. It walked on its hands, dragging its feet behind it. Several bugs jumped off of it as it moved while other insects jumped onto it.

"Don't you mess with me, monkey!" Ron put both fists up. They were glowing a deep blue.

"Hey, take it easy!" The counselor chided. "I don't think anybody at this camp is going to take a liking to the guy that hurts our mascot."

Bobo's lips retracted, showing off sharp fangs.

"C'mon guys," said the counselor as he took one of Bobo's hands. "Orientation is at the gathering circle in five minutes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Campers! I am Counselor Cuddles!"

Ron was shocked by that. The man was not at all cuddly.

All the other counselors had silly names too; Argus, Dracko, Kodak, Montezuma, Nabusan, and Zaratan.

They were all introduced as well as Bobo, the monkey mascot.

"I thought he was a chimp," said some nerd.

"That's right," said Cuddles. "Bobo the chimp is our monkey mascot."

-----------------------------

After some 'get acquainted' games, a few songs and a lecture on good behavior, the kids were all sent to bed.

Cuddles escorted Ron and Bobo back to cabin thirteen.

"You mean, _he's _sleeping _here_?" chattered Ron.

"Of course," said Cuddles. "He sleeps here all the time. You'll be moved back into cabin seven after the nurse clears you."

Bobo gave Ron an evil look as Cuddles left.

Ron ran at top speed out of the cabin and latched himself to Cuddles' right leg. "Don'tmakemestayinthereI'llbegoodHe'llkillme-!"

Cuddles screamed and fell over.

Only then did Ron realize that his hands were glowing. Ron let go and cut the glow.

"You could have broken my leg!" Cuddles yelled. "Now get to bed!"

Ron sulked and walked back to the cabin. He gingerly walked over to his bunk, never taking his eyes off his cabin mate.

The chimp stared back with eyes full of hate.

Ron sat on the bunk and cradled the pillow in his lap. Ron sat there shaking and scratching half the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat and sulked while her brothers' were treated to yet another screening of "The Lion King." It was a cool movie, but anything gets old after the 20th viewing in a month, unless you're three.

Just as scar was leading the Nazi hyenas in song, Kim's mom sat next to her on the couch. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" asked the color-contrasted girl.

"A new family recently moved in a few blocks from here and they have children about your age." She smiled, "How would you like to make some new friends?"

------------------------------

In the van, Kim said, "I don't know about this, Mom."

"Kim," her mother chided. "I'm sure the Flaggs will love you."

Kim looked down at her arms. "Yeah," she said meekly.

------------------------------

Betsy Flagg stood with her two children in front of her home as the van pulled in her driveway. She had one hand firmly on her nine-year-old boy's shoulder in an attempt to keep him still. The other hand was on the eight-year-old girl's shoulder to show maternal support.

The girl whispered to her mother. "Is she _purple_?" she asked incredulously.

"Now, Tara, we don't judge people by the color of their skin."

"I just didn't know there were purple people."

"Sure," said her brother, "remember that song?"

"Brick," Betsy lectured. "That was only a silly song. Now, I told you. This only happened to them recently. It's as new to this little girl as it is to you. Watch your manners." She looked at Brick when she spoke the last portion.

"It's good to see you again, Betsy!" Mrs. Possible said sweetly.

"And you!" Betsy grinned. "It's such a nice day. I thought we could sit on the patio with lemonade while the kids try our new play equipment."

"Sounds great." Kim's mom knelt down and put an arm around her. "This is Kim."

"Hi," Kim said nervously. She wondered if she was green enough to hide in the bushes more effectively.

"Hey," waved Brick.

"This is Brick," Mrs. Flagg moved her hand from his shoulder to his head. "and Tara."

"You're green," blurted Tara. She then covered her mouth.

"Yeah," said Kim softly.

------------------------------

Kim sat on the swing set swinging slowly.

Tara was swinging rather quick, then stopped. "Did it hurt?"

"What?" asked Kim.

"When that spaceball hit," explained Brick as he climbed nearby.

Kim looked at them both, "I really don't remember that part. Just this stuff." She held up a hand and it glowed briefly.

"Whoa!" said Brick. "Cool!"

"You think so?" asked Kim.

"Sure!" Brick jumped down next to the girls.

"How do you do that?" asked Tara.

"I," Kim looked at her hand, "just do." She shrugged, "Now."

"Do it again," encouraged Brick.

Kim let her hand glow again.

Brick walked closer, staring at it.

"Don't touch it!" Kim yelled as she pulled her hand back.

The glow moved around her hand like the wind around a hurricane's eye. Brick was knocked to the ground before she turned it off.

The mothers started over toward the children, Mrs. Flagg was moving a little faster.

"Are you okay?" asked Kim.

"Wow," said Brick as his mother helped him up. "That's some serious stuff!"

"Kim," her mother said firmly.

"Yes, Mom?" Kim said fearfully.

"I want you to keep that turned off until I say different," Mrs. Possible said plainly. "Understand?"

"Yes, Mom," Kim sounded disappointed.

"May I?" Dr. Possible asked Mrs. Flagg as she looked closer at a light bruise on Brick's arm. "Nothing he wouldn't get playing pro ball," she winked at Betsy.

Betsy tried to look less relieved than she was, and smiled despite it.

"I'm real sorry," said Kim.

Brick chuckled, "You said not to touch."

"Does it always do that?" Tara asked Kim.

"It's still new," shrugged Kim. "I guess I'll have to practice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At three A.M. every morning, Bobo got up and beat his chest while screaming wildly. This did nothing to aid Ron's ability to sleep, which had been minimal at that point due to all the scratching.

------------------------------

The next day, Kim's Kung Fu instructor added an exercise and training regimen around her new abilities.

Kim broke a wooden board for the first time.

------------------------------

When the last morning of Ron's quarantine came, Bobo would not allow Ron to exit the cabin. He missed morning ceremonies and breakfast. Cuddles eventually came and escorted Ron to Arts & Crafts.

------------------------------

Kim even learned to shoot paper airplanes out of the sky.

------------------------------

At lunch, Ron ate heartily. During the free time after lunch, some kids encouraged Ron to show off. He knocked over a tree which made a family of squirrels homeless. The squirrels angrily chased Ron around camp until afternoon activity time.

------------------------------

Mrs. Possible tried a new regimen suggested by the Kung Fu instructor and started the twins in the "lil' dragons" class.

------------------------------

Afternoon activity was swim time for Ron.

"No... Way!" Ron said as he looked into the lake from the dock. "I am not going into that water!"  
" All right!" Cuddles cheerfully called, "Everybody jump in the lake!"

All the children cheered as they ran past Ron and off the dock into the lake.  
" No! No, no!" Ron fought the urge to be sick as water was splashed up onto the dock. "Argh! Argh! Ew!" He dodged each globule of water that threatened him, "Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew!" heading backward up the dock until he encountered an obstacle, "Huh?"  
Cuddles sighed and looked down at Ron. "What's wrong now, Stoppable?"  
"The lake! Have you looked at it?" Ron covered his nose, "Have you _smelled _it?" Ron paused, "Hey, maybe I've got extra senses now!" He raised his voice, "My He-stop senses are tingling; I tell you!"  
Gil swam by the dock on his back. "Look at He-stop!" The boy mocked. "The squeeb's scared of the water." He took some water in his mouth and spit a fountain of it at Ron.  
Ron cried out in fear as he retreated behind Cuddles. "I am not scared!" He then realized he was cowering behind the counselor's body and stepped away. "The water is green, it stinks, and I'm pretty sure I've seen the fish glowing at night!"

Cuddles was looking at his clipboard, "Gil, weren't you in the morning swim group? You're supposed to be in arts and crafts right now."  
Gil kicked back in the water, "There's no way I'm getting out to make some stupid wallet."  
Cuddles waved a finger at Gil, "You stay in there too long you'll wrinkle up like a prune!"  
Gil was not impressed, "Yeah, right." He then dove under the surface.  
Ron grabbed Cuddles' clipboard, "You know, I could take Gil's spot in arts and crafts and he could have my afternoon swim, I mean, you know, for the whole summer."  
The Counselor angrily snatched back his clipboard. "Oh, fine, whatever! Just change the activity roster!" He stormed off the dock in a tirade, "We're headin' for jungle law, that's all I know!"  
Gil was holding onto one of the dock's anchor supports. "I still say you're a squeeb," he called before pushing off into the water again.  
Ron pointed at Gil and then leaned back and smiled, "We'll see who's the squeeb that the end of summer when you're all wrinkled up like a prune and I got a suitcase full of hand-made wallets, pot holders and lanyards."

------------------------------

During the next surgery that Dr. Possible performed, she found the ability to shrink assisted her greatly in doing precision work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to AtomicFire, GargoyleSama, whitem, CajunBear73, Ace Ian Combat, Wild Card Reaf, MrDrP, CharmedMilliE, Twila Starla, Whisper from the Shadows, Cylon One, and anyone that reviewed. Thanks also to the silent readers and again; Zaratan for letting me fly with this story.

I know a real camp where counselors are required to use nicknames, so I used that.


	4. Through the Valley

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Book One: Chapter Four: As I walk through the valley**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse happily told Ron that his rash was gone. Then she informed him that due to his inexperience with his 'unusual condition' and the incident with Cuddles' leg; for everyone's safety, he would be remaining in cabin thirteen.

Ron had some time before dinner to make a few calls, "Mom, hey, it's me again. Yeah, I know I just called three minutes ago, but I just wanted to ask one more time." Ron moved the handset away from his face and yelled, "Can you please get me out of here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Possibles got themselves moved out of the Stoppable house and into a nice apartment. Some of their furniture and keepsakes were brought in the container that Dr. Possible had loaded at the ruined house. The rest was new. Dr. Possible also spoke with an architect about plans for the new house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was chased by the squirrels again and took refuge in the hollow of a tree. Then the woodpeckers came. Ron could take no more. He fought off the woodpeckers with glowing fury.

This was witnessed by several environmentally conscious kids who knew that the yellow-bellied woodpecker was an endangered species. The kids started throwing sticks and stones at him while yelling 'bird-killer', 'earth-hater' and 'capitalist'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night, Kim's parents decided to spend a night out.

"Kimmie," her father said sweetly as he brought a strange teenager into the apartment. "This is Nikki."

"Hi," Nikki waved her fingers at Kim.

"She'll be staying with you tonight." Mr. Possible knelt down, "I want you to be real good for Nikki, okay?"

"Sure, Daddy," Kim smiled sweetly.

Mrs. Possible took Nikki aside and spoke to her in a whisper. "The twins are in bed already and should be down at least until we get back. Kim's bedtime is Nine," she spoke even lower, "But you can let her stay up if gets too argumentative."

"No problem there, Dr. P," smiled Nikki. "I'll get her in on time."

"You do know about her," the violet doctor paused, "Uniqueness."

"Yes, Ma'am." Nikki nodded. "But what if the boys get -er- numerous?"

"There's room in each of their beds for several," Mrs. Possible smiled, "and they're nice boys. That should be no problem."

"Good," agreed Nikki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron trudged back to cabin thirteen. He reached his cabin door, and placed his hand on the knob. Then he noticed something behind him. He screamed when he saw the archery club poised for attack. He quickly ducked into the cabin narrowly avoiding the arrows that struck the cabin door as it closed behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time for bed, Kim," Nikki cooed sweetly.

"After the show's over," Kim said curtly.

"It's not over yet?"

"Special double-length episode," explained the girl.

"Well, you can catch the rerun another day." Nikki nudged Kim's shoulder, "Come on, I brought a book you may like me to read."

"No." Kim crossed her little green arms and hunched down.

Nikki got up and returned a moment later with two items. "You should be in bed now, Kim." She held up her hands, "Look, I have the book and your -"

Kim took her eyes off the television only to glare at the teen. Then her face grew angry as her hands glowed. "Nobody touches Pandaroo!" she yelled.

The neighbors talked for a week about Nikki's scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After missing one too many meals thanks to Bobo's habit of barring the exit, Ron used his glowing strength to remove part of the floor and dig an escape tunnel to the craft cabin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron finally returned from camp, the Possibles were there to meet him.

"Kim!" he ran up and hugged his best friend.

"Hi, Ron," Kim said sweetly.

"You will _not_ believe what a nightmare that was."

"You kids can talk on the way," Said Kim's dad. "We have a party to get to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The van arrived at the Possible's. Their new home was just over half-completed.

"Using stronger materials this time," Dr. Possible said as he exited the vehicle.

"You're not expecting another comet, are you, Mr. Dr. P?" Ron followed him out.

"No, Ronald." Mr. Possible smiled.

"It just makes sense with these new abilities you and Kim have," Mrs. Possible mussed Ron's hair.

"We've been discussing several things," said Mr. Stoppable.

Mrs. Stoppable did not seem happy, but she stayed quiet.

"We've decided that you and Kim should practice together," finished Mr. Stoppable.

"So we're also building a heavy duty gym out back." James Possible led them around the house.

Just before the cliff's edge, was a building that appeared finished. Dr. Possible opened the door and invited everyone in. "The equipment won't be here for a while, but it's a nice place for a birthday party!"

"Happy eighth, Son!" said Mr. Stoppable.

The empty space was minimally decorated, but those few decorations screamed 'birthday'.

Ron ran over to some card tables set up with snack foods. "Pig-in-blanket!" He happily scarfed several down.

"Save some, Ron!" cried Kim.

"Shall we show the presents now?" asked Mr. Possible.

"If we must," his wife conceded as she stepped into another room.

The twins had found some food they liked and sat down.

"It may be Ron's birthday," said Mr. Stoppable, "but we have something for all you kids - and your mother, Kim."

"I called in a favor with the boys in the suit and uniform design board at the space center," Mr. Possible smiled.

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked back into the room wearing a new outfit. It was a striking double-breasted bodysuit with an alternating pattern of a purple so dark that it was almost black and a brighter purple. She wore matching gloves and boots and carried several boxes under one arm.

"Wow," Ron breathed.

Mrs. Possible opened a box and took out a suit similar to hers but smaller and with a blue pattern. "This one is yours, Ron."

Ron, took the suit, held it up and cheered, "Yes! This is _so totally_ superhero!"

"There's one for you too, Kimmie cub." Her father pulled a matching suit from another box - in green.

"Oh," said Kim. "And it's," she smiled the best she could. "It's green."

"We thought we should learn to live with these colors, Kimmie," her mother explained.

"I guess."

Mr. Possible hugged his wife, "You look even better than I expected," he grinned, "I-stop."

"James," she giggled girlishly.

"Huh?" Kim was confused at the exchange between her parents.

"Hey, yeah!" said Ron. "The kids at camp called me 'He-stop'. They said they saw me in the paper."

"I'm sure they did, Ronald," said his father.

Mrs. Possible added, "The paper mentioned all of us that helped with the camper that day."

"The boys were called 'We-stop'," said Kim's father.

Kim asked nervously, "What did it call me?" She was holding up her new outfit and staring at it.

"She-stop," Mr. Dr. Possible said sweetly.

Kim balked. "She-stop?"

"Yeah, Kimber!" Ron gushed. "It's Team Stop!"

"That's right," said I-stop. "We remembered Ron's idea and thought it would be a good way to help people."

"I guess," Kim dropped her costume. "But 'She-stop'?" Kim's body was shaking. Her hands glowed fiercely as her voice raised, "**She-stop**! What kind of a name is 'She-stop'?"

"It's a code name," said Ron. "Superheroes have 'em. Pilots have 'em. Didn't you see 'Top Gun'?"

"I refuse to be called 'She-stop'!" Kim tossed a mass of green energy at Ron's feet.

Ron jumped up to avoid the impact. "Wow. You're getting better at that, KP."

"It wasn't his idea, Kim." Mrs. Possible said calmly, "Some reporter gave us these names."

"Yeah," said Ron. "I only named the team."

"So it's a coincidence that they all end in 'stop'?" the glow on Kim's hands started to weaken, but the tone in her voice had not changed.

"What else could it be, Kimmie?" asked Mrs. Possible.

"I don't know," Kim whined.

"I'm sure we can work this out later," said Kim's mother.

"But right now," said Mr. Possible, "Cake and Ice Cream!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were having lunch together at school when they're communicators beeped. Kim pulled out her octagonal device first, so Ron looked over her shoulder.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Kim.

"Some fellow calling himself 'Aviarius' is threatening to attack Upperton, Kimmie cub."

"We're on our way, Dr. P!" Ron said happily.

"We'll meet you out front, kids."

Ron ran straight out of the cafeteria, yelling "Teeeam Stop!"

Kim ran right behind him, wishing that all the kids present were deaf. Ron was being really embarrassing.

The 'Stop plane' was hovering over the elementary school entrance. A rope ladder fell from the aircraft.

As Ron began to climb up the ladder, Kim jumped up to grab a rung halfway up its length and then kicked herself into the plane. Ron climbed up after.

"Buckle up, kids," said Kim's mother as the plane rose again.

"Right, Mom," said Kim.

"We're on a mission," the purple woman stressed, "She-stop."

"Aw," Kim whined. "Do we _have_ to use the silly names?"

"We've discussed this, Kimm- I mean She-stop," said her father.

"If a villain hears you calling me 'Mom', they might take undue advantage of our relationship."

"They probably know already!" griped Kim. "It's not like we have secret identities."

"We should!" said Ron.

"It's a little late for that, Ro- He-stop." Dr. Possible said as he adjusted the plane's course.

"They may know, but if they don't; then we won't tell them." insisted I-stop.

"Fine," Kim rolled her eyes.

Ron pressed his belt buckle, causing his clothes to glow briefly and change into his blue team uniform. "C'mon, She-stop! Get dressed for combat!"

Kim growled under her breath as she too triggered her clothes to change automatically.

"Onward Team Stop!" Ron cheered as the plane flew toward their objective.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's Book One.

Book two will feature the high school years we are used to seeing.

Oh, the changes in store…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Wild Card Reaf, US.Steele, Ace Ian Combat, Twila Starla, AtomicFire, MrDrP, charmedmillie, and GargoyleSama and the readers who have enjoyed this story in silence. An official Team Stop Communicator (and a good salve) for Zaratan, Team Stop's Executive Producer.


	5. Changes

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialogue from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter One: Changes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a Cliffside overlooking a valley, rose an imposing multi-story structure. It was as high as it was wide in the center. The highest and lowest floors were purposely made shorter so that the building resembled an octagon when viewed from the valley. This was Stop Tower.

The main meeting room was also octagonal as was the large table in its center and the giant screen on one wall. There were various colored chairs around the table with octagonal seat cushions.

The man sitting in the blue chair at the table did not seem pleased.

"She-stop, you're out of uniform," Ron said authoritatively.

"You don't like it?" Kim asked innocently. She held out her hands to show off the red gloves and set one foot forward to show her red boots. All were bright or dark shades to match the green suit's pattern.

"Your uniform is green," Ron frowned.

"This matches better with my hair," Kim smiled as she spun around. "More symmetrical, don't you think?"

"What about the apparel matrix?" Ron tapped his fingers on the table.

"These are integrated," Kim admired her left glove closely, "Wade whipped them up for me."

"We-stop wear red. You wear green."

"It's still mostly green. Why does a little costume change upset you so?"

Ron stood, "With power comes responsibility, the responsibility to keep order. We can't keep order out there," he pointed out the large window and beyond the valley, "If we can't keep order in here!" He pointed down at Kim's red boots.

Kim's growl slowly increased in volume, cutting off just before it became a yell. "You and your precious Order!" Her hands began to glow, the green causing a strangely aesthetic look against the red gloves. "Maybe I don't want to be part of your warped sense of Order!"

Ron sighed, "You've threatened to quit every week for the last year."

Kim angrily tossed her glow at Ron.

Ron held up one hand and caught the energy in his own glowing hand causing it to dissipate. "What's with you, Kim?" Ron said testily, "Did you forget our glows cancel each other out?"

Kim just glared and shifted her feet angrily.

"You'll never quit." Ron smirked, "You can't quit your family."

"Try me, _Stoppable_!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, but Kim was already out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked briskly out of the tower and across the lawn to her parent's home. Either building could be considered her home. She had a private room in each structure. She had grown up here. Over the years, the tower had grown up in her back yard as well. She had recently added a bed to her room in the tower, but it was more a place to crash than a bedroom.

Kim found her mother in the living room sorting through a box of files, "Mom! Will you talk to Ron!"

"About what, Dear?" The violet woman closed a file and placed it in a box next to her on the couch and then reached for another file from the box on the table.

"He thinks my new costume is a sign of the apocalypse!"

I-stop looked over her daughter's outfit, "It's nice, but you know that I can't get between you and Ron on team matters."

"I don't see why you made him leader anyway."

"I'm needed at the hospital more now. Your father has started a new big project, so Wade is performing many of his duties and Ron took over for me." She stopped filing a moment, "Besides, Ron understands the responsibilities involved."

Kim brought one glove to her chest, "and I don't?"

"He also enjoys the missions more than you do," Mom said diplomatically. "That seems to help in a crisis."

"But he can hardly focus half the time!"

"That's why he needs you to keep him grounded."

"Is that why I'm an earth-tone?" Kim said sarcastically. "Besides, he gets so fearful-"

"I was going to say, 'cautious'." I-stop sighed. "Kim," she stood and walked to her daughter, "you have to play the cards life deals you as best you can."

"Uh huh," Kim was half-listening.

Mrs. Possible tapped Kim's chin from below, making Kim look up at her. "Team Stop helps a lot of people. It's important work and you are a very big part of that. Please don't forget that."

"Okay, Mom," Kim said slowly. "I'm going take a shower and get to bed."

"Sleep well."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron strut through the halls of Middleton High School the next morning with his usual entourage.

"Heesty, can I massage your feet?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

"I'm using them right now, Bon-bon."

"Can you believe her?" Kim asked Tara as she set a book in her locker.

"She likes Ron," Tara said flatly while performing her own book switch. "Everyone knows it."

"Worships is more like it," Kim murmured as she picked up a history book. "It's pathetic."

"What's real pathetic is the way my brother fawns over her."

"Yeah, it's not like she's head cheerleader or something."

Tara gave Kim a look of amazement, "You like Brick?"

"No!" Kim whirled around. "Just –" Kim was searching for words. "Why chase her when there's someone better around?"

"You do like him!"

"I do not," Kim stressed. "It's a matter of taste."

"You think he's hot," Tara smiled.

"But he obviously has no taste."

"You still think he's hot."

Kim glared at her friend, "Let's get to -" Kim gasped. "I never printed my history paper!" Kim pushed back to her locker, "Excuse me, Tara!" She turned on her computer and pressed 'print' "Come on! Come on!" Kim coaxed nervously as Tara walked away, "Print for Kim! Good! Good!"  
Ron was walking back by himself when she took the printed result. "What is this!"

"I downloaded cheat codes for steel-toe cyber slam!" Ron took the paper from her, "Today, Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level six!"  
Kim frowned and pressed 'print' again. "Ron, I have like 30 seconds to print my history paper!" She yanked the paper just as it finished.  
"I cannot be late!"  
Kim ran down the nearly empty hall as the bell rang and turned the corner. "Oof!" she had met resistance. Her impact with that wall of flesh cast her papers everywhere.

Mr. Barkin was standing in her way, "Going somewhere, Miss Possible?"  
"Mr. Barkin. I-I-I'm, er..."  
"Tardy," Barkin finished for her. "Third time this month, yes?  
Kim hesitated, "Maybe. I'm not sure." She hid behind a page of her term paper.  
"I am." Barkin said with conviction, "Looks like I'll be seeing you after school."  
Kim lowered the paper and grinned sheepishly, "At cheerleading practice?"  
Barkin barked, "At detention, Possible!"  
"Detention!" Kim was flabbergasted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a later class, their teacher was late. Kim thought it was unfair that teachers were never punished for it.

Mr. Barkin entered suddenly, "Attention, students!" He stood at parade rest. "Your new English teacher has arrived."

A woman with long, luxurious black hair down to her waist walked in. She wore a modest white blouse and long tan skirt. She had brown eyes and alabaster skin. Kim couldn't help remember that she once had skin like that, so long ago.

"This is Miss Go," Barkin said. "I trust you will pay her the proper respect due her position."

A stifled giggle went around the room.

Barkin scanned the room, but could not find the source. "They are in your capable hands," he told Miss Go as he left.

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin." She turned to the board and wrote her name in huge letters. "Remember, it's not 'stop', it's 'Go'."

The room was silent. Several students scowled back at her.

"Tough room," she said softly. "Well, I'd like to get to know all of you and that will take time," She sat down at her desk and got pen and paper. "We'll start easy."

She stood again, "Please each tell me your name and a book you recently read." Miss Go smiled wryly. "I do realize some of you might say you don't like books. So, if you're stuck, a movie will do." She stepped to a front corner desk and pointed to its occupant, Kim. "You can start."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe her!" snapped Kim.

"Hmm?" Tara was mildly interested.

"Let's make the green girl go first," Kim mocked as she opened her locker.

"I didn't hear her say that."

"It was implied," Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Freak much?" Tara snapped.

Kim slammed her locker door. "Always!" she yelled, pointing at her own face.

"O-kay, poor choice of words," Tara said softly. She started to apologize, but Kim had already stormed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at Dinner, Kim's twin brothers were gleefully pelting peas at each other.

"Jim, Tim," Their father scolded. "No airborne vegetables at the table." Mr. Possible aimed a thumb out the kitchen window, "Use the launch pad in the yard."

The boys immediately left the table.  
"Kimmie, you haven't eaten a nibble," said her mother. "Something wrong?"

"You're a brain surgeon and Dad's a rocket scientist." She pouted sadly, "What am I? Detention girl."

"Detention?" Mr. Possible said, "A Possible has never had detention." Then he thought a second spoke softly, "Except your brothers, but they're little monkeys."

The 'little monkeys' were launching a rocket outside the window.  
Kim's mom leaned in, "Do you wanna tell us what happened, Kimmie?"  
Kim was straight with them, "I was a little late to class. It was no big." Kim frowned "... unless you're Mr. Three Strikes Barkin!"  
Dad said, "Sounds like your Mr. Barkin is tough but fair."  
"Dad, I'm a superhero. We don't do detention!"  
"Who does _do_ detention?" he asked.  
Kim thought, "I don't know. _Other_ kids. Ones who break the rules."  
"Like _you_ did," her father said softly.  
"Do I have the right to remain silent?" Kim groused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was looking at the latest Club Banana catalog, "It's criminal!" She told her empty bedroom. "Someone at Club Banana is in major style denial!"

When she turned the page, she saw a well-cut leather jacket - in green, "Now this could make a uniform accessory! Come to Kim!"

She picked up the catalog and carried it downstairs.

Mr. Possible was working at the kitchen table, "Mmm, that won't do."

Kim walked in carrying the catalog, "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning! How's my teen hero."

"Moderately bummed." Kim admitted, "Ron hates my red gloves."

Her father kept working, "Well, I'm sure you'll work it out. These launch vectors are all wrong!"

"So, Daddy, what do you think of this jacket?" Kim set the open catalog over a page of his work, "For my uniform? It matches."

"Cost value ratio aside, Kimmie, don't you already have a functional coat?"

"Ron wouldn't let me wear it on missions! My jacket is red!"

We-stop ran in, "Dad!"

Kim did not appreciate the interruption, "Jim, Tim, I'm working here."

"So are we!" said Jim.

Tim asked, "Dad, what's the combustion temperature of the fuel you developed?"

"47 degrees Celsius, Tim." Then he looked suspiciously down at the redheaded boys, "Why?"

"Err, no special reason." Jim smiled.

Then came the sound of a distant explosion. "Err, gotta go!" We-stop ran out of the room.

"You know, Kim." Her father paused thoughtfully, "Your predicament reminds me of the time I applied for funding of a new propulsion system. The university told me money doesn't grow on trees! Well, I told them money's made of paper and paper comes from trees so, point of fact money does grow on trees."

"And this relates to me how?"

"Not sure exactly," the man admitted. "But no new jacket."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school the next morning, Kim opened her locker. The screen inside was already on.

"Hello, She-Stop."

"Hi, Wa- Hey! You're not Wade!"

"No," said the odd looking blue man. "I'm an old friend of your father's."

Kim wondered what he had been exposed to that changed his color. "Well, then you've accessed the wrong station."

"Oh, I've got the right one," smiled the man. "I'm very impressed with your skills and I'd like you to do a little job for me."

"A job?" Kim was surprised.

"I can pay rather well."

Kim realized that this could be the way to get that expensive jacket she'd seen at Club Banana. "What do I do?"

The man grinned, which made his scar appear more prominent. "My name is Drakken. _Doctor_ Drakken. I need you to pick up something for me in South America."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade's face appeared on the giant octagonal screen, "Ron."

"Wade," Ron finished his burrito. "Is this team business?"

"Yeah, you got a call for help from a scientist in the Amazon."

"Then call me 'He-stop'!"

"Okay, He-stop. I've got the jet fueled and ready."

"Which jet?" asked Ron.

"The Stop jet," Wade rolled his eyes.

"Good. Call the team together."

"I-stop's in surgery, but I'll get the others."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, the Stop jet was Amazon bound.

"The Amazon Jungle!" said Jim.

"Hoosha!" Tim gave him a high five."

"It's just a bunch of plants," griped Kim.

"But you should like," said Jim.

"The jungle, Kim," finished Tim.

"Yeah."

"It's-"

Kim turned from the controls and yelled, "Don't!"

"Code names, people," reminded Ron as he slurped his soda.

"Is that necessary?" asked Kim.

"We're a thousand miles from free refills!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they landed, Ron asked, "What's that sound! "

"Bugs." Said Jim

"or birds." Said Tim.

"Something's on my leg." Ron yelled. "Something is on my leg!" he indeed brushed away a huge spider.

Kim led the team into the jungle and straight to a run-down tree house cabin, "We're here. Professor Acari's lab."  
"Team Stop, thank goodness!" said the Professor.  
Ron walked up to meet the man, "I'd get someone out to spray your yard. Got a real insect..." Ron then saw that there were more insects inside the cabin than outside, "problem." Even as he watched the multitude of insects inside, a millipede of some sort crawled onto him. "Little help?" Ron said nervously.  
Professor Acari picked the creature off of Ron, "Oh, don't be frightened, Legs. Team Stop has come to help us."  
Ron composed himself, "What exactly was stolen, Professor?"  
"That's why I called you. I don't know." The professor waved an arm around the cabin "The gang's all here. "  
Ron began to examine the crime scene, "Hm-hm." He mumbled to himself, "Hm-hm." He looked at the computer terminal, "Apropos screensaver." Then numerous insects that were clinging to the screen, flew off of it. Many of them passed directly over Ron, "Wh-Whoa!" Ron dodged, "Whoa! Whoa!"  
"Screensaver?" Jim pointed at the screen.

"No screensaver," Tim observed that the desktop was active. "What's on your computer?"  
The Professor was humbled, "Oh, well, it's a very experimental..." Then he caught We-stop's point and rushed to the terminal, "My project!" He opened the disk drive, "No! They took my tick!"  
Ron started to crouch into a one-man huddle, "Ahhhhhh!"

"Bad summer-camp memories?" Kim rolled her eyes.

When Ron saw the strange looks, he explained, "Camp Wannaweep. My scalp was a 24-hour bloodsucker buffet."  
"Urgh!" We-stop grimaced.  
"This tick was not alive," explained Acari.  
Ron was not amused, "Don't play me, Prof!"  
"On the disc was a digital blueprint for a cyber-genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing."  
Jim was intrigued, "So you designed."

"A robot tick?" Tim was equally curious.  
Acari smiled, "Precisely."  
Ron was wary, "Question. Why?"  
Acari shrugged, "I have a lot of time on my hands."  
Kim wondered, "Who would need a robot tick?"

"Maybe Wade will know," Ron already had his communicator on.

"We'll know once I access the security cameras," said Wade.

"How much help will that be, Wade?" asked Kim. "The cameras are damaged."

"It's hard to destroy a camera without getting caught by it," Wade explained. "Hmmm, Dial-up modem is off. Could someone establish a connection from there?"

"I've got it," Kim gently pushed Ron aside and typed at the keyboard a moment.

"Huh?" Wade's jaw dropped. "Sorry, He-stop," said Wade. "I lost the video."

"No big, Wade," said Ron quietly. "Hey, maybe we should get you a code name."

"No thanks." the boy rolled his eyes.

Ron turned to Professor Acari, "We'll do everything possible to get your tick back."

"Thank you," the professor said sincerely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was walking down Middleton High's halls when she answered her communicator, "Go, Wade. I don't have much time. "  
"Oh," Wade seemed sorry. "Cheerleading practice?"  
Kim frowned and looked away, "Detention."  
Wade was surprised, "You guys don't get detention."  
Kim didn't care for that response, "Can we just get to why you called!"  
Wade balked, "Okay, we need to talk."

"So talk."

"Why did you erase Professor Acari's security video?" Wade asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked wide-eyed.

"It disappeared right before I could play it, Kim! It was deleted from the station you were on."

"Just what are you accusing me of?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I know you deleted it, Kim," Wade said firmly. "I just don't know why."

"What did He-stop say?"

"I didn't tell him. I came to you first."

"Then just drop it."

"Kim?"

"My hand slipped, okay?" She frowned and glanced away, "I'm sorry."

"Okay," Wade said sadly.

Barkin came up behind her, "Possible! Snap to! Its 1500 hours!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Twila Starla, DuffKilliganFan, CharmedMilliE, drakwolfstoppable, Wild Card Reaf, and Whisper from the Shadows for recent reviews. Zaratan should be getting a new advance chap soon (is someone laughing maniacally?).

Briefly, What makes this story fun is the 'merger' of fates for some and the turnabout of roles for others - for good or ill.


	6. Tick Talk

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialog from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter Two: Tick Talk

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barkin escorted Kim into room 12, a classroom she'd never seen. It was smaller than other schoolrooms. It was gray and dingy.

Barkin then turned a chair backward and sat down , "Possible, meet Vinnie and Big Mike."  
Vinnie was a black kid with a small Afro. "'Sup, super cheerleader!" he said with slight malice.  
Big Mike was a huge boy. He was bigger than most men were. "Hey," his voice was also very deep.  
A confused blonde kid walked in, "Is this the assembly?"  
" Detention, Junior!" Barkin shouted at him. "Sit down!"  
Junior was unfazed by Barkin but sat down. Then he saw Kim, "Whoa! What's a cheerleader doing in detention!"  
Kim furrowed her brows, "Waiting for it to be over."

She sat and watched the clock as its hands moved round.

Barkin got so annoyed with it, that he stood and struck it, "Stupid clock's busted again!"  
This made one thing clear to Kim, "Oh, I'm doomed!" Then she noticed that Junior was staring at her face from about six inches away, "What!"  
" Never been this close to a cheerleader," said Junior. "Your skin is so smooth and zit-free, like a baby's bottom."  
" And – uh – green?" Kim made a nervous smile.  
Junior seemed startled, "Hey, I hadn't noticed that."

"Quiet, people!" yelled Barkin as he lowered his book on military incursions. "This is detention not a pep rally!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't know what it's like there." Kim told Ron as she paced across the meeting room at the tower later. "It's a meeting of lifetime losers' club."  
Ron was wildly fingering a game control while watching the giant screen. " Yeah," he said supportively. "Well, Team Stop doesn't lose."

Then the ninja on the screen was knocked down. Zombies piled on top of him. The words, 'Game Over' appeared in huge letters.  
" Right," Kim said with a note of sarcasm that Ron missed.

The screen then changed to show a portly black child sipping a soda.

"Wade," Said Kim, "got anything on our mystery?"  
Wade typed on the keyboard before him, "I scanned air-traffic records in the area. There was this small jet of suspicious origin."  
Kim was surprised, "Destination?"  
Wade was flippant, "Just a little private island in the Caribbean."  
Ron smirked, "So villains' lair country."  
"And local legend says" Wade paused dramatically, then waved his fingers in a spooky fashion. "The island is haunted."  
Kim looked concerned, "Haunted?"  
"Haunted Island?" asked Ron. "Keep out 'meddling kids'?" He rolled his blue eyes, "Please!"

"I could go alone," Kim suggested. "You know, covert mission to reclaim the plans." Then she shifted her weight on one foot, "I know how scary things bother you."

Ron was taken aback, "Ghosts? C'mon! There is no such thing." Then he glanced around the room, "Besides, it's not like there's gonna be monkeys." He settled back down, "Covert operation sounds good, though!"

Kim smiled that Ron was taking her advice.

"So it will be just you and me," Ron decided.

The air left Kim's body quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Kim was setting the Stop Sub's autopilot to keep station, then they exited the airlock in full scuba gear.

They entered the enemy's base via an underwater tunnel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a small island in the Caribbean Sea, a mountain rose high. At its base was a small sign reading, 'Haunted. Keep Out'. This sign kept most people away from the private island of Dr. Drakken.

Lou tried to look dashing as he sat at his console, but it's hard to do in a red and black coverall. When the alarm started screaming, he turned to his boss. "Intruder alert!"  
Dr. Drakken yelled back, "Can't hear you, intruder alert too loud!"  
Both men could see the intruders through a camera in the tunnel.

At his employer's signal, Lou opened an intake tube that sucked the heroes into the shark tank.

-

Team Stop was quick to reach a small platform in the center of the tank, away from the sharks. The 'tank' was more of a grotto or cave.

Their host arrived a moment later.

"I have heard of you," Drakken told Ron. "The world famous Team Stop." Drakken then looked at Kim, "and of course, you know of-"  
Kim glared at him for a fraction of a second, causing him to cut off his sentence. Then made a polite smile, "Sorry."  
Drakken was annoyed. "Think for a minute. It'll come to you," he said patiently. "I'm a genius," he offered helpfully.  
Kim shrugged, "I really don't know..."  
Drakken gave her a partial answer, "Doctor..." He continued, hoping she would finish it. "Doctor D... Doctor Dra... Drak..." He finally gave up and told them, "Doctor Drakken! _Drakken_!"  
" Doctor Drakken," Kim repeated.  
" Ah-ha!" He pointed a finger triumphantly, "I see my reputation precedes me!"  
Kim seemed satisfied. "You have something that doesn't belong to you, Doctor..." Then she looked at Ron, "um... What was it again?"  
Ron shrugged, confused. "Doctor-" he made a goofy face and looked up at his own blue hair, "He said it was, er, duh, something."  
Drakken waved a hand, "Enough chitchat!" Then he grabbed a lever, "My pets are famished. Perhaps you two could stay..."  
"For lunch?" Kim finished.  
Drakken was surprised, "I wasn't going to say that."  
" Oh dude," Ron raised up both hands, "you were _so_ 'for lunch'!" he emphasized with air quotes.  
Drakken growled, "Yes!" He pulled the lever, "Then, stay for lunch!"  
The superheroes cried out as their platform was tipped, casting them into the shark pool.

Ron sighed, "Why not otters! I wouldn't mind dropping into a tank of otters! They're fun."

Ron dutifully swam up to a shark and struck a shark on the nose with a glowing hand. Injured, the shark had no will to fight further.

Kim did much the same to her Shark. The two creatures retreated swiftly.  
-

Back in his main lab, Drakken was working. This lab had been cut from the mountain, but was brighter and less dank than most caves in his lair.

"I'll wager that you are wondering how I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme, aren't you, Louis?"  
"I'm sorry." Lou rose from the array he was aligning, "What, Boss?"  
Drakken frowned at his assistant's inattention, but quickly moved on. " When I join the robot tick to a nano-explosive of my own brilliant design..."  
"Nano?" Lou said confused, "What's nano?"  
Drakken leered, "Nano. Tiny. Mini."

Kim and Ron snuck into the room on all fours.  
" Why didn't you just say mini, then?" asked Lou.  
" Because nano sounds about 100 times better." He stressed, "_That's_ why." He lifted his creation up, "Once the nano-tick attaches to a victim, he or she will be at my mercy."  
Kim opened the disk drive and took back the disk.

Lou was beginning to understand, "And they'll bow to your will or...?"  
" Kaboom!" Drakken said loudly. He even brought up a slide on the lab's main screen to punctuate his point. "Yes. Imagine the possibilities," he ranted. "It is my time at last, for the kids used to tease me in gym! Little...!"  
" OK, so we're definitely putting this guy in the mad-scientist category." Kim noted to Ron as they snuck back toward the exit.  
Ron asked quietly, "Mad angry or mad crazy?"  
" Do I get a vote?" asked Lou as he held up a sparkling stun stick.  
Drakken then noticed them, "Look at this! Why do I even bother with the sharks!" He pressed a remote control.

Kim's hands glowed as she engaged with the henchman in close combat.  
Ron saw another threat, "Remote-controlled lasers." He told Kim needlessly, "I'll handle this." He then grabbed one laser gun with a glowing hand, ripped it off the wall and used it to destroy the other lasers and several other things in the room.  
Watching this, Drakken panicked. "No! No, no, no!"  
Lou looked in horror as panels sparked. He broke off his fight with Kim, "Chain reaction!"  
Drakken was yelling unintelligibly while he tried some controls.

The heroes made their escape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was walking to her locker when she realized she was about to walk into a wall. Then she realized it wasn't a wall, "Oh." She followed the massive chest skyward, "Hi." Kim felt awkward, "there, Big Mike."  
Big Mike simply groaned, "Cheerleader."  
Ron was also in the hall. Ron raised up a hand, "Yo, Big Mike!"

Mike didn't seem to notice.  
" I just can't connect with Big Mike the way you do," Ron told Kim.  
Kim sneered, "I do not connect with him." Then she added, "or any of those detention guys!"  
" Oh, sure," Ron rolled his eyes. "You're only a short-timer, but you're one of them now."

" _So_ not!" Kim barked.  
" So so!" said Ron.  
" I am _not_ one of them!" Kim counted off her fingers, "I am a cheerleader and a super hero. They mean nothing to me, I mean nothing to them!"

They just looked at her and smiled proudly.

Kim rolled her eyes, "See you after practice!"  
" Kim, it's a good thing!" Ron called after her. "You've got street cred, now! Even I could use some of that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's communicator beeped on her way to cheerleading practice, "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"  
" I've got Professor Acari on line."  
" Oh," said Kim. "Put him through."  
Acari's face then came on the octagonal screen, "I want to thank you so much, Team Stop."  
" You're welcome, Professor. Well, I've got practice, so I better zoom. Later."  
Kim arrived at practice to find Bonnie, Tara and the others waiting, "Ready? OK! Bring it on!  
Bonnie then pointed at the door, "Um, Kim?"  
Barkin stepped up to Kim, "You have one more session, Possible." He grabbed her arm, "Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike are looking forward to seeing you again, Possible. In detention!" He dragged her from the gym, "Right now!"  
"Detention!" Bonnie cried out. Then she added snidely, "Here I thought she was so much _better_ than us regular people."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"My one-and-only nano-tick..." Drakken whined as he curled up on the floor of his lab, "destroyed!"

The place was a complete shambles.  
" Boss!" Lou called, "Your nano-tick's okay."  
Drakken sat up, "Don't kid a kidder, Lou."  
" I've got the signal but... this is weird, the nano-tick is at some high school.  
"She-stop!" Drakken said tersely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron came into room twelve, "Mr. Barkin, I hope you understand that as a superhe-"

Barkin stood and placed his hands on his hips, "Think your team is above the rules? Eh, Stoppable?" He raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps you should join us."

"No thank-"

"That was not a suggestion," the teacher barked at him.

Ron sheepishly took a seat. "Guys, what are you staring at!"  
Junior said, "He-stop, you got a zit."  
" Superheroes don't get zits!" insisted Vinnie.  
" Oh, well then, maybe it's a tiny explosive device."  
" Huh!" Ron gasped.

"Drakken's nano-tick!" Kim pointed at Ron's face.

"Oh, great," Ron said sardonically.

"Mr. Barkin," Kim raised her hand high, "We've gotta go!"  
" No way, Possible!" He moved to block the door. "No excuses, no exit!"  
" Sorry," Kim launched into a handstand and pushed off, "Emergency!"

Ron followed. While Kim kept Barkin off balance, a glowing Ron pushed by the man with only minimal force.  
" Check out the superhero moves!" yelled Vinnie.  
" Nobody escapes my detention!" Barkin ranted like a villain, "Team Stop is going down!"  
As they exited the building Ron asked, "You figure Drakken can track this exploding robot tick thing?"

A circular flying vehicle was hovering over the building. Dr Drakken stood up in the vehicle and cried, "I want my nano-tick!"

Kim looked up at the mad scientist, "I'd say, 'yes'."

Barkin exploded through the school door with his detainees in tow, "Possible! Stoppable!"  
Both Junior and Vinnie cried, "Busted!"

Miss Go came out from the hall, "Whoa, Barkin!"

"What?" Barkin was distracted.

"Let the heroes work," Miss Go gestured out at the battle. "Take these boys back. I'll make sure the glow folk come back when they're done."  
Lou jumped down, wielding a stun stick, "Hand over the tick."

Kim sighed, "Love to! Can't!"  
Lou shrugged, "Huh? It's stuck?"  
Ron pointed at his own face, "Hello! It's not a nose ring!"  
Drakken yelled, "Take his whole nose if you have to!"  
Lou smiled, "Works for me!" Then he swung the glowing staff at Ron.

Ron grabbed the man by his belt and threw him out toward the Gym.  
Kim picked up her Communicator, "There's got to be a way to get that thing off!"  
Lou ran back pressed his attack upon Ron, "Allow me!"  
Wade appeared on the tiny screen in Kim's hand, "Kim? What's up?"

Kim spoke rapidly, "Ron's got an explosive nanobot stuck on his nose!"  
Wade typed a bit, "Have you tried short circuiting it?"

"How?" asked Kim nervously.

"I got an idea!" Ron jumped onto his motorcycle, "C'mon!"  
Kim climbed on behind him and grabbed his waist.

Once both their helmets were secure, Ron gunned the engine, "She-Stop, we are out of here!"  
" We're doomed," Kim murmured. Ron's nose was going to explode with enough force to kill them both.  
Drakken yelled down at them, "That nano-tick is my evil technology and I want it back!"

Kim knew it wasn't completely his technology. Someone had stolen it for him.

Lou climbed back into the hovercraft, "Boss, you should sit down, buckle up."  
Then something on the dashboard beeped.

"A beep!" cried Drakken. Then he had to ask, "Is it a good beep!"  
" The tracker's locked on your bug," explained the henchman.  
Drakken hugged the dash, "Beep on, sweet machine, beep on!"  
" Could you do that elsewhere, Boss?"  
When a projector apparatus lowered out of the bottom of the hovercraft, Kim said, "He's got some sort of ray."  
" What kind of ray!" asked Ron.  
" Gravatomic!" Answered Drakken as it switched on.

The device fired a weird beam of yellow, which picked up everything it struck, including bits of Earth. Then Kim was pulled up off the motorcycle. Only her hands around Ron's waist kept her near the cycle.  
"Hang on!" Commanded Ron as he began evasive maneuvers. "Denied!" he cried happily as Kim settled back on the cycle. The ray picked up a mailbox they had just passed.  
" Stupid gravatomic ray!" Drakken griped.  
" OK," Lou offered, "why don't you drive? I'll do the gravatomic."  
" It's my weapon," Drakken whined. "I invented it, so I get to wield it!"  
" Wield away, Boss," Lou said softly.  
Miss Go trailed the heroes on her own motorcycle, "I suppose this is what I get for moving to 'Stop City'!" The beam moved erratically as it pursued the teens. At one point, Ron evaded the beam, leading it in her direction. "Hang on!" She turned frantically, but her cycle began to lift into the air, bathed in the yellow beam.  
Kim tapped her team leader's shoulder, "Ron, U-turn."  
Ron quickly assessed the change, "Right! Gotta save our teacher!"  
Lou heard that, "Hey, we got her teacher!"  
"Find another way to pick up a date!" Kim called in an annoyed tone as she lobbed her green glow up at the ray projector.  
Drakken yelled as the green energy destroyed the apparatus and the yellow beam ceased.  
Miss Go's cycle landed with a jolt, but she kept it upright, "Thanks kids!"

As they pulled up to the local Bueno Nacho, Kim asked, "What makes you think we're safe in here?"" We're not safe anywhere," said Ron. "but chases make me hungry. Chimeritos?"  
"Ron!" Kim chided, "That thing on your nose is gonna blow!"  
Drakken's henchman burst through the restaurant doors, "Return the tick!"  
"You are beginning to annoy me," Kim lit up and tossed two masses of green energy at the man.

He groaned as he was knocked back through the doors and then lay on the ground, motionless.  
Drakken was frustrated, "He failed! No!" He let his head fall down on the dash, "When will I ever find good help?"  
This prompted the hovercraft's on-board computer to say, "Detonation-sequence activated."  
**" **Uh-oh!"   
Kim pointed at the flashing accessory on Ron's nose, "Oh, no!" It was her fault! She keyed her communicator, "Wade?"  
Drakken vainly tried to pilot his craft, "Get me out of here!"  
Wade told them, "You can't disarm something that small. We gotta get the nano-tick to let go." He checked his files and sighed, "There must be _some _way to burn the circuits."  
Ron announced, "This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to modern man." Ron raised a hand up to catch, "Diablo Sauce, stat!"

Ned, the assistant manager, threw Ron a packet. Ron caught it beautifully.  
Lou ran toward the couple, his stun stick blazing, "Drop the hot sauce!"  
Miss Go stuck out a foot, tripping him.

He fell onto his face.

Miss Go smashed a potted plant over his head for good measure.

Kim couldn't believe her eyes, "Wow."  
" Nobody messes with us." Miss Go smiled, "Right, Kids?"  
Kim still couldn't process it. "Yeah. R-Right, Miss Go."  
**" **Make nice later," said Ron. "Right now, let's flick this tick." He leaned back, nose up.  
Kim took a straw and broke open the sauce packet, "Easy... Easy...". She was pleased when the tick sparked, "That's right." She grimaced as she put the straw to her mouth, "Gotcha." She dutifully placed the other end over the tick and sucked on the straw, "Almost..." When it came loose, Kim was relieved, "There."  
Outside, Drakken was still trying different controls, "How do you!"  
Ron was amazed at Kim's steady hand, "The tick... is in the straw." He pointed, "The tick is in the straw!"

"The tick is in the straw!" Kim agreed as she ran to the door. She then blew the tick up at the vehicle overhead, returning it to its owner.

Drakken moaned as his craft exploded. "You think you're all that!" he said as he hung helplessly from the giant taco sign.

Then the police arrived.  
Ron stepped up behind Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Situation..."  
"Resolved," Kim finished with a smile.  
" Not quite," Miss Go said sternly as she stepped before them. "Say what you want about teachers, but we are..."  
**"**Tough but fair." Kim sighed, "I know."

Miss Go escorted Ron and Kim back to the school where they completed their time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Barkin was not entirely pleased when Kim started painting everyone's nails, "Detention is supposed to be a punishment!" He ranted, "A time of quiet suffering!"  
"You didn't count on the Stop-factor," smiled Ron.  
Big Mike said, "I like sparkles."  
" I'm next, dude!" said Junior.  
" Hey man," Insisted Vinnie. "I'm next!"  
**" **Guys," Kim chided. "What do we do?"  
**" **Take turns," the boys sadly recited in unison.  
**" **Right!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter; Kim quits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to CharmedMilliE, Cylon One, Twila Starla, MrDrP, GargoyleSama, Whisper from the Shadows, DuffKilliganFan, Wild Card Reaf, and whitem, for the cool reviews!

I've been wanting to publish chaps weekly, But I've found that I just can't hold it in!

Naturally, I still have to thank Zaratan for his part.


	7. Good Food, Bad Taste

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialog from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter Three: Good Food, Bad Taste

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Kim ate cereal in the kitchen while she again leered at the Club Banana catalog. Her first attempt to get money to buy the jacket had turned out badly. The job had been easy, but had led to trouble for the team. Her employer had also rescinded payment, since he didn't get to keep the delivery. She was very uncertain how she felt about the whole thing. She had never expected such a small thing to blow up in her face like that, or Ron's face for that matter.

"Morning, Kimmie," her mother sang as she came in. Then she noticed the catalog, "Cute jacket!"

"Thank you!" Kim then added, "Can you explain that to Dad who incorrectly believes that I _don't _need it."

Her mother frowned, "Sorry, baby I'm due at the hospital, right now, but I suppose we can talk later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Kim sat in the lunchroom sulking.

"Aww." Bonnie asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's this great jack-" started Kim.

Bonnie held up a hand, palm toward Kim. "I was talking to Ron!" she said testily.

"Amelia bailed out of the Sun & Fun Air Show," Ron complained.

"So you need a date?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"We're bringing guests," Kim pointed out.

"Just because you're taking Tara doesn't mean he's not taking a date," Bonnie snapped.

"You like planes?" asked Ron.

Bonnie sat in his lap, "Of course."

Kim knew the girl didn't know a Lockheed SR-71 from a Sopwith Camel.

"Two weeks from Saturday all right?" Ron asked.

"I'm all yours," Bonnie gazed into his blue eyes.

Kim took her tray to the recycle line before she could lose her lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Kim met with her parents.

"Your father and I talked about your money problem, and we have a suggestion." Her purple hands held a 'help wanted' ad from the newspaper.

"A Bueno Nacho job!" cried Kim.

"That's the way forward!" her father said plainly.

"Between a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, the best idea you people can come up with is minimum wage?" Kim whined.

"You practically live there anyway," her mother pointed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim went to her room, plopped the catalog on the bed and followed after it.

Wade appeared on her communicator, "Hey, Wade."

"Kim! Bad news!"

"Worse than minimum wage?" Kim was frustrated.

"Huh?"

"I have to consider wage labor or I simply can _not _afford this jacket," Kim complained.

"I'll say," Wade agreed. "You're broke!"

"How would you know?" asked Kim with interest.

Wade's eyes darted about, "Uh, I kinda looked at your bank account."

"What's next?" Kim asked, "My diary?"

"Oh, heavens no!" stressed Wade.

"Just sitch me."

"Dr. Drakken has escaped from prison!"

Kim's eyes shifted, "Uh, yeah. That's major bad."

"Almost as bad as last week at school when you used the boys' room by accident!" said Wade.

Kim did a double take, "Wade, nobody saw that!" Her eyes glared deep green at him, "You _have _been reading my diary!"

Wade decided to end this quickly, "Good luck on the mission! Bye!"

Kim decided to be more careful about what she put in her diary. It was suddenly good that she'd been neglecting it this week.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Alaskan wilderness, a giant laser towered over the snowy landscape. It was poised to mine deep down and burning through the cold and stubborn rock as would a hot knife through a frozen dairy product.

"1,000 feet. Lasers steady," the foreman commanded. "Easy! Easy!" He was then startled when a strange man appeared out of nowhere. His blue skin seemed indicative of a terrible case of frostbite. "Mother of pearl, man! You scared me half to death!"

"Only half?" Dr. Drakken sounded disappointed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Stop had split up to search Alaskan countryside for any signs of foul play or escaped villians.

Ron dipped down his hand from his snowmobile, scooped up a snowball and playfully tossed it at Kim.

Kim dodged it easily and rolled her eyes at Ron, "We're supposed to be looking for Drakken."

Then Ron spotted Drakken's henchman on his own snowmobile. "Hey, It's the mad scientist's -" Ron paused thoughtfully, "What does he do, anyway?"

"Bother me," answered Kim as her snowmobile accelerated.

Ron twisted back on his accelerator with one glowing hand, but it broke off. "Oh, Man!"

"Stop right there, Miscreant!" Kim yelled to the red-clad henchman.

"Impressive vocabulary!" He maneuvered closer to Kim, "I'm authorized to make you an offer!"

"Say what?" Kim snapped back. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone else could hear.

"We get what we want," Lou smiled as he pointed at a set of helicopters that were lifting a geological laser drill into the air. "The boss will pay the price he promised last time."

"As if," Kim said when she saw We-stop coming into view from opposite directions.

"As you like," Lou shrugged. "Plan B!" he held up a timed explosive.

"Careful now," he slapped the device onto his vehicle's hood. "Too much oil is bad for your skin."

Kim realized they were headed straight for the pipeline.

Lou jumped off his snowmobile and grabbed a line that was dangling from the mining laser as it passed overhead.

"Later, She-stop!" Drakken saluted as he called, "May you prosper as I do!"

Kim steered her snowmobile next to the one that the henchman had abandoned and rigged to explode.

She saw a ridge ahead and sideswiped the pilot-less vehicle in order to guide to the ridge in the hopes that it may go over the massive pipe, rather than into it.

When she saw how small the ridge actually was, she knew that plan needed modifying. She jumped from her own vehicle to the doomed one. Then she saw that the brakes had been disabled.

She muttered words better left unsaid under her breath and slipped her green-gloved hands under the bomb. Kim then ignited her glow, driving the device high into the air away from vehicle, just as she and the snowmobile sailed over the ridge. She spun the snowmobile around in the so that it was between her and the explosion.

The blast knocked her back into the ground below. She used her glow again to push the snowmobile up and away from her. As she slid on the snow down to the pipeline, the snowmobile landed in a heap not far from her.

"She-stop!" cried one of her brothers.

"Are you okay?" asked the other.

"I'm all right," she brushed snow off her uniform.

"Great," said Jim.

"Move," said Tim.

Ron trudged up then, "He got away."

"Well, don't look at me," said Kim.

"Yeah, He-stop," said Jim.

"She saved the pipeline," said Tim.

"There's that at least," Ron sighed. "Wade," he called into his communicator as he walked away, "We need rides."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Ron!" Kim pleaded across the table at their Bueno Nacho booth. "We practically live here anyway."

"Kim, never work where you food."

"It's the only way! The 'rents are totally neg on just buying me the jacket."

"Did you try the puppy-dog pout?"

"No effect," Kim complained. "If I want the jacket, I have to earn it."

"Harsh!" Ron lifted his meal up with both hands.

Kim made a face, "What are you eating?"

Ron paused to display his creation, "Taco meets nacho." His spoke softer, and with reverence, "I call it-" he paused a single beat, "the _naco_!"

"I call it gross beyond reason."

"Are you sure about this, Kim?"

"Oh, yeah," she grimaced. "It's gross."

"I mean about this job," Ron's blue eyebrows furrowed as he took a bite.

"I did the math," said Kim. "Two weeks of drudge work and I'm in green _leather_!"

"Ah, Miss Possible?" the assistant manager approached their booth. "I'm Ned, assistant manager here at Bueno Nacho, number 582."

"Hola, amigo!" smiled Kim.

Ned frowned and became solemn, "Your bilingual wiles will hold no sway with me, Miss Possible. I am management."

Ron asked, "Is that a clip-on tie, Ned?"

"For quick removal in the event of a grease fire," Ned clipped it off and back on. "When can you start?"

"Born ready, sir!" Kim barked like a military recruit.

Ned turned to Ron, "And you?"

"Me?" Ron almost dropped his naco, "What?"

"Isn't this your application, Mr..." Ned peered at his clipboard and adjusted his glasses, "Stoppable?

"What! I didn't-" Ron then glared at Kim, "You _didn't_!"

"It'll be more fun if we both work here!" she pouted.

"Oh, no!" Ron covered his eyes, "No! No, not the puppy-dog pout!"

Once they had both changed into company uniforms, Ned handed Kim a booklet, "Bueno Nacho S.O.P."

Kim balked, "Excuse me?"

"Standard operating procedures." Ned told them, "Learn them, know them and live them."

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Ron threatened Kim.

"Two weeks to jacket!" Kim sang as she assembled the latest order, "Two weeks to jacket!"

Ned watched a moment and gave her several criticisms, "Not enough lettuce, too much salsa and don't get me started on those beans!" He gestured over at Ron, "Notice how he sculpts the frijoles, evoking the majesty of a Mayan temple!"

"Really?" said Ron modestly. "You think?"

Ned put an arm around Ron, "You are ready for burrito folding."

"Right on!"

Ned later reassigned Kim, "Possible, I'm putting you on cheese duty! Even you can push a button!" He demonstrated by pressing a button that caused cheese spread to fall down onto a plate of nachos below, "Think you can handle that?"

"Mission Possible," Kim's shoulders sank along with her spirit. After Ned stepped away, she told herself, "I can get through this!" and then continued to mutter, "Two weeks to jacket. Two weeks to jacket."

Kim's communicator beeped. She thought Ron would answer his but he looked busy at the other end of the line, so she answered. "What up, Wade?"

Wade told her, "I've scanned all recent satellite photos. But there's no sign of the stolen laser drill."

"It must be hidden som-"

Ned saw Kim talking to Wade, "Playing video games on the job is not S.O.P." He poked the communicator's power switch, "I'm docking your pay an hour!"

Kim muttered dejectedly, "Two weeks and one hour to jacket!"

Ron was humming as he worked, "the beef goes over here, chicken over..."

Ned walked by with his clipboard, "Multi tasking? Excellent, Stoppable!"

Ron smiled as though he were at a Team Stop press shoot, "Just doing my job, Ned."

Kim was livid, "Hello? Kim to Ron! You didn't even want this job!"

"I didn't know what I wanted, Kim!" Ron waxed philosophical, "I was lost, adrift in the wilderness. Sure, I nabbed a bad guy once in a while, but that was then. Now I belong. I belong to Bueno Nacho!" In a moment of complete frivolity, Ron jumped the counter and ran through the front door and outside yelling, "Yo amo este lugar!"

Once the dinner rush began, Ron was placed at the microphone, "58, your order's great! 59, looking fine! 60," Ron paused to think about that one, "your food's ready."

Kim's communicator went off again, so she simply answered it, "Go, Wade."

"Check this out," Wade brought a graphic onto the octagonal screen, "Highly unusual."

Ron walked up and turned off the communicator before she could make sense of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, amazed.

"Kimbo," Ron said smoothly. "X-nay on the communicator, the nacho cheese needs some love."

"Ron, we might have a lead on Drakken." Kim held her two hands up like scales, "Drakken, nachos!" she lifted and lowered her hands, "I'm gonna have to go with Drakken."

"Well, that kind of 'tude is narrowing the race for employee of the month!"

Kim glared at him, "That race is between you and you."

The two friends and teammates then turned away from one another and said earnestly, "Sometime I feel like I don't know you anymore."

When they heard each other, neither of them could believe it. The emotion of the moment won out, however. Ron went back to check on the burritos and Kim turned on her communicator.

"Sorry, Wade. The employee of the month cut us off."

"Seismic activity in Wisconsin," Wade told her.

"Quake in the Midwest!" Kim repeated in surprise. "Major red flag!"

"It gets weirder. The epicenter is the world's biggest Cheese Wheel."

"Big enough to hide a big laser?"

"Definitely!"

"I'm on it, Wade." She went and found her boss, "Ned, I've got to switch shifts. Something suddenly came up."

Ned just sat down, thoughtlessly tossing aside his tie, "Whatever."

"What's with you?"

"Go ask your new boss!"

"New boss!" Kim looked around to see Ron was now wearing a tie.

Ron held up a gross piece of food that Kim had only seen once before, "Corporate loved the naco!"

"Oh, really!" Kim raised a single eyebrow.

"They see big things in my futura," Ron said proudly.

"Good for you." Kim pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the door, "Now let's go. Drakken's in Wisconsin."

Ron gasped, "But your shift isn't over!"

"Ron, an evil whacko is in the Dairy State with a giant laser drill! I'm going. And I was expecting that you'd lead the way."

Ron began lecturing, "You've wanted to take charge, now here's your chance! Go on! That's what this is all about, isn't it? You just can't stand it when I'm better than you at things!"

Kim snapped, "You wouldn't even have this stupid job if I didn't fill out your application!"

"Kim, we could argue all day but it's not gonna get anything done!"

"Find a new nacho-drone!" Kim growled, "I quit!"

"Yeah? Well- Go on!" Ron realized he had little to say. "What are you looking at?" Ron asked Ned. "I want that floor to sparkle!" he pointed angrily.

As Kim ran from the restaurant, she keyed her communicator again. "Mom, I need help. I just had a fight with Ron. He thinks Bueno Nacho is more important than the team and we really need to stop Drakken. But Ron thinks I quit because I can't take his being better than me at things which would be way pathetic."

"I need a suture here," replied her mother.

Kim paused her run, "Mom, do you have me on speaker?"

"Sorry, honey," said I-stop. "I got both hands in a 52-year-old male's temporal lobe."

"Mom!" whined Kim.

"Gotta go, honey," her mother said sweetly. "I'm sure the boys will help you. See you at dinner. Dad's picking up nacos."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Kim was piloting the Stop Jet to Wisconsin, "Thanks for coming, boys."

"It's for the team, Kim," said Jim.

"We're happy to help," said Tim.

They world's biggest cheese wheel is approximately fifty feet high and roughly one thousand feet in diameter.

"Funky!" said Kim after they landed nearby. "A cheese-covered building."

Then they heard a guide through a loudspeaker from a monorail which circled the cheese wheel, "Many people assume that this is a cheese-covered building. In fact, this marvel of dairy-product architecture is 100 percent pure Wisconsin Swiss."

Kim and the twins, climbed up into one of the holes in the wheel of Swiss cheese.

"OK, points for bizarre hiding place!" Kim commented before taking out her communicator. "Wade, get this! We're inside the Cheese Wheel!

"Which, surprisingly, is not a cheese-covered building," said Wade. "It's 100 percent Wisconsin Swiss."

"So I've heard," Kim responded.

Jim pointed further in the structure, "Drakken's got the whole mad-scientist lair thing here."

Tim said, "They love the high ceilings!"

Kim pointed, "You guys scout around. I'll check out the drill itself."

Kim didn't even stop to see how many boys left to follow her orders. She just knew it was more than two.

Kim then walk straight toward the laser.

Kim could hear Drakken over a speaker system, "Increase the drill's power! I want to reach that magma!"

Kim recognized the henchman from Alaska when he appeared before her, "Welcome, She-stop." He grinned, "I trust you received our gratuity?"

"What?" Kim looked round the cheese room. "No."

"Didn't you check your account?" Lou seemed surprised. "It's there."

Kim watched the man carefully as she pulled out her communicator and brought up her bank account. She gasped when she saw the new balance, "You did!"

"Don't worry, you earned it." Lou then cordially escorted Kim up to a control room, "Like it?"

"Not particularly."

"Suit yourself," Lou went to a panel and adjusted something.

Kim was still trying to sort it out. She hadn't intentionally let Drakken have the drill. Had she? Yet, she now had enough money to buy a dozen jackets, even though she had quit her job.

Drakken then turned away from whatever readout he had been watching, "Well, well. She-stop! How nice to see you again. Especially now that you're helping me! Shall I tell you my plan? It's quite impressive."

Kim became confident again, "You're using the world's most powerful laser drill to tap into the molten magma deep beneath the earth's crust."

The blue scientist was bothered a moment but recovered quickly. "Hah!" Drakken said triumphantly. "That's phase _one_." He began to pace around Kim, "In phase two, which you did not guess, my Magmachine will melt the entire state of Wisconsin. Which I will then rebuild and rename..." he paused dramatically and brought his face up close to Kim's, "Drakkenville!"

Kim didn't bat an eye, "You're so conceited."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Drakken turned, "Louis, how long?"

"The alarm will go off when we hit magma," reported the henchman.

"You see! Any second now I will strike swiftly and without mercy!"

A slimmer henchman named Bud said, "Actually, more like a half hour."

"Fine!" Drakken waved a hand at Lou dismissively, "Whatever. In roughly 30 minutes Wisconsin will surrender to me; and the kingdom of Drakkenville will be born!" He raised a fist high.

Then he turned to her like a deranged preschool television host, "Say it with me." He exaggerated his pronunciation, "Drakkenville." He sighed happily, "Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So she quit Bueno Nacho. She quit, though.

Also, I've been found out. Yes, I am working from transcripts for this story. (At least I'm not stealing a book report.)

Sure, I'm being lazy. It's also fun to change only what is actually different in this universe, which will increase over time. Going over certain episodes also helps answer questions that are raised in my head by these changes.

Thanks to DuffKilliganFan, Twila Starla, CharmedMilliE, whitem, Ace Ian Combat, Whisper from the Shadows, GargoyleSama, MrDrP, and Wild Card Reaf, for reviewing and all those silent readers that came back. I wouldn't have done this if not for Zaratan.


	8. Cheesy Dive

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialog from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter Four: Cheesy Dive

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was thinking carefully while Drakken waited for the laser to finish digging.

"She-stop, hand me that spanner," Drakken pointed to an odd looking tool.

Kim picked it up and passed it to him, "You're not worried that I'll stop you?"

Drakken seemed startled by the suggestion, "You mean that thing with the tick?" He dismissed the idea with a wave, "Water under the bridge. I realize you were just watching your back." He went under a panel and used the odd tool, "That's why I made your job easier this time. My other employees did the work, you just made it a great deal easier for us."

Kim realized that Drakken actually trusted her. She also realized she might be able to use that. When her communicator signaled again, she turned it completely off.

Jim answered his communicator immediately. "Yeah, Wade?" he whispered.

"I've lost contact with Kim," Wade told him.

Jim took a moment to mentally contact his brothers. Jimmy, who could see Kim through the control room window from his hiding place, related his point of view to Jim.

Jim told Wade, "She's okay. She's having a chat with Drakken."

"What about?"

Jim shrugged, "Just distracting him, I guess." He double-checked with Tim via their mental connection before telling Wade, "None of his people have noticed us yet. Timothy thinks that we can sabotage this thing properly in a few more minutes."

"Be careful," said Wade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron barked the order, "Step it up, Ned. These customers have been waiting for over thirty seconds." Ron watched Ned quickly assemble the order as he counted, "Thirty-three. Thirty-four." Ron clapped his hands, "Andele!"

Ned moved at nearly super-human speed as he brought the tray to the sales counter, "Here, have a muy bueno day!"

We-stop compared their multiple observations from all around the cheese wheel.

Timmy and James moved stealthily into position at one of the laser's maintenance panels. With quick and coordinated movements, they rerouted several circuits. Meanwhile, 'T' and 'Junior' were mining cheese.

"Have a muy bueno day," Ron half-heartedly told a little old woman as she took her tray. Something was bothering him. It didn't take long to figure out, Kim was out there fighting the fight. The team was out there without him.

He had thought that he could enjoy this new career and let Kim handle things. Now he realized anew, "I can't just back out and let them handle it without me."

"Well, well, well. Looks like you've got a choice to make, Stoppable!" Ned spoke up behind Ron. "What's more important? Your sacred duty as assistant manager or your role as He-stop?" he mocked.

"Well, that's no choice at all," said Ron. "I guess it's time to say buenos noches, Bueno Nacho." He jumped the counter and ran out.

We-stop managed to surreptitiously form a cheese brigade, delivering it to the magma cannon's barrel.

"The Midwest is about to receive a molten calling card from Dr. Drakken," he ranted happily. "Louis! I'm still waiting!"

"Working on it!" Lou called back.

"Excuse me," Drakken stalked away.

Kim decided that this was time wasted. So, she sat down and removed a red glove. After inspecting her nails a moment, she took her nail kit from her ankle pouch and began to correct some damage to the brick red polish.

"Can't you drill any faster?" Drakken asked Lou angrily, "I've built an entire army of evil robots in the time it's taken you to penetrate the earth's crust!"

Kim actually had time to work on the other hand. She noticed her brothers were hard at work and wondered why Drakken and his men hadn't noticed them. She decided she could only stand by and hope their plan worked. Then she caught one of the skinny guys leering at her, so she gave him a quick, angry look while one her hands glowed casually.

"The drill's into the magma!" Lou called in a satisfied tone.

"About time," griped Drakken. He then posed and raised a fist above his head, "Activate the Magmachine!" He then barked orders as he paced the control room, "Deploy the barrow and activate the magma pump."

Drakken leaned over a barrier, looking down into the magma chamber. He cried happily, "Here comes the magma!"

The magma was rising into the custom cannon's chamber Drakken could feel the waves of heat waft up as he laughed maniacally.

Outside, Ron was taking the monorail. He raised his hand, "Question; is this a kind of cheese-covered building?"

The Guide responded with practiced wit, "You know you would be surprised how many people think that."

"Ah-hah!" Drakken cheerfully pressed the launch button. "Eat magma Milwaukee!" Then he realized that something was wrong, "Why isn't Milwaukee eating magma?" He pressed the button several more times.

Kim and Drakken's henchmen all vacated the room quickly.

The blue doctor's eyes then widened with horror as he saw huge amounts of cheese flowing into his control room. "Please do not tell me that this place is actually made of cheese!" he ranted as the Swiss wave carried him away. "I thought it was a cheese-covered building!"

A tour guide who was also being swept by called back, "Oh golly, no! You'd be surprised-" then she sank below the surface of cheese.

The boys in red met and re-merged as they quickly and orderly proceeded to the exit. Once Jim and Tim were 'solo' and nearly out, they savored their handiwork.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Jim offered a high five.

Tim finished it, "Hoosha!"

Team stop assembled outside the cheese wheel to review the events. The cheese was no longer a wheel. It was a huge, oddly shaped, mix of cheese, henchmen, and high tech equipment. Drakken was ranting loudly from the cheesy perch he was trapped in, "This is not over, Team Stop!"

"Drakken's plan is so foiled," Kim smiled. "Good work, We-stop."

"No big," said Tim.

"You were a great distraction," said Jim.

"It's way over!" Ron called up to Drakken.

A member of the press walked up to Ron. "What exactly is this?"

Ron put his hands up toward the former wheel with his thumbs and forefingers making a frame, "I call it 'Bad Guy Con Ceso'."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Stop Tower, He-stop had an official meeting with She-stop.

"I realize I gooned on assistant-manager power," said Ron sadly. "You were right. I let down the team."

"I did resent your superior burrito technique," Kim nodded. "And you're entitled to excel at other things, too." She cocked her head, "Forgive me?"

"Yeah." Ron leaned in a little, "Forgive me?"

"Yeah," she mussed his blue hair.

"So we're both unemployed," said Ron.

"Yeah," Kim said softly. "Unless you include this as a job," swept a hand around the main room of the tower.

"But it won't get you that Club Banana jacket."

"No," Kim looked down at the floor.

"Then again," Ron took a box out from under the meeting table.

Kim grabbed the box and opened it, revealing her coveted jacket. "Ron!"

"It's no big deal," Ron explained. "My naco bonus was way bueno."

"You are sweet! I love it!" She gave him a hug. "Thanks!"

"So," Ron asked carefully, "you'll stay in green?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Okay, It's all green from now on."

"Thank you, Kim."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Ron turned on his communicator, "Wade, I don't want to hear anything about endangered princes, cheapskate terrorists, reluctant Demon kids, worldwide agencies, or stolen experiments!"

"I was only calling to tell everything's quiet," Wade said defensively. "You shouldn't be interrupted by anything during your weekend at the Sun & Fun Air Show."

"Good," said Kim. "I feel like showing people what the Stop Jet can really do." She patted the aircraft's hull.

Mr. Possible walked into the hangar carrying some picnic supplies, "Let's save some of that spirit for the exhibition, Kimmie."  
"The plane is," said Jim as he exited the plane's passenger compartment.

"In perfect shape!" said Tim as he emerged from near the engines.

Mrs. Possible came in with Bonnie and Tara. "Everything ready?"

"This is _so_ cool!" cried Bonnie.

"It's a hangar, Bonnie," Tara rolled her eyes.

"Everybody on board!" Mr. Dr. Possible said cheerfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh Ron," Bonnie giggled.  
Kim called back from the pilot's seat, "Ron?" He didn't respond. "Er, Ron? Ron!"  
"What?" he pried himself away from Bonnie.  
"You should, er, hold back on the gooeyness." Kim said forcefully, "You know, in _public_."  
Ron leaned forward in his seat, "You are not the boss of me. I'm team leader!"  
"Mom's still team leader, and I'm not bossy." Snapped Kim  
"Except when you're trying to take control," Ron insisted.  
"Yeah, bossy!" Bonnie scowled.  
"I am piloting this plane," Kim pointed out, "and you gotta admit, sometimes I know what's best."  
"Oh, please!" Bonnie glowered, "Are you kidding me?"

Ron was looking out the window, "Wait a minute, that land looks familiar." Ron's eyes almost left his head, "Too familiar!"  
Kim Gasped when Ron pushed passed her to reach the radio.  
"Wade, I need a GPS lock on our position!"  
Wade appeared on an instrument screen, "OK, calm down, He-stop."

Kim was visibly annoyed, "Ron, I have our position."

Wade typed and the image changed from him to a map with a flashing cursor, "Locked."  
"That can't be right," gasped Ron. Then he screamed, "That can't be right!"  
"Ron?" Bonnie was concerned.  
"It- it's m-m-my- my worst nightmare!" Ron was reaching full panic. "Return to Camp Wannaweep!"  
Tim tapped the shoulder of his father, who was reading a book on aerodynamics, "Dad, Ron's freaking."

Mr. Possible turned and asked, "Ronald, do you have a problem?"  
Ron grabbed the back of Kim's seat, "Fly! Fly fast, Kim! Fly like my life depends on it!"  
"What are you jabbering' about?" asked Tara.  
"It was the worst summer of all time!" Ron ranted. "I swore I'd never come back to Camp Wannaweep." He yelled to the cabin ceiling, "Never!"  
"I remember, Ron!" said Kim. "Besides, we're just flying _over _it."

There was a flash and the plane suddenly lurched.

There was a collective gasp inside the plane.

Kim gripped the controls and struggled, "This plane will not crash!"

Though it was bumpy, Kim got them down relatively safely on a roadway before stopping against some trees.  
"Sound off!" said Mrs. Possible. "Everyone okay?"  
"I'm," said Jim.

"OK!" said Tim.

"It's alright" cried Tara

"It's OK," said Bonnie  
Ron called, "I'm hurting!"

Kim's mother unbuckled herself and walked over to Ron.

"Not like that," Ron shooed her off.

They all deplaned and waited while We-stop and their father checked the damage.  
"We've got two flaps gone and the vertical lift system's damaged," reported Mr. Possible. "Better call for help."  
Bonnie looked at Tara and pulled something out of her pocket, "Cell phones!"

Tara nodded and took out hers.

"No service!" they said together when they tried to call out.  
"That's weird, the communicators," said Jim.

"Aren't working, either," said Tim.  
"Neither is the plane's radio," said Mr. Possible. "Ronald, you know the lay of the land?"  
Ron flinched, "Every rock, every tree, every bloodthirsty tick." He turned suddenly toward some unseen danger, "It haunts me."  
"Excellent, where's the phone?"  
Ron was glassy eyed a moment, "I seem to recall a payphone."  
"Lead the way," I-stop extended a hand into the woods.  
"Yeah!" Ron pointed a finger at Kim. "I call the shots. I'm the boss man."  
"Ron?" Kim made a fist. "Please, just take us to the payphone."  
"Of course, I will," agreed Ron, "I am your only hope."  
"What!" Tara stared at him.

"Ron," said Kim. "I realize you are like our fearles- Well, leader and all, but we're just temporarily stranded. It's not a mission."  
"Listen up, people!" Ron announced, "Camp Wannaweep is a dangerous and wicked place. And among us, only I, _He-stop_, know how to survive here."  
Everyone was quietly sceptical.

"Don't believe me?" Ron pointed at a plant nearby, "See that? Poison oak. How do I know?" He became stern, "Experience! This is a place of evil." Ron stepped down a nearby path. "Stay close and you'll stay alive."

They followed him to a tree with a birdhouse nailed to it. Inside the birdhouse, was an old pay phone.  
Kim picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear. She frowned and tapped the hook a few times, "Out of order."  
I-stop frowned, "I'm not sure I like this."  
Ron rocked on his heels and sang, "Place of evil!"  
Bonnie looked nervously around, "This is just like those movies. Innocent teens stranded at a camp in the middle of nowhere. Then some creepo starts to pick them off." She stepped closer to Ron as she spoke dramatically, "One... by... one."  
"So not the drama, Bonnie," said Kim. "This isn't a horror movie."  
"Oh, isn't it?" Ron pointed his flashlight up at his chin.  
"Okay," said Tara. "If it were a horror movie, there'd be more teenagers, and they'd be cuter than him," she pointed at Ron, "and less adults," she gestured at We-stop, "and no kids".  
"Oh, Tara, you remind me of the cruel kids at camp." Ron just sighed, "Sticks and stones..."  
"They called you names?" Bonnie sounded shocked.  
"Yes!" Ron snapped, "While hitting me with stick and stones!"  
"I saw something move!" said Tim.  
Bonnie Gasped.

Ron brought his flashlight to bare.

A small furry creature with a fluffy tail was startled by the light as it reached for an acorn. It grabbed it's prize and scurried off.  
"It's just a squirrel." Said Kim.  
"Just a squirrel? Really?" asked Ron. "When provoked these squirrels combine to become a relentless force!" Ron's eyebrows lowered and his voice became a forced whisper, "I know!"  
"Have you always been a piece of work," asked Tara. "Or was it something the comet did?"

"Those Squirrels terrorized me and chased me throughout the camp!" stressed Ron.  
"Those little squirrels?"

"They were bigger then," Ron complained.  
"Sure you weren't smaller?" asked Kim.  
Ron shouted, "They were bigger!"  
"Well," said Mr. Dr. Possible, "looks like we're stuck for the night."  
"Okay, let's make the best of it," said I-stop.  
"Yes, right," Ron agreed. "Follow me." Ron led them to the camp gathering circle, where they made a fire. Ron then told them stories about his summer of fear. "I was trapped, hiding in the hollow of a tree," Ron paused to gaze around at the group, "And then the woodpeckers came."  
"Your freaky leader is acting extra freaky," griped Tara.  
Kim sighed, "He's not freaky, Tara."  
Ron Gasped and turned suddenly into a combat crouch when he thought he saw something over by the lake.  
"Well, OK, he kinda is, but it's not his fault."  
"It's the curse of Camp Wannaweep," Ron explained with his light under his chin again.  
"What if he's right?" Bonnie brought her hands up to her chin, "What if this place is cursed?"  
Kim shouted, "Bon, please!"  
"Ronald, you're working on my nerves." Mr. Dr. Possible checked his hot dog before putting it back in the fire.  
"Mr. P," Ron put a finger over his lips, "Ssh! We've got a rustle in the brush."

There was indeed something moving in the bushes just outside the circle. Ron walked over to investigate with his flashlight.  
Kim stepped up and grabbed his shoulder. "Ron," Kim said curtly, "I think we've established that the squirrels mean us no harm."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Let's just enjoy the campfire and relax," suggested Kim's Dad.

The heroes sat down again and Ron told another story.  
"This place holds a lot of memories for me," Ron gazed into the fire with a truly nostalgic look. "Some bad, some..." His face changed, "No, no, no, all bad."  
Kim stood up, "I'm gonna get some more firewood."  
Ron lectured, "No, no, She-stop; Camp Wannaweep rule number one; use the Buddy System."  
Kim was not amused, "Well, I think I can handle it."  
"He's right, Kimmie," said her mother. "I'll go too."  
"I-stop knows good leadership," Ron sounded pleased.  
The purple woman whispered to her daughter, "I cannot take another camp story."  
"Why do you think I'm goin'?" said Kim.  
"You know, Ron," Bonnie put an arm around him, "I happen to think it's kinda nice here."

"Oh, really?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure! I mean, the woods are, you know, woodsy. And, and well, just look at the lake," she put her arm through his. "It seems so peaceful."  
Ron looked out over the water, "Ah, yes, Lake Wannaweep." He then made a pronounced frown, "How I hated that lake!"  
Everyone around the fire groaned, with the exception of Mr. Possible. He was eating his hot dog.  
"Not _another_ story!" Tara lamented to the clouds.

Ron poked the fire, causing sparks to sail upward with the smoke. Thankfully, this story was not much longer than the rest had been. "That was the last time I ever saw Gil."  
Tara asked, "So, you've been a psycho-case for, like-" she paused thoughtfully, "ever?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thanks to CharmedMilliE (Evil Kim? Akk), Yankee Bard (Things will get more unique, but school has my attention too), GargoyleSama (Thanks! Ron came but not quite in time), whitem (Many thanks. I doubt Miss Go will fight any more, but I'm not done with her), DuffKilliganFan (The haggis is on Me!), Wild Card Reaf (I think Ron just enjoyed the job), Twila Starla (ART! WOW! That's a first for me! Thanks!), Ace Ian Combat (They are twins _some _of the time), MrDrP (Actually, Miss Go wears skirts though, not all the time ), Whisper from the Shadows (Things are different, but destiny is strange), AND Zaratan (The Idea MAN!) .


	9. Treading Water

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialog from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter Five: Treading Water

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and her mother were carrying firewood back down the path.

Kim gasped. "Mom, did you hear that?"  
"Ron's getting to you, Kim," she smiled. "That's just the nocturnal symphony of nature."

Some bushes shook and Kim heard nature's symphony switch from a string movement to series of quick staccatos from a muck horn.

When the strange sounds stopped, Kim realized something was missing. "Mom!" She looked around and called again as her stress level rose, "Mom? Mom!" Kim was nearly beside herself when she ran back to the fire. "Have you seen Mom?"  
"Kimmie, She's with you!" her father said.  
Kim's eyes darted around, "Not any more."  
"So, where is she?" asked Ron.  
"I-I-I don't know," stammered Kim. "There were these weird sounds, she was there; more weird sounds, then she was gone!"  
"What!" said Tara.

"Maybe she shrunk down," suggested Mr. P.  
"Where are Jim and Tim?" Kim asked nervously.  
"They went to the little boys' cabin," said Dr. Possible.

Then they all heard someone yelling. Kim ran toward the cabins that held the facilities.  
Ron unwrapped himself from a scowling Bonnie and ran after her, "She-stop, Buddy System!"

When Kim ran by a low branch, she grabbed it and swung herself ahead, saving time. When Ron reached it, he turned the branch into kindling.

Ron arrived at the restroom cabin just after Kim, "Kim, do I have to remind you of the importance of the Buddy System?"

The cabins and the area surrounding them were quiet. Almost as though they hadn't been disturbed.  
Kim began searching the area, "It didn't help Jim and Tim."  
They found an indention in the ground. It looked like it had been left by a three-toed basketball player with wet feet.

"That's not a human footprint, Kim!" Ron stammered.  
"Okay, I'm getting a little nervous here," admitted Kim.  
Ron made a decision, "There's only one place to go." He thrust a finger into the air, "Cabin Thirteen!"

The remaining group was collected inside Ron's old cabin.  
"In this very cabin, I was able to survive every evil Camp Wannaweep could throw at me." Ron took an impressive stance, "This will be our base of operations."  
Bonnie raised a hand, "Um, Ron?"  
"Yes, Bonnie?"  
"I'm hungry."  
Ron smiled and kicked the floor, "Well, if we pry up the floorboard like so, we'll find my secret stash of snacks."  
Bonnie reached down and grabbed a bagged snack, "Cool!"  
Kim was disgusted, "Bonnie, those are ancient!"  
Tara also made a face "Guh-ross!"  
Ron countered their protests with the ease of a used car salesman, "Pop Pop Porters food-style pork wafers have enough preservatives to last for decades!"  
"It's not so bad," Bonnie forced herself to say as she took a bite. She grunted when the taste hit her. Then she smiled unconvincingly, "It's definitely," she paused to find the correct term, "food style."  
"Great!" Kim started waving her arms, "Our plane is damaged so if we do get to the air show before it starts tomorrow, there is nothing to show!"  
Tara shouted, "Kim, forget the show! How are we gonna survive the night!" She pointed in a random direction, "There's something out there!"  
"Ok, ok, you're right," Kim admitted. Then she had an idea, "Do you think that thing knows anything about airplane repair?"  
"Everybody stay calm," Mr. Possible stood up. "I'm going to handle this. Here's the plan-"  
Ron interrupted, "Er, excuse me?"  
Mr. Possible wasn't very annoyed, "Yes, Ronald?"  
"With team finances or family matters, you're in charge. When we're saving the world, I-stop's in charge, when she's absent, and particularly here at Camp Wannaweep, I'm in charge!  
"Ron," said Kim. "Don't go nuclear."  
"Kimmie!" came a call from outside.  
Ron blurted, "I-stop!"  
"She's out there!" Kim ran outside, "Let's go!"  
"Kim!" Mrs. Possible was running awkwardly toward them. She was covered from shoulder to knee in some sort of green slime that had hardened, yet was still oozing.  
"It's Okay, Mom," called Kim, "we're here."  
"Its- it's dripping and oozing mucus!" the woman panted.

"It was freakish!" Tim ran up to them.

"Sorry, we're late," Jim was right behind him.

"We were unconcious," said Tim.

"We're still trapped in muck over there!" Jim pointed past some bushes near the cabin.

"What exactly is it?" asked Ron.  
"Most unusual," Dr. Possible said in her professional tone. "It's," she couldn't hold her demeanor, "it" she gulped back bile, "makes me ill just picturing it."  
"Oh, come on," said Kim. "I'm sure we've faced worse." Then she looked at her mother, "Did you say oozing muck?"  
Suddenly they all heard the screams and creaking wood from the cabin.

"Its back there!" cried Tim.

As the group ran back, cabin thirteen exploded from the pressure caused by the muck and slime within. As the front walls fell away, the heroes could see that Mr. Possible, We-stop, Bonnie and Tara were all adhered to various walls or bunks by hardened muck. In the center of what was left of the cabin, stood a green, scaly bipedal creature covered in wet muck.  
"That's him," I-stop said softly.

"Yup!" We-stop said from beside their mom.  
"He is freakish!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I heard that, squeeb!" said the aquatic monstrosity. "Remember me?"  
"Not really," Ron said sincerely. "And I gotta tell you, I think I'd remember."  
"Oh, come on, He-stop, think!" The thing walked over to him, "We switched places. You took my arts and crafts and I took your swim time."  
"Gil?" Ron asked in amazement.  
"Gil?" asked I-stop.  
"Gil who?" asked Kim skeptically.  
"Oh, I am no longer Gil." The creature shouted, "Now, I am Gill!"  
Ron was confused, "Er, what's the difference?"  
"I added an L." He fingered his grotesque throat, "You know, as in gill, as in these things that grew when I mutated?"  
Kim lit up her hands and started toward Gill.

Jim and Tim rushed the creature from both sides.

Gill spat at Kim with such force that she was knocked back into a tree and stuck there by the quickly hardening muck. He then spat at both the boys, trapping them where they stood.

"Again?" complained Tim.  
Ron rushed over to Kim, "She-stop!"  
Gill got between them, "Step away from Miss Possible, Ronnie."  
"How do you know her?"  
"Oh, I know all about your life, squeeb." Gill glared, "It's been goin' great, hasn't it?"  
Ron shrugged, "I've got some complaints, but who doesn't?"  
Gill shouted, "Is one of your complaints that you're a stinking mutant?"

"No," Ron said sincerely, "I've come to terms with that."

"Well, I haven't!" shouted Gill.  
I-stop glowed as she shrunk down and away from the hard muck around her. "All right, young man, let's take a timeout here before things get out of hand."

The muck around Kim exploded. She was glowing intensly.

Gill spat muck on I-stop's tiny frame, knocking her back onto Kim's tree.  
"I'm stuck," I-stop started to glow again, but did not change size.  
"Do you mind?" Gill sounded annoyed, "Can't you see I'm catching up with my old camp buddy?"

Kim tossed green energy at Gill, "Yes, I do mind!"

Gill was knocked back toward Ron.

Ron caught Gill and held him around the middle in a wrestling hold.

Gill was flippant, "So, Ron, did you ever hear why they shut down the camp?"  
" No," Ron grunted as he squeezed Gill's frame.  
" It turns out,-You're gonna love this!" Gill pointed his finned head out across the water, "The Lake had been polluted by runoff from the science camp."  
Ron commented, "I thought that was the band camp."  
"No," Gill nodded a little to the south, "That's band camp."  
"Really? I thought that was clown camp."

"Ron!" Kim growled and waved her glowing hands. "Can we just finish this!"

"Amp down, Kim!" Ron commanded. "We're talking." Ron cordially said to the creature he was holding, "Go on."  
"Thank you," said Gill. "Okay, the point is; the lake was toxic."  
"See, I thought that lake was funky," said Ron. "I'm glad I never went in. You, on the other hand, you practically," Ron paused in realization, "lived in that," his eyes widened, "water."  
"While you made wallets!" yelled Gill.  
"And lanyards," Ron added. "I ruled at lanyards." He said proudly.  
"Look, we know plenty of scientists," said I-stop.

"Yeah," added Kim "maybe someone can cure you."  
"Science?" yelled Gill. "Science made me like this!"  
"Are you sure it wasn't the clowns?" asked Ron.  
"Aren't you wondering how I jammed all your communications?" asked Gill.  
"Equipment stolen from telecommunications camp?" asked Kim with a smirk.  
"Lucky guess."  
"I'm guessing you launched whatever damaged the plane, too." Kim stepped closer to glare at Gill, "Why?"  
Gill spat at Kim again.

Kim jumped into a handspring to dodge it.

Gill broke free of Ron's grasp with a sudden surge of strength, "All part of my plan to have revenge against the great He-stop!" He then caught Kim in one more muck lugie. Kim was coming out of her handspring when it struck. She landed on her stomach. All of her body was covered in hardened muck. Only her face, hands and feet stuck out.  
Ron struck a heroic pose, "Kinda flattering, really."  
"Did I mention that contact with this muck will turn you just like me."  
"Well, you left that part out!" Kim yelled from her new position on the ground. "I am green enough, thank you!" Kim flared her hands. Her arms and legs were held by the muck, but her hands were free from the wrist up.

Ironically, this allowed her hands to glow without affecting the hard prison, yet she was unable to move her hands enough to toss the glow away. She could merely wiggle her fingers, which caused only a light show.

"This is sick," said Mrs. Possible.  
"It was all a trap!" Gill said proudly, "And guess what, Ronnie, you're next."

"No, he's not!" yelled Jim as he glowed red.

"He's got backup!" yelled Tim as their duplicates formed next to them.

The new boys were free of muck, for all of three seconds.

Gill had them both covered in quick-hardening muck as they reached Ron's side.  
At seeing this, Ron swung a fist in good cheer as though toasting a mug of root beer, ""Hey, Gil! Maybe this is a good time to sing the Camp Wannaweep friendship song."  
Gill advanced toward Ron and spat.

Ron ducked the first muck lugie, then picked up a log and blocked each of the others with some difficulty.

Gill finally managed to pin Ron's legs in muck.

"Give it up, Ronnie." Gill yelled.

Ron glowed brightly as his legs kicked the muck away, "Not likely!"

Gill roared and charged.

The two met with fists out.

They knocked each other silly.

When they recovered, Gill spat more binding, disgusting muck on Ron.

Ron burst out.

Gill yelled, "I'll just trap you again!"

Ron jumped away and ran back into the remains of the cabin. "Not when I've got my old Cabin Thirteen escape tunnel handy." He then lifted a trap door and ducked underneath."He is ditching us?" Bonnie was amazed."He's a ditcher!" spat Tara."Ron does not ditch," insisted Kim. "He's-" Then she was distracted by odd sounds her mother was making, "Mom, are you okay?""My neck feels odd and itchy and-" Her tiny eyes widened. "Kim, I think I'm mutating!" she said hoarsely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron emerged from the trap door in the arts and crafts cabin. He immediately started to gather supplies into a sack.

Gill erupted from the tunnel, destroying the trap door, "Gotcha, squeeb!"

Ron flipped over a table and threw it on top of Gill. He then escaped out the window and hid behind cabin seven. There, he began fashioning a fishnet.

When Gill couldn't find Ron, he returned to Cabin thirteen to gloat, "So, he ditched you."  
"He did not ditch us, Ok?" Kim asked hopefully. "He obviously-"

The sound of an old evinrude engine was heard by everyone.  
"Found a motorboat," Kim giggled nervously. "So he could, Ah-"  
"Totally ditch us," said Tara.  
"He's out on the lake?" Gill said amazed. "My lake? How dumb can he be?"  
I-stop was taking long, shallow breaths, "I'm actually developing gills! This is fascinating."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron took the small boat out as far as the middle of the lake, then his motor stalled.

"This is not good!" Ron said as he pulled on the ripcord. Then, in a blue flash, the cord broke. "Not good at all."

Gill poked his head out of the water, "Hey, Ron, it's free swim!"  
Ron thought a moment, then smiled. "You're on!" He jumped into the water, "Okay, this water is way too funky!"  
"You think?" sail Gill. "You can't win, He-stop. This is my element."  
"and my element is saving the day," Ron kicked forward and grabbed Gill.

They wrestled under the water for several moments. Ron's body glowed softly as he punched and squeezed his opponent.

Gill just took them deeper and deeper, knowing Ron could not breathe.

When they reached the bottom, Ron managed to twist around so that Gill was below him, though his lungs were starting to demand air.

Gill smiled up at him and relaxed. Then he cried out when a net was drawn taught around him.

Ron happily dragged his catch back up to the surface and then to shore. "Free swim's over," he gloated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Gill captured, Ron went back to cabin thirteen and broke everyone out of the muck. Shortly, Jim and Tim found the jamming equipment and the team contacted the police.  
"Let me tell ya," Ron said proudly as Gill continued to struggle against his net. "He-stop makes a mean lanyard."  
"Please hurry," I-stop told the decontamination team as they sprayed her, "I think my feet are webbing!"  
"He-stop, you are still a squeeb!" Gill screamed as he was dropped into a tank of water, which suspiciously resembled a fishbowl, "And you always will be!"  
"Doctor Lurkin specializes in genetic mutations," I-stop introduced a man in glasses wearing HAZMAT gear.  
"So, you think you can reverse Gil's mutation?" asked Ron.  
"Well, I specialize in genetically-altered rutabagas," said Dr. Lurkin. "So this should be quite a challenge."  
"I will have my revenge!" Gill yelled from inside the bowl  
"Oh, don't worry," Dr. Lurkin told Ron. "I'll fix him up."  
Ron waved at the departing bowl, "Get normal soon, Gil!"  
Bonnie walked up, "Ron! Check my neck," she sultrily held her collar away from it to show him. "Everything cool?"  
Officer Hobble was just finishing off the report, "Nice work, Team Stop."  
"Thanks, Officer Hobble." Kim said humbly, "But it's what we do."  
Mr. Dr. Possible gave Ron a pat on the back, "Nice work, Ronald."  
"Thanks, Ron!" said Jim.

"You rule!" said Tim.  
"No, no, no, thank you, team!"

Bonnie grabbed Ron around his massive neck and hopped up to kiss him.  
Tara was sheepish when she passed the couple, "I know you're gonna get all big-headed now, but it would have really stunk if that jerk had turned us all into mutants, and you were brave and all."  
"Who rocks?" Ron asked her enthusiastically.  
Tara Sighed, "You do."   
"Boo-yah!"  
Dr. Possible spoke through a borrowed bullhorn, "Listen up, kids! The police are going to give us a lift home! Let's go!"

"So," said Ron as he sat in the police van between Bonnie and Kim, "What do you say, Kim?"

"You-" she demurred a moment. "You were awesome," she admitted grudgingly.  
"Yeah," Ron put his hands behind his neck and leaned back. "This is the place where I absolutely know the score. I know what it takes to be the last camper standing."  
"Ron, you were resourceful and brave. That doesn't have anything to do with a place, it's inside you."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
"So you are gonna stop doubting my leadership skills?"  
"We'll see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have to admit I'm having format issues with the change to a fanfiction document.

I hope nobody's bothered by it. But I'm working on it anyway.

I also want to thank all the regular fans of this story for their input and patience.

Like Miguel Dubón, CharmedMilliE, DuffKilliganFan, Twila Starla, whitem, MrDrP, Wild Card Reaf, Tragic warrior and Ace Ian Combat!

Things ahead will get more a slight more ...random. It may even surprise the big Z.


	10. Family Night

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialog from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter Six: Family Fun Night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a custom lair atop a nearby mountain, a man sat on his throne somberly. The room was vast and round with a high domed ceiling and the comforting feeling of sitting inside an egg. His winged cape, custom rooster-style Mohawk combined with his long, hooked nose to give him a bird-like appearance. His custom boots completed the effect by appearing to be bird's claws.

"You wanted to see me?" The hoarse voice came from a boy who walked toward the throne hesitantly. The leathery wings on his back fluttered nervously. His own black cape reached down past his knees.

Aviarius looked down his beak at the boy, "It's time to pay that favor you owe me, boy."

"Okay," He sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Simple, Dandle!" the eyes of Aviarius twinkled. "Destroy Team Stop!"

------------------------------------------------

Jim Possible moved an annoying lock of his own red hair out of his eyes. This allowed him to see the wiring on his ignition control much more easily. As he adjusted the ground, he could sense an inner lament from Jimmy about the utter lameness of family fun night with Aunt June.

He was glad to be experiencing it only second hand.

Tim waved at him from the launch pad several yards away, "Hicka bicka boo?"

"Hoosha!" Jim raised the controller high.

Tim ran back over to Jim.

Once all was set, Jim pressed the control.

The boys watched happily as what should be there highest launch yet began. Even their other brothers were made happier by this experience as it came to those at Aunt June's house through the We-Stop network.

None of them were pleased to see a trail of flame erupt from the sky and strike the rocket.

It came down in fiery glory, fifty feet short of the height goal that evening.

We-Stop watched as a dark figure came down from the sky. It was a boy their own age, with bat wings and glowing red eyes.

"Hey!" cried Jim.

"What's the big idea!" yelled Tim.

"I'm sorry," said the boy hoarsely as he landed near the launch pad. "Was that yours?"

"Yes!" Tim said plainly.

"You owe us a rocket," said Jim.

"Well, I didn't come to blow up your rocket," said the winged boy as a fireball appeared between his hands. "It's _you _I came to destroy!"

The redhead heroes jumped in opposite directions as the fireball was launched.

It exploded on the control position, frying their equipment.

----------------------------

"So," asked Aunt June at dinner. "How are you boys doing?"

"All right," said Jimmy.

"We found a new playmate at home today," said Timmy.

"Oh?" said their mother, "Who's that?"

"Some kid with demon powers," said Timmy.

"He's attacking the tower now," Jimmy took another bite of ham.

The adults all paused at this news.

"Do you boys need a hand over there?" I-Stop asked carefully.

"Nah," Jimmy waved off the idea.

"We're having fun with 'im," said Timmy.

"I wonder why Kimmie's so late," said Mr. Possible.

"I'm sure she'll be by before the games start," said Uncle Barry.

----------------------------

Back by Stop Tower, We-Stop had multiplied to ten boys and were piling on the winged invader.

Their 'new playmate' roared as he pushed off the crowd of ten-year-olds with strength that rivaled He-stop at that age.

"Not," said Timothy.

"Good," said James.

The winged boy's eyes glowed red as her formed another fireball between his hands, "I just have to destroy you." Just before he tossed the ball forward, he added in his hoarse voice. "Nothing personal."

Jimbo saw the fireball coming. He glowed red before fading away. The glow he had faded into quickly retreated into James, who was a few feet away.

"That's really rude!" yelled Tim.

"We don't even know your name!" yelled Jim.

The demonic boy struck a pose and glowered, "I am Dandle!" Then with a wave of both his hands, a wave of flame arced out from him at all the red clad boys.

----------------------------

It was dark.

"Ron, Are sure this is right?"

"Feels right to me, Kim." He fumbled a moment, "Are you sure it fits in here though?"

"I'm pretty sure, Ron." After a moment she added, "But it is dark."

"How about our glows?" asked Ron.

Kim slapped her own forehead, "Of course!" After another pause, "But not while we're touching."

"Right. Sorry, She-stop."

A moment later, the Stoppable garage was lit faintly by green and blue hues. Then came the sound of broken glass.

"Ron, you crushed the light bulb!"

"It's okay, I've got another."

"Well, keep your strength off," Kim stressed. "I'll light the way while you replace the bulb."

"Gotcha, Kim." Ron carefully unscrewed the old bulb in the dim green light and screwed in the new bulb.

They surveyed their handiwork a moment before Ron spoke, "I'll get the switch."

Just as he stepped out of the light of her glow, Kim heard a crash.

"I can fix that!"

Then the light came on, showing a garage overstuffed with boxes, brick-a-brack and knick-knacks.

Kim's communicator beeped, so she answered it, "What up, Wa-. Dad!" Kim was startled to see her father on the communicator. It had been years since he handled mission communications.

"Kimmie," he said sternly, "do you know what night it is?"

"Um," Kim thought fast, "No."

"Well, it's family game night, and we're missing a gamer."

"My bad," Kim admitted. "It was an emergency and Ron wanted my help."

"Your cousin Larry will be so disappointed." He sighed. "Well, I'll break the bad news."

"Tell him I feel terrible, Dad." Kim eyes were sullen.

"I know you do, Hon," said her father. "Bye now."

When the octagonal screen went blank, Kim punched the stale garage air. "Yes! Close one cous', but not _this _time!"

"Wow!" said Ron as he tried to return a box to its original shape, "Cousin Larry again?" Ron readjusted his belt, "You've been complaining about him since- forever. What's so bad about Cousin Larry?"

Kim put an arm around Ron, "Do you have all night? It all started when we were three. Aunt June brought Cousin Larry over for a play date."

-------------------------------

We-Stop strategically reduced their numbers while those that didn't fade into glowing energy and rejoin with their brethren ducked below the approaching arc of fire.

"How about the repulsor rifles?" Jim asked his nearest brother.

"Cabinet's locked," replied Timothy.

"But the front door isn't!" cried Jim.

Dandle was entering the tower.

All four present members of We-Stop ran after him.

------------------------------

Kim continued her story over dinner with Ron's folks, "Flash forward to family game night."

-------------------------------

The bat-winged intruder made his way to the main control console.

"Get out of our headquarters!" yelled Tim.

"Be with you in a sec'," said Dandle as he slipped a card into the panel. He immediately turned and cast jets of flame at them from both hands.

The two middle boys ducked while the other two grabbed fire suppression equipment from the walls near the doors. They all then rushed the strange boy head on.

Dandle removed the memory card from the panel and flew over the boys, taking advantage of the high ceiling.

Timothy sprayed his extinguisher at the flying boy, but missed.

When he landed at the doorway, Dandle turned his red glowing eyes back at the four twins. "I'll have to destroy you later. Bye!"

He then flew out the main door and into the sky.

------------------------------

Kim droned on about Larry's faults on the phone with Ron that night, "Once a month Larry comes over, and I am stuck in _freakville_."

She still had more to say on the subject in front of her locker at school, "And now, Larry drones on and on about these creepy conventions he goes to, _in costume_! And the video games, last month I learned everything I ever wanted to know about that stupid Fortress game."

"Fortress?!" Ron's interest was piqued. "The other night I spent six hours battling the hill top fortress with nothin' but a joy stick and a will that could not be denied."

Kim frowned, "And to think that's time you actually might have otherwise _wasted_."

Wade waved as he walked up to them, "Kim, Ron."

Ron waved back, "Hey Wade."

Both of the vanguard members of Team Stop did a double take, "**_Wade_**?!"

Ron gasped, "Live?"

Kim was astonished, "In person?"

Ron grinned and lifted a hand, "High Five!"

Wade lifted a hand and Ron slapped it, but his hand passed right through Wade's body. This prompted Ron to panic, "Wade's a ghost! Wade's a ghost!"

"Ron!" Wade said, "I am not a ghost."

Ron pointed at the apparition accusingly, "Don't play me specter."

Kim passed her hand through Wade's head a few times. Doing this seemed to disrupt his appearance and cause a staticy hum, "Hologram?"

Wade pointed at Kim, "Precisely."

"You almost fooled me," Ron commented. "Almost!"

"The technology is incredible," said Wade. "You can literally be in two places at once,"

"Technology's answer to the red glow, huh?" commented Kim.

"Exactly!" said Wade. Then his image shimmered with static. "Eh, there are still a few bugs to work out." His image disappeared and the screen in Kim's locker flicked on, "Anyway, we got a hit on the site from a Lord Monty Fisk."

"The archaeologist?" asked Kim.

"How did you know?" asked Wade.

"I saw a documentary on the Knowing Channel."

"He's discovered the location of a rare artifact. But he needs your help to get it."

Kim reached for the flight plan that Wade was printing out. "Cool! Never been there!"

Ron looked at the plan, "Cambodia?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice place," said Ron as they trudged through the jungle, "come for the humidity; stay for the leeches."

Then they encountered a ruined structure with a strange face on it.

"Huh?" said Ron when he saw it.

"A monkey temple," said Kim.

Ron started shaking, "M-m-m-m-m-m-monkey!"

"Oh no," Kim didn't feel like handling a panicked leader all day. Then again, this made her de facto leader.

"She-stop I presume?" Two men appeared from the jungle brush nearby. "I'm Lord Monty Fisk," said the taller, younger of the two. "This is my valet, Bates," he gestured to the shorter man who was holding a parasol over the lord's head. They were both dressed in the typical clothing and gear of English explorers.

Kim introduced Ron, "This is He-stop."

"He seems rather troubled," Bates, the mustached man folded the parasol.

Lord Fisk observed Ron's shaking a moment, "Quite."

"Yea," Kim said as she watched Ron continue to shake. "Well," Kim explained, "See it all goes back to Ron's first summer at Camp Wannaweep. He had to bunk with the camp mascot, Bobo the Chimp."

Kim snapped her fingers just before Ron's nose.

He broke out of his fit, "That was one crazy monkey."

"You do know of course that chimpanzees are actually part of the ape family," said Lord Fisk. "They're not monkeys at all."

"Monkeys, apes, they all hold things with their feet, man!" Ron held a foot up toward the lord, "We're talking about freaks of nature."

Fisk was not pleased at all, "I asked specifically for She-stop's assistance. Why is he here?"

Kim wondered why Wade had not mentioned that. She also hoped Wade was not still watching her accounts. He might have seen that money Drakken gave her before she transferred it offshore.

"I'm team leader," explained Ron.

The lord turned to Kim, "My condolences." Then he led them through the brush.

"Ron!" Kim chided quietly as they followed the explorer toward the temple, "Could you get a grip?"

"Mark my words," Ron said unhappily, "His lordship is five-hundred miles of bad road."

"Ron, Lord Monty Fisk is a world famous explorer and highly respected scholar," She whispered as they approached the Englishmen.

"Bad road!" Ron told Kim again. Then he saw that Fisk was staring at him. Ron smiled and attempted a British accent, "Ah, Monty old chap-"

Fisk wasn't impressed, "I believe I will direct all further communication to She-stop." The nobleman showed her an old map of the temple and the jungle surrounding it and pointed, "According to this map, the jade statue is here."

Ron was curious, "What's the statue of?"

Fisk scowled at Ron, but then brightened and teased, "A monkey."

Kim pointed to an ornate decoration on the map, which looked somewhat like a monkey with four icons around it that had lines which intersected at the center drawing, "What's that?"

"The locals believe that placing this icon in precise alignment with three others would generate a mystical monkey power," Fisk then folded the map and placed it under his coat. "Utter nonsense of course."

The group then proceeded to the temple entrance.

Kim walked in until she realized that Ron was not walking with her. "Come on!" she waved him in.

"May be there's a back way in?" Ron grinned nervously.

"Honestly, there is nothing to be afraid of," Kim just went in without him. Then a portion of the floor opened, swallowing Kim.

Ron cried out, "She-stop!"

Kim slid down a steep passage until she fell with a pronounced grunt into a room with huge busts of monkeys on the four walls. "Okay," she thought aloud. "At least the walls aren't-" Two of the walls began to close in on her, "moving?"

Kim jumped onto the forward jutting lips of one of the busts in the cautious hope that the bust would prevent the walls from meeting together and crushing her.

When the bust's lips kissed against those of its mate on the opposite wall, the rock crumbled. Kim used her glow to push against the walls and quickly jumped and climbed up to the top of the walls and managed to slip out from between them when they were still four centimeters apart, "I feel _so _welcome here." She looked around her and then started down a hall that seemed in the right direction, "Gotta find that jade monkey and get out."

She encountered a corridor where the walls held more monkey busts going down its length. As Kim walked by, a stone monkey spat flame, "Wow!" Kim jumped to evade it only to have another breath fire toward her. Kim jumped, flipped and cart-wheeled down the corridor as they each spat fire at her.

Kim was genuinely relieved when she reached the end of the monkey gauntlet, "Once again, cheerleading has saved my life."

She walked up the adjoining corridor with a set of stairs. The closer she got to its end the louder she could her the sounds of monkeys screeching. She finally had to cover her ears and instinctively shut her eyes as well. When she reached the drop at the top, it caught her as a complete surprise.

When she started to fall, the shrieking stopped. Kim managed to grab the bottom of the doorway she had fallen through.

She looked down to see she was now near the domed ceiling of a great room. The floor below was at least forty feet down. The spikes in the floor rose about eight feet high.

Kim got the impression that someone who hated her deeply was guiding this rather clichéd adventure, "Spikes!" She then sardonically asked her 'author', "Gee, where are the snakes?"

When the snakes started crawling out of holes in the ceiling near her, she thought she must have angered him. "I was just being sarcastic!" she called to the unseen heavens.

The snakes reared back to strike, so Kim released her grip. She cried out as she fell, then grit her teeth and turned on her glow. She let her anger and frustration fuel it as she threw masses of energy at the spikes below.

They shattered and Kim managed to fall onto flat stone instead of jagged rock.

Bruised and moderately battered, she stood up to face a small pedestal, "The jade monkey." She reached up and took the statue.

The spikes that remained, and the pedestal, all receded into some unknown place. Then as Kim held the jade monkey in her arms, the large floor of the room tipped suddenly, "Wow!"

Kim was whisked down a sloped tunnel and slid back to the temple entrance, ending at Ron's feet.

"Kim!" He looked very happy to see her.

"Huh?" She was surprised to be brought back to that place.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

Monty Fisk clapped his hands together and spoke before she could answer, "She-stop, I shall see to it that the National Museum celebrates your heroic efforts."

Kim handed him the statue, "It was no big."

When Kim worked with Wade on a flight plan back home, she found that a typhoon threatening Taiwan would be too dangerous to fly through and too large to fly around. They had to wait about eight hours before a flight to Middleton would be safe.

She and Ron got sleeping bags from the plane and camped with Lord Fisk, at his insistence.

"I'm telling you Kim," Ron leaned on his elbow, unable to sleep, "he's bad road. I feel it."

"He has a royal title," Kim said sleepily.

"Which you can get on E-bay!."

"Go to sleep."

Ron lay back on his pillow at looked out into the trees. "What?" Ron saw something black and simian dart from branch to branch. "There's a monkey in the camp, a live one."

"You're obsessed," Kim said curtly. "Sleep!" Kim rolled over in her bag.

The creature came into the camp proper. "Getting closer, " Ron began to shake again. He saw it double back and slip into Fisk's tent. "The Monkey!" Ron gathered the sleeping bag around him so that all but his eyes were covered. Ron watched where he had seen the monkey last with careful fear.

A hooded figure emerged, carrying the jade monkey statue. Ron relaxed, letting the bag fall away from his head and sighed with relief, "It's just a hooded ninja."

"He's got the statue!" Kim sat up.

The ninja took an oddly relaxed combat stance.

Kim stood in a combat stance and attacked with a simple left hand strike followed by a spin to allow her to attack again with her right.

The ninja leaned back and away from both strikes and struck with the side of his right hand.

Kim barely ducked it.

He reversed his moved to strike at her again with the same hand.

Kim rolled onto her back and kicked the statue from his left hand. "He-stop, catch!"

Despite still being wrapped in his sleeping bag, Ron caught it easily.

With the artifact no longer in the fray, Kim lit her hands.

The ninja duck lowed and rolled out of the way of her glowing attack.

Her glowing hand broke a tent support.

The ninja finished it's roll on Kim's right flank and stood in his awkward combat stance. He drew a line in front of him with one foot.

Kim recognized a challenge. She grunted loudly as she jumped to attack. Her glow brightened like green fire.

He twisted away from her advance and attempted to strike at her as she passed.

His hand passed through that space just after she had. He attacked with the other hand before she could take a fresh stance.

She gasped at his speed as he reversed his hand's direction again to try for a 'leftover' strike.

He missed, so Kim pressed forward with several glowing strikes that would not have struck at all if not for the force of the glow itself around her hands grazing against him.

He stepped back from each of her attacks.

When they were both under the tent's canopy, he ducked under Kim's kick and nimbly quick-stepped from under the canopy. Then he broke the other support to the canopy.

The tent's canopy came down on Kim.

Watching Kim struggle under the tent flap, Ron yelled out, "Don't worry, I've got the monkey." Then he looked at the ninja and at the statue. Then he cried out, "I've got the monkey!"

The ninja leaped at Ron.

Ron stood in his sleeping bag and ripped the bag off of his glowing body.

The ninja landed directly in front of him and taunted Ron forward with one hand.

Ron punched.

The ninja grabbed his outstretched arm and threw the off-balance superhero over his shoulder.

Ron hit the ground hard, "Hey! That's not fair."

Kim arrived and moved to attack.

The ninja stepped around Ron, so that the blue-haired youth was between the hooded ninja and his green teammate.

Kim attacked, but Ron accidentally rose into it as he stood up. Kim's glow was neutralized as it touched Ron's, which was also dimmed.

The ninja was standing over the statue on the ground. He dropped two large pellets. Smoke rose.

Kim ran into the bank of smoke, "Oh no! He's gone, and the statue's gone with him."

As the smoke dissipated, Monty Fisk and his valet emerged from their tent.

"What's all this then?" asked Fisk.

Kim walked to him, "Someone stole the jade monkey."

"How shockingly awful."

"Yes," agreed Bates. "Awfully shocking, m'lord."

Fisk paced thoughtfully and stroked his chin, "Word of our discovery must have gotten out." He balled his hands into fists and swore, "Oh rot!" He then turned to the teens, "If only your bravery was not wasted."

Kim angrily struck her own fist into her other hand. Ron thought her hands glowed for only an instant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon flew home and got there about 4 a.m. local time, so they went to bed for a few more hours.

When Kim trudged into the kitchen, her father was reading the paper while her mom was frying bacon.

"Morning, Honey," said Mr. Possible. "How'd Cambodia go?"

"Mixed. The good part, I saved a priceless icon from a ferociously snaky, spiky pit; less good," Kim picked up a glass of orange drink, "a ninja stole it."

Mr. Dr. Possible lowered his newspaper a moment, "Oh, isn't just like those darn ninjas? Well, this aughtta flip that frown upside down." He folded the paper slightly, "Cousin Larry felt so bad missing you for family game night," he made a large smile, "Aunt June invited us all over for dinner Saturday!"

Kim spit her drink across the table and coughed. "Oh, I wouldn't want to," Kim patted her throat, "impose."

"Not at all," Dad seemed shocked at the thought. "Aunt June says Larry never has friends over."

Jim walked in, "Maybe because he's the dweebiest guy on the planet?"

Tim was behind his twin pointing a twisting finger at his own head while making a face.

"Jim," his father scolded, "don't mock family."

The twins sat down at the table together.

"Maybe he's not even of this world," said Tim, "maybe he comes from some far off planet of dweebs."

The boys shared a high five.

Their father continued to lecture, "Take a lesson from your sister boys, Larry might not look like the coolest kid around, but Kim knows you can't judge a book by its cover. He turned back to Kim, "Right honey?"

Kim had been imagining the boring and dweebish things that Larry would be telling her about, "Huh?" She smiled at her dad and made a grunt of non-committal agreement.

"We should be looking Dandle and the files he took anyway," Jim said sheepishly.

"Files?" Mr. Possible looked down his nose at his sons.

"That demon kid?" asked Kim.

"What files?" I-Stop rushed over to the table.

"He took copies of files that Dr. Batman had made," said Tim.

"Medical files?" asked his mother.

The boys nodded.

"_Our _medical files?" Kim stood up, outraged.

"We tried to stop him!" cried Jim.

"and find him!" cried Tim.

"But he disappeared!" said Jim.

"There's no telling what someone could do with that information!" said I-Stop.

"They could find exploit our weaknesses," said Kim.

"and sell them," said Tim.

"Why didn't you boys tell us about this last night?"

"We had to see what files he accessed first," said Jim.

"I'd better call Dr. Batman," said Mrs. Possible.

"We will definitely talk about this later boys!" stressed their father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, she and Ron had their usual lunch at Bueno Nacho. Of course, If BN delivered, Ron would probably live at the tower even more.

"So was everything in those files?" asked Ron.

"Apparently," Kim groused. "Mom and Dr. Batman are supposed to go over them today for things some villain may try to exploit."

"I wonder if they'll try to use my astigmatism against me." Ron swallowed, "Did I tell you I broke up with Bonnie?"

"Oh?" Kim brightened slightly.

"I guess I'm free this Saturday."

"My Saturday is going to be night of the living Larry," Kim spoke as though she expected to be facing Dr. Dementor.

"You know," Ron spoke around his Naco. "I gotta tell ya. This Larry, he sounds like a majorly fun guy."

"Want me to send him to the tower?"

"Hey," said Ron. "Maybe he'd like a tour."

"Please, no," Kim whined.

Their communicators beeped, and Ron answered,

"Go Wade."

"I dug up some info on that jade monkey."

Ron dropped the octagonal device and covered his ears, "La, la, la, la monkey stuff, no monkey stuff. La, la, la."

Kim picked it up and covered Ron's mouth, "Please continue Wade."

"The temple was one of four built by the followers of monkey kung fu. Each temple had a jade monkey."

"Back up," said Kim. "I know sixteen styles of Kung Fu, but - _monkey _style?"

"Sick and wrong!" Ron complained.

"It's also called 'drunken style'," said Wade.

"See?" Ron slapped the table, "A sober person would never fight like a monkey!"

"According to legend," Wade displayed some images of temples, kung fu artists and monkey icon art on the tiny screen, "when the four jade monkeys were brought together, they gave the warriors mystical monkey power."

"It's the same drawing we saw at the dig," said Kim. "But why separate the monkeys?"

"Because mystical monkey power is sick and wrong!" Ron yelled.

Wade ignored him, "actually, the legend says that the worriers didn't want anyone else to get the power."

"Maybe the thief believed the legend?" Kim suggested.

"The leading expert on all things simian is Lord Monty Fisk," said Wade.

"We helped him, He'll help us," said Kim. "We'll go talk to him this weekend."

"Oh, that would be a fun conversation," Ron crossed his arms. "Monkey this, monkey that, monkey, monkey, monkey."

"Ron, look," Kim started to lecture, then she winced. "Oh! Saturday!" She cried. "Just remembered my dinner with Larry."

"Can't you flake?" asked Wade.

"No, all flaking options denied."

A green-skinned redhead walked up to the booth, "Can I make a suggestion? Send me."

Kim stood up and walked around the new girl, examining her.

"Oh no," said Ron, watching them both. "Which one's the real Kim?"

Kim passed a hand through her double, "What do you think?"

"Oh sure make fun," Ron was annoyed, "but when holographic duplicates start running around, you can't be too careful."

"Think about it Kim," sang Wade. "My holographic simulator is ready for a field test."

The hologram began moving as though listening to a fascinating speaker, "Really Larry? That's very interesting Larry." Then she gasped appreciatively, "Nice costume, Larry."

"It rocks, Wade. but I can't do the virtual flake," Kim whined, "I promised dad." She then looked her holo-twin up and down again, "It is _very_ tempting though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for waiting gang. I added a new sub-plot in response to the reviews so far.

(That's what I love about this place, interactivity)

Besides, the tweebs needed stuff to do anyway.


	11. Flaking Pek Warts

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

This chapter includes actual dialogue from the show to lend authenticity. I am working under the belief that this constitutes 'fair use'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter Seven: Flaking peck warts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teen members of Team Stop, walked up to the drawbridge of an old and relatively small English castle.

"So what made you decide to do the virtual flake after all?" Ron asked Kim as they crossed toward the main door.

"Wade really wanted to test out the holo-twin." She stopped at the large and ancient wooden door.

Ron pressed the doorbell and Bates opened the door a moment later, "Team Stop?!"

"Nice to meet you again, Bates," Kim said cordially. "We just have a few questions for Lord Monty Fisk."

Bates allowed them in, "I shall announce your presence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked the hall of her Aunt's home, and was met by her cousin at the door to his room. He was carrying an action figure. "Greetings Kim," Larry spoke in a deeper voice than normal and waved the toy in front of him, "I am Olthar. Maybe you recognize me from Return To Ios."

"Hello Larry."

"I do not know this Larry of whom you speak," he held the doll up toward Kim. "I am Olthar."

Larry then spoke in his normal, nasal tone, "You really don't get into the spirit of role-playing do you cousin?" He led Kim into his room, "As you can see, my collection has grown quite impressively, since your last visit." He put Olthar down and picked up another figure, "Notice anything amiss?"

"Hmm-Hm," Kim grunted a negative response.

"It's a Bernalus Senator with a _silver _cape?" He adjusted his glasses, "A rather dramatic error on the part of the manufacturer, given that the Senators wore only purple."

"Really Larry," Kim said automatically, "isn't that fascinating."

"You know, most people would expect a superhero to be more up on science fiction."

Kim looked at him incredulously, "Yeah."

"Can I interest you in a game of Fortress? I can cheat code us right to level 9."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Nest of Aviarius, Dandle fidgeted impatiently as the bird obsessed man perused the files the boy had brought him.

"This should do nicely," Aviarius shut off the screen.

"Well?" Dandle asked insistently.

Avarius reached under his cape and produced a silver amulet, "There you are."

"Yes!" the boy cried hoarsely as he held the amulet aloft. "At last! _The Mystic Thing_!"

He held it up a moment more, then frowned. He brought it to his face and examined it. "Hey! This is a fake!"

"True," Aviarius admitted. "But it's an excellent fake."

"This won't help me!" the winged boy's eyes glowed.

"You should have thought of that possibility before," Aviarius said coolly.

Dandle angrily tossed fire at the man.

Aviarius wrapped his cape around himself, "Just as I thought of fireproofing my cape!" He smiled as the fire dissipated. "Now, away with you, boy!" he dismissed Dandle with a wave.

Dandle growled as he left carrying the fake artifact and a large grudge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was so bothered by a painting in the main hall of a monkey that he stopped and muttered, "Monkeys."

Kim just kept walking after Bates.

"Wait up!" he cried as he hurried after Kim.

Lord Fisk met the heroes in his drawing room, wearing a smoking jacket, "She-stop, and the monkey-phobic hero." His tone became forced, "How delightful."

"Sorry to bother you, Lord Fisk," said Kim. "but we wanted to ask you some questions about-"

"So, you know all about it?" The Englishman interrupted. "About my obsession with Tai Xing Pek War?" He bent a wall lamp and his fireplace slid down into the floor, revealing a passage beyond.

"Say again?" Ron was confused.

"Oh, playing stupid, I see." The nobleman, removed his jacket. He had been wearing a martial arts gi beneath, "Tai Xing Pek War! Monkey kung fu!" He let his hands fall to the floor and entered the passage with his knees bent, dragging his hands along.

"Is it just me, or is he walking funny?" asked Ron as the pair followed the man down the passage.

It led to a flame lit room with four pedestals arranged in a six-foot square in the center beneath a Tori gate.

Once in the room, Fisk spun around, "But did you know that I spent the family fortune to get these?" He held his hands up for Kim and Ron to see. They were hairy and misshapen, like a monkey's. "And these?!" He jumped back onto his hands, presenting them with his feet. They looked identical to his hands.

Ron turned to Kim, pointed and barked, "Bad road, bad road, bad road!"

Lord Fisk herky-jerked to the center of the room, where he was surrounded by the jade statues. "Bow to my power," The statues glowed and cast light at the Man. He rose into the air. His laughter sounded like a monkey's cry.

A moment later, he and the statues stopped glowing and he dropped to the floor again. He struck a strange combat stance and then another more impressive one, yelling, "I am Monkey Fist!"

The lord then monkey-walked over to them and spoke cordially. "So, now you know my secret," then he spoke as though about something unpleasant, "which you will take to your graves."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ron. In response to everyone's perplexed looks he said, "I mean a lot can happen in the next sixty or seventy years."

Monkey Fist growled threateningly in Ron's face.

"Oh," Ron smiled sheepishly, "gotcha."

Kim and Ron took combat stances. Kim's hands began to glow.

Fisk took an offensive stance. When neither of them attacked, he jumped into a flying kick at Kim.

Kim shot green force at the monkey man, knocking him back toward Ron.

Ron punched at him, but the villain flipped away in mid-air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim dutifully watched Larry's paladin as he was buffeted away from the gate to level ten by some gaseous monster with bad breath.

"See," explained Larry. "The cloud guardian can affect you, but since he is a cloud the sword has no effect."

"Really Larry," Kim said softly.

"You have to go back this way and drink from the enchanted well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist scowled in Ron's face angrily "You will never beat me, monkey hater!"

Ron took his best fighting stance, unsure how to fight this man's bizarre style now that it was somehow boosted.

Kim leaped at him with the bright green glow from her hands trailing just behind her.

Monkey Fist ducked under her and rose back up after she passed over him. He gave her a good slap on the backside to help her along.

Kim growled as she flipped into a standing position and turned for another attack.

Ron tried to take Fisk by surprise by punching the man while he was watching Kim.

Fisk just took Ron's fist between his two flat hands and use Ron's forward momentum to throw the blue-haired teen into his teammate.

Both their glows were momentarily down as they fell in a heap on the floor.

The room was then pierced by three quick, happy chimes.

"Serenity chime," Fisk said cheerfully. He sat down on the floor in the lotus position and meditated with a quirky smile on his face. "Time to center."

Ron was further freaked by this random display as he got up and slowly walked to the door, never removing his eyes from the monkey man.

Kim was also at a loss to understand this and followed Ron in awe at the Kung Fu Master.

"Monkey kung fu is half mental," Bates was standing in the doorway.

"Completely mental in this case," Ron yelled as they pushed past the valet to run up the passage.

The three happy chimes sounded again. Monkey Fist leaped into a standing monkey position. "Now then. Where were we?"

Bates was struggling to stand, "They've escaped m' lord."

"After them!" yelled the simian nobleman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team Stop was running down yet another ancient stone hall decorated with old English and Asian artifacts. The halls were all beginning to look alike after all, they all featured a crazed monkey man chasing after them.

When they took another quick, seemingly random turn, Kim yelled in frustration "Ron!"

"Kim, What do we do?"

"_Now _you ask me for advice?!"

They reached the end of the corridor. "Dead end! Oh man!"

Kim pointed up, "There's a window."

Ron lifted a leg toward Kim, "Give me a boost."

"Right!" She put down her hands in a cup formation, "Alley up!"

He started to climb the wall, grabbing the window sill.

"Ron, your heavy," Kim complained when he stepped on her shoulder.

"Right, Sorry," The lamp then he used as a foothold bent and a panel in the side wall receded.

"This may work better," said Ron as he jumped off Kim and ran up the secret stairs.

They ran down more halls, with more monkey artwork. When would it end?

They were then surprised when they turned a corner. Fisk was hanging upside down directly ahead of him, "Monkey!"

Ron was so startled that he cried out, spun and ran the other way.

Kim struck out with a glowing kung fu strike.

Fisk blocked it with a backhand. He then jumped over Ron and settled in front of the blue hero. "Monkey!" the man teased again in Ron's face.

Ron was momentarily freaked.

Kim was running out of ideas. She turned on her communicator, "Wade, Fisk has the Mystical Monkey Power. We can't beat him! I don't know what to do." She whined.

Wade looked at his screen and smiled, "I have an idea."

--------------------------------------

Jim and Tim would have liked to play Fortress, but no they were told to help paint the garage. Cousin Larry got to play with Kim while the miniature army that was We-Stop painted walls while Mom, Dad, Aunt June, and Uncle Barry all sat and supervised.

At least that is what they called it.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Jimmy.

"It needs to be done," said Uncle Barry.

"and you boys played the last time you were here," said Mom. "Now it's Kim's turn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron threw a roundhouse punch at the English lord.

Monkey Fist grabbed the fist between both hands, fell backward and used his feet to push Ron over him and into a wall.

"Ouch," Ron got up from the rubble.

Kim rushed by and grabbed Ron's hand. "C'mon!"

Ron ducked under Fisk's flying kick and followed Kim through the secret fireplace door and down the passage to the dojo.

"Wade, says we have to fight monkey with monkey," Kim explained as they reached the dojo.

"You mean-" Ron slowed up while Kim continued to run up to the icons.

"It's cool, Ron. I'll do it."

Ron reached out and grabbed Kim's hand, "No, I'm the leader." He gulped, "I can do this."

"Ron!" Kim did not need Ron getting new powers based on something he hated. It could unbalance him – worse than now, that is. "Ron, no!" Kim grabbed Ron's wrist and twisted. "I'll take this."

"You can't handle the responsibility," Ron twisted his body around Kim to lessen the pain she was causing him.

Kim growled and angrily tossed Ron away from her. She gasped when she realized that she had actually thrown him into the space between the icons.

The statues glowed and cast strange light at Ron. He was lifted into the air, "Oh yeah!" Ron stretched his muscles in mid-air, making odd motions, "I'm feelin' it!"

"No!" cried Monkey Fist as he entered the dojo. "Mystical monkey power is reserved for me and me alone."

Kim faced the older man, hands aglow.

Ron landed easily after the glowing ceased, "I must disagree." Ron took on a martial arts stance that was zanier even than Fisk's was. He then made monkey noises while his hands moved in an odd manner around his head. He made a Karate 'ki' cry as he moved to strike.

Kim watched with her jaw slack, mouth open.

Monkey Fist responded with his own improvised kata. It was as ferocious as Ron's was random.

Monkey Fist attacked first.

Ron felt his muscles were suppler, rubbery even; yet, his strength remained. He jumped, cart wheeled, and ducked Monkey Fist's strike, six, seven, eight times.

When Ron struck out, it was with a curved, even curly-q motion, not a direct punch. Ron jumped up onto a Tori gate that decorated the dojo.

Fisk followed him up. They passed missed strikes back and forth again. In a moment of silliness, Ron tickled the man.

This made the maniac mad.

Bates walked up to Kim carrying a cane, "I must insist that you remain still until Lord Fisk has finished -"

He was cut off when Kim haphazardly shot green energy at him.

He was knocked into a corner, "Quite right. I'll be over here if anyone needs me." He then fell unconscious.

Ron jumped down again, followed by his foe. Ron ran to a far corner, but his ankle was grabbed by one of Fisk's altered feet.

Ron fell, but struck out randomly with his hands.

Fisk had to dodge those blows, but grabbed Ron's wrists with a single hand when Ron's arms crossed themselves and forced Ron to the floor.

Monkey Fist raised his other hand to strike at Ron's neck. "Mystical monkey power or super strength, you have no chance against a master of monkey Kung Fu."

"That's why I'm pullin' the plug!" Ron yelled. "Kim! Search and destroy!"

Kim looked around a moment, then caught Ron's meaning. She tossed green glow at one of the pedestals.

"No!" the lord screamed as the jade statue atop it began to fall. He reached out and caught the icon.

Kim simply shot another pedestal and knocked it out from under that icon.

"You'll ruin everything! That's quite enough," Fisk slid under that icon and caught it in his other hand.

Kim aimed toward the next and pushed it off its pedestal with a smile.

"Stop it this very instant!" Fisk slid again like a baseball player into home and caught the icon. "I insist!"

Kim walked over to the last and kicked it off in a grand kung fu kick.

Monkey Fist leaped over the distance and grabbed the falling artifact in his overstretched mouth.

He then stood on his one free foot and let the one in his mouth set between the two statues he carried in his arms. "I saved-" he laughed like a simian. "I saved them all." He called to heaven, "Mystical monkey power will still be mine!"

"Monkey _this_ you hairy freak!" Ron pushed himself down on his hands as he let his feet sail over his head then landed on his feet to push off again immediately on a single foot as the other round-housed. Ron sailed through the air like a helicopter until his foot connected with the English freak's nose.

The statues went flying.

When all was still, Monkey Fist lay unconscious in the center of his dojo surrounded by broken jade.

After the British authorities took Fisk in, they went back to the jet.

As they flew home, Wade explained where he'd gotten the idea to use the icons against Fisk.

"A video game?!" Kim cried.

"And you thought Fortress was a waste," Ron leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We should go straight to Cousin Larry's house to thank him for his help!" said Ron.

"Ron!" Kim complained. "He thinks I'm already there!"

"So," Wade piped up, "I'll have your twin walk out for air before you arrive."

"That works," Ron agreed.

Kim growled in frustration.

---------------

"-And the rebellion on Bernalus was given such a passing mention in the film, I wrote my own story about the battle," Larry set down the Bernalus Senator he was holding. You can imagine the debates that raged when I posted it on the fan site, Kim."

"Really, Larry?" Kim unsuccessfully feigned interest.

"I'm not boring you, am I?"

"No, no, no," Ron told Larry anxiously, "Go on please this is fascinating stuff."

"Hey, wanna see outtakes from Moon Beyond Ios?"

"The deleted footage of the shrieker race?" Ron was amazed.

"Got it at the '99 Tulsa Convention," Larry said humbly.

"Score!" Ron punched toward the ceiling.

"How is it you guys get along so well?" Kim asked testily. "Was I worth nothing out there tonight? What happened?"

Ron stared at her a moment, "Well, with Larry's help, we defeated a villain."

"I actually think the hologram is pretty neat," said Larry.

"Thanks," said Holo-Wade.

"So, Kim, you gonna watch with us?" Ron asked quietly.

"Not even a chance!" Kim picked up her backpack and opened the door, "Later, guys."

"What?" Ron was surprised. "This is cool stuff Kim!" Kim was already gone, "Kim?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened her school locker on Monday to find a blue-faced man leering at her. She quickly shut the locker again and looked around. When she saw that no one was watching, she opened it only partway.

"Such a welcome greeting," frowned Drakken.

"I told you never to call me here!" Kim whispered.

"I was hoping you would reconsider-"

"I've taken enough money from you. No!" Kim's eyes darted from side to side as she whispered.

"A full time position would be very lucrative, you know," Drakken said smoothly.

"I told you, 'no'!" Kim switched off the terminal and hurriedly rotated her books to be ready for her next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special thanks to anybody that left this story on alert this long.

You deserved to get this chapter first!

Sorry about the long wait. Life has been ... interesting lately. I'll have another up by Christmas.


	12. Fashion Sheep

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Book Two: Chapter Eight: Fashion Sheep

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, even for Francois it is too much" griped the Frenchman stubbornly.

"You can do it, Francois!" Kim encouraged.

François sighed, "You are right, I must try." He stretched out a hand, "My tools!"

"Are you sure about this, She-stop?" asked Ron.

"Ron, Francois is an artist. Getting him to make a house call is like _epic_." Kim deomnstrated just how epic it was by spreading her hands apart.

"Oh, I could not visit the states and not help Team Stop. After what you did for my poodle! Oh, please," François scoffed. "It is my pleasure."

"Those dog-nappers had it coming," said Kim.

An attractive woman with light purple skin and deep purple hair walked in, carrying groceries. "Kimmie, why is Ron getting a haircut in our kitchen?"

Kim scoffed, "Because he ferociously needs one, and the tower's being fumigated."

Mrs. Possible watched the styling of hair for a moment, "Oh, I don't know."

"I do," Kim said confidently. "I know what's best for Ron, even if he doesn't."

Ron said, "It's cool, Mrs. P. I've decided to give Kim a chance to make some decisions for the team."

"About your hair?" I-stop raised an eyebrow.

"I figured I'd start her small."

With his hair combed down in his face, Ron couldn't see the look Kim shot him for that remark.

"I thought you'd look less like a monkey with a new cut," Kim said curtly.

"Huh?" Ron started. "Is there fur?" His voice rose nervously, "Am I growing fur?"

"Of course not, Ron," said Mrs. Possible. "You've shown no trace of Monkey Power since your trip to England."

"So, He-stop," François said as he combed the sides carefully, "your old barber, he was-" He paused, "How you say? Somewhat 'vision impaired', yes?"

"No," Ron answered. "He could see shapes, kinda."

Having combed everywhere, François picked up his scissors. His hands became a flurry of motion and bits of blue hair began flying.

"Oh, he's really taking a lot off," said Kim's mother.

"He'll thank me, Mom," Kim seemed certain. "It's no big."

"The finale!" Announced François. "The pies de resistance. A dollop of," He reached into a jar with two fingers and brought up a portion of hair gel in a flourish, "Le Goop!" He stroked and combed Ron's hair, then stepped back to admire the result. "As they say, the secret is in the sea urchin."

Ron looked in the mirror that François presented to him and screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school the next day, Ron was hiding in the janitor's closet.

Kim had to coax him. "I'm telling you it was a change for the better, Ron. Trust me," she pleaded.

"Don't play me, Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Just come out."

Ron opened the door and emerged from the closet wearing a trashcan over his head.

"Oh, that's much less embarrassing than a new haircut," said Kim.

Ron sounded tinny because of the can, "What if the girls see me? This foofy haircut, Kim, has disrupted my core. My identity, my essential Ron-ness.

"'Ron-ness'?" Kim said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that easygoing devil-may-care attitude that makes me," Ron stopped to think. "Um, an easygoing devil-may-care superhero."

"I had no idea there was so much to you, Ron," Kim said profoundly. "I'm sorry. I guess there's only one thing I can do."

Kim grabbed the trash can off his head and banged on it yelling, "New haircut!"

Ron screamed as people all looked in his direction.

"Ron Stoppable got a new haircut!" Kim continued before running down the hall. "See ya!"

Ron continued his chase, "Give it, Kim!" Kim darted around the hall corner and Ron cut close to the corner wall to gain on her, but encountered, "Seniors!"

Several football players and a few girls where gathered in conversation.

"Um, hi." Ron waved his fingers.

Amelia stepped forward, "That's a very, very, cool haircut."

Ron smiled, "Thanks." He continued down the hall again. He didn't run, he strut.

Amelia waved as he passed, "I'll see you later."

"You know it." Ron shot her a finger-thumb, pistol point.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week, the cover of 'Folks' magazine read 'He-stop's unstoppable look' over a picture of a smiling Ron showing off his new 'do.

Then 'We' magazine asked 'Is it muscles or looks that make the man?' under a cover picture of Ron.

'Science bi-weekly' also featured an article about the unusual composition of Ron's hair, with a picture on the cover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron went to the boy's room after History class, "This haircut rocks! Stadium rocks!" he confirmed for himself. Then he saw it, "Oh no." He ran out of the boy's room on a search mission.

Kim was at her locker when Ron found her. "Kim! Kim"

"Ron, where have you been all day?" asked Kim.

Ron was so upset, he was sweating, "Please tell me this haircut comes with a warranty."

"What happened?" Kim rolled her eyes.

Ron pointed to some strands of blue hair rising from his head, "Cowlick."

Kim waved off the idea, "Oh, it'll flatten out when your hair gets longer."

Ron was in strategy mode, "That's one scenario. Here's another: We go to France, find Francois, get more Le Goop."

Kim slammed her locker shut, "Ron, are you suggesting that I fly you in the team jet to France for _hair gel?"_

Ron hesitated from her glare only a moment, "Uh, 'we'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken paced in his lair while two of his henchmen were playing checkers. "She-stop won't take my calls!"

Lou shrugged, "She must like it where she is."

"But she's the best! I need her."

"Is she really all that?" asked Bud.

"Yes!" Drakken clawed the air.

"You could get someone like her," Bud pointed out.

"There's no one like She-stop!" He ranted, "I'd have to-!" Drakken's face froze and then shifted slowly into a smile, "_clone_ her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron walked out of François's shop.

"Satisfied now?" asked Kim.

Ron stroked his hair, "Much better."

Kim sighed as they began the walk back to the Stop Jet.

Ron politely greeted a pretty, young girl they passed, "Bonjour."

The French girl could only stare, "Whoa!" She grinned headily when he acknowledged her.

Kim glared at the girl before the rounded the next corner. "Have these people never seen hair before?"

Ron looked at Kim, "Somebody's tweaked."

Kim made fists, "I am not tweaked."

"You wreak tweak."

A set of French girls appeared and surrounded Ron. "Bonjour!" said one.

"Hi," Ron said enthusiasitcaly.

Several of them pushed in, forcing Kim away. They started pawing Ron like Rock groupie fangirls.

"Watch the hair, ladies!" Ron said nervously before succumbing to the crowd's attentions. "Yeah, baby," Ron moaned as one girl rubbed his shoulders. "That's what I'm talking about."

Kim fumed politely a moment before deciding to behave rudely. "All right, girls. We're on official business." She plowed through the french girls toward Ron, "Beat it!"

The girls quickly filed away, clearly disappointed.

"Can't deal with your leader getting a little attention?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I can handle that." Kim sighed, "I just find it very annoying that hair care products have become the center of the universe."

Ron explained, "Hair care products have always been the center of the universe. I just found out about it recently."

A woman gasped as they passed her on the sidewalk.

Kim frowned and rolled her eyes, "We know, his hair looks great."

"No," the woman insisted with an American accent. "Your outfit! Where did you _find_ that?"

"This?!" Kim said incredulously. "It's my Stop uniform."

"Except the jacket," added Ron.

"It matches!" Kim glared at him.

"Indeed, it does," the woman said appreciatively. "I'm Elsa Clique. You say this is a uniform?"

"Team Stop," Ron gestured at his own outfit.

"Oh, superheroes," Elsa chuckled politely. "How quaint." She handed Kim a business card, "I would love to release a line based on your look." Elsa held her hand to her ear with her pinky and thumb outstretched as she walked away, "Call me".

Ron took the card from Kim.

"I was looking at that!" snapped Kim.

"Team uniform, Team decision," said Ron.

"You mean _your_ decision!"

"That's right," Ron did not attempt to apologize.

"What happened to _me_ making some Team decisions?"

"You gotta work your way up, She-stop!" Ron waved the business card, "This is a biggie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Barkin made an announcement in English class, "I'd like everyone to join me in congratulating Miss Rockwaller for being awarded the 'Go Help' humanitarian prize for her work with terminal children.

Bonnie stood up a moment with a smug look on her face and sat down quietly again. Several people made quiet, polite applause.

At the end of English class, everyone left quickly except Kim and Tara.

Kim frowned, "Whatever! So, she won some big humanitarian award. Just because some dweeb in Go City thinks Bonnie's all that, doesn't really make her a better person."

"Besides, you save the world!" Tara beamed, "frequently! You are obviously a better person than Bonnie."

"Oh, stop, Tara." Kim feigned humility, "I'm no better than anybody else."

"Except Bonnie," Miss Go piped in from her desk.

The teenagers looked at the teacher a moment, surprised that the woman had entered the conversation.

Tara said, "Kim, you saved the Fanfiction Awards from Dementor. That has to mean something."

"She's right," Miss Go was packing some files into a case. Something fell to the floor.

Tara bent to pick it up, "A comic book?"

Miss Go snatched the book back. "Graphic literature has its insights," she sneered.

Tara blinked, "I'll see you at Practice, Kim."

Kim nodded and gathered her books as Tara left the room.

As Kim passed her desk, Miss Go stood and laid a hand on Kim's arm, "Believe me, The 'Go Help' award may supposed to be for humanitarians, but it isn't big."

"How would you know?" Kim was still annoyed.

Miss Go glanced at the floor, "My brother runs it."

"Oh," Kim was sheepish. "Sorry, about the 'dweeb' thing."

Miss Go looked straight at her, "Why? You're right." She placed a few more papers in her briefcase, "If the rube had asked me, I would have told him what a pretender Bonnie is."

"You really think that?"

"Absolutely," Miss Go looked at Kim a moment thoughtfully, "I'll tell you a little secret, Princess."

"What?"

Miss Go fidgeted a moment, "I'm a fan."

"Of what?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Graphic Literature?" she waved a hand at the 4-color book in the open case.

"No." Her teacher said softly, "You."

Kim cocked her head and sneered, "_You're _a Stop groupie?"

"Hardly," Miss Go rolled her eyes. "I'll bet He-stop can barely tie his shoes unless an evil plot would be foiled in the process."

Kim giggled, "That sounds right."

The older woman leaned back on her desk, "I mean just you."

Kim was truly surprised, "Come on."

"That's why I'm so tough on you. I don't want the other kids seeing me favor you and I think you need some pushing now and then." She smiled, "Keeps you from going soft."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when the Possible family had assembled for the evening meal, Mrs. Possible brought a covered dish to the Dining table, "Dinner!" She happily lifted the cover to reveal a somewhat oval mass with a lobed surface that snaked back and forth, "Ta-da!"

Kim stared, "Mom, is that?"

"Brain, cool!" Jim took knife and fork in hand.

"I want a lobe!" Tim raised a hand.

Their mother had begun serving, but stopped. "Boys, please."

"Sorry," said Jim. "May I _please_ have a slice of steaming human brain?"

"Please?" echoed Tim.

Kim frowned. "First Ron, now my family, has everyone lost their—" Kim paused to make a face when her portion was served. "That is so gross."

"Kimmie," her mother chided. "Its just meatloaf. I'm making it for the neurosurgeons' pot luck. Thought I'd try it on you guys first."

Mr. Possible was bringing a bite to his face, "Kudos on the realism, uncanny." He chewed and swallowed it before asking Kim, "So, uh, what's up with Ronald? Something you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah, but I guess I should be talking with him." Kim took out her communicator, "May I be excused?"

Mom smiled, "I'll save you a plate, honey! Boys, left hemisphere or right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The television studio was set up for a typical talk show. An in-house audience, a desk set next to a sofa at center stage. At stage left, a band was playing the show's theme.

At a point in the song, the melody came to a peak. On cue the audience yelled, "What will she do next?"

This prompted a woman with short blonde hair to swing over the audience and onto on the stage.

The audience cheered as she landed.

"Hey, guys!" she waved.

The applause subsided.

"Today, on 'Adrena' we've got Britina," she paused when applause rose again. "We will also have a little display of Elsa Clique's latest fashion ideas." More polite applause. "And, if everyone is good we will have a special surprise guest."

"Who could that be?" asked the bandleader.

"Now, Cliff!" Adrena Lynn chided. "It's not a surprise if I tell it now."

"How about a hint?"

Adrena smiled. "Let's just say it's a freaky person that helped me years ago."

"Oh ho!" Cliff Treble gave a hand signal to the band, who played a brief riff.

"Watch these commercials people! They're Freaky!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the commercial ended Adrena was behind her desk, "Freaky!"

The audience seemed to love this word as much as she did.

When the laughter ceased the host announced, "Let's welcome Elsa Clique!"

Adrena clapped along with the audience as the fashion maven walked in and sat down.

"So, Elsa," Adrena grinned. "What's exciting in fashion!"

"We are very excited by a new look for the season."

"Tell us, Elsa!"

"Well, I've got a surprise for you people," Elsa smiled.

"There's a new line inspired by the super-powered teens, Team Stop."

At the team's mention, Ron walked out, in uniform.

The audience went wild.

"Freaky!" cried Adrena.

Ron waved with both hands at the audience, then paused to make a weightlifting pose before joining Elsa on the couch.

"How are you, He-stop!" asked the host.

"I'm good," said Ron happily.

"You've grown a lot."

"We kids do that," Ron smiled.

"I love your hair."

Elsa looked annoyed, "You two have met?"

"Sort of," said Ron. "Adrena gave me my code name."

"Back when I was on my college paper," the host seemed happy to be talking about herself again.

"Well," said Elsa. "We've got some more fascinating outfits to show."

"More?" Adrena was confused.

Ron stood up and turned slowly, showing off every part of his uniform.

Part of the audience began to shriek.

Adrena gasped, "You mean-?"

Elsa launched into her pitch, "Whether you're chomping on Chimmeritos, fighting evil, or just hanging with your peeps, this ensemble says 'Boo-yah!'"

"That is stylin'," said Adrena.

"And as many people know," Elsa continued, "It comes in several colors."

Several attractive models came out wearing the other team uniforms. Two young women modeled green and purple. Two children wore red and blue. A man a little older than Ron, but less muscular also wore blue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim just glared at the television, holding her communicator in her hand. Of course Ron hadn't answered he was too busy being super popular.

"Why aren't you?" asked Jim.

"on TV, Kim?" asked Tim.

"This face stays off TV as much as possible," Kim explained curtly. "Besides, they never asked."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, Kim deliberated quietly while the boys worked on a set of quantum hair trimmers. She soon decided to get away from the noise and ask for help, "Dad, did you ever try to change someone, to make them better?"

"Well not a human, but back in grad school, there was this lab rat." He set his pencil down on the blueprint he was working on. "Pinky Joe Curly Tail I called him. Poor little guy was always running mazes for those psych majors, how I hated them," he glared off into space.

"Dad, what does this have to do with me?

"Well," Her father looked down at her again, "it seemed to me that Pinky Joe Curly Tail was just so helpless. I constructed a very tiny cybertronic battle suit."

Kim backed away slightly, startled. "For the rat?"

"No more mazes for him!" James grinned. "Ah, in retrospect," he rubbed the back of his neck, "giving him a working plasma blaster probably went too far. Blew up half the science building. Rampaged across campus." Dr. Possible became reminiscent, "Oh, Pinky Joe."

"So, this 'creating a monster' thing runs in the family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table with her chin in her hand.

Her mother walked over, "Saved you some brain loaf, Kimmie."

Kim looked up at her, "If I said the Ron trouble is rising, would you come back with a story about a psycho rat?"

"No," said I-stop honestly. "But I might work in an 'I told you so'."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ron waved at several guys from the football team in the hall. Half of them were wearing exact copies of his blue uniform.

Then Ron saw Kim. She was wearing her uniform. He thought that the team must be needed. "She-stop, what's up?"

This girl turned around and greeted him with a smile, "He-stop! Hi!"

"Oooh! You're not Kim," said Ron quietly.

"Nope. But I'll be whoever you want," she batted her eyes.

"Thank you." Ron began to back way, "Not today."

When Ron was lost in the crowd again, he muttered, "scary."

"Ron!" Bonnie walked up wearing Kim's uniform. "You like?" she turned and flared some curves at him.

"Looking good, Bon." Then he saw red hair over green on top of a cheerleader uniform, "Kim, is that really you?"

Kim walked up to him, "Man! This is getting ridiculous."

Ron pointed behind Kim, "That may be so."

Kim turned to see yet another person wearing a perfect copy of the green Stop uniform. Her eyes became wide and her jaw slack, "Miss Go?!"

"Hi," Miss Go stopped and modeled for just a second.

"You too?"

"I happen to look good in green," the raven-haired teacher continued down the hall as though she owned it.

Once the woman was gone, Kim said, "That was sick and wrong."

"I must agree," said Ron.

"Oh, yeah," added Bonnie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the gym after school, the cheer squad was trying out a new routine that Kim had just made up.

"Gimme an M!"

When all the girls brought up their pom-poms, Bonnie's hit Kim in the face.

"Gimme an I!" Then everyone turned to the right.

"Gimme a D!" Kim made sure when she spun, that Bonnie was in her arc.

Bonnie shrieked as she was thrown back into Marcella.

"You did that on purpose!" Bonnie threw down her poms and glared.

In an air vent above this altercation, a remote controlled flying device was banging from side to side as it navigated toward the girls' locker room.

"Come on, come on," Dr. Drakken muttered from his control station. "Stupid robo-drone."

His loyal henchmen watched from behind.

The drone then broke the vent grating and sailed over to the lockers. At Drakken's command, a camera probe snaked into one of the lockers through its door vent.

Bud asked his boss, "Sir, how do you know that's the right locker?"

Drakken sneered, "Who's the evil genius here, hmnn?" Drakken brought up a picture of She-stop on his screen, "Observe!" He then ran a computer comparison of the outfit hanging in the locker and the uniform She-stop wore in the photo, "See? Perfect match."

Drakken then activated the mechanical arm on the drone and stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth as it picked a hair off the suit hanging in the locker. "First time's the charm."

When the drone returned to his mobile lair, Drakken was elated. "Just one, thin She-stop hair."

He happily brought the sample to a sampling dish. "At last, the unbeatable woman will be at my command. I could even have an _army _of She-stop clones!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for recent reviews from whitem, CharmedMilliE, Tragic warrior, MrDrP, Very-pissed-off. Wow! a flame! (Toasts Marshmallow)

I hope you all enjoyed a cameo by "Shego in uniform".

She had a red pen in the ankle pouch. I checked.


	13. Sincere Flattery

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Book Two: Chapter Nine: Sincere Flattery

* * *

Doctor Drakken was working in his mobile lair on a clone. Not just any clone, but a clone of the most unbeatable woman in the world. 

Bud was nervous. "Er, Doctor D, if She-stop doesn't want to work for you, how we gonna get her to cooperate, or-" his eyes widened unseen behind his goggles, "a bunch of them?"

Lou shook openly, "We're doomed!" He had faced She-stop.

"I hope you've been saving your money, dolt!" Drakken walked over to some covered cages. "My She-clone will be engineered with the lightning fast reflexes of a king cobra," he took the cover away from the first cage, where a snake hissed at the outside world. "the invincible strength of a rogue elephant" her pulled a sheet off the next cage, which was obviously too cramped for the creature, "and the killer instinct of-" Drakken tore the cover off another cage, which held a small, buck-toothed, pink creature.

Drakken looked at the rodent in astonishment and pointed at it, "What is this? Where's the dog?!"

Bud smirked, "He was in the clearance section at Smarty Mart. Cute, huh?"

Lou said, "We're gonna call him 'Pinky'."

Bud turned on him, "No, It's 'Joe'."

"Pinky!"

"Joe!"

"'Pinky Joe', it is then," said Drakken heatedly. "Now where's my dog?"

The naked mole rat now known as 'Pinky Joe' whimpered sadly as Drakken walked away.

Lou pointed to another cage. When Drakken pulled that sheet, Lou shook again in fear, "Not Commodore Puddles!"

The pink poodle was snarling and chewing fiercely upon a picture of He-stop.

Bud held Lou in sympathy, "So little, yet so evil."

"Rest assured, gentlemen," Drakken ranted, "my She-stop clone will be a wild animal."

Then the unmistakable sound of an egg timer sounded.

"Ooh," Drakken skipped over to the cloning vat. "She's done!" He drew open the curtain and saw a green-eyed, brunette glaring back at him. "Mmm," Drakken frowned angrily as he compared her to a picture of She-stop. "You brought me the wrong DNA!"

Lou lifted a finger, "But-But we didn't-"

The clone was starting to make growling noises. When Drakken turned back to her, she was tearing She-stop's picture apart with her teeth.

"Wait. Actually, I think we can work with her."

* * *

"What's happenin', mama?" Ron sauntered up to Kim's locker. 

"Oh, hey," Kim said while she retrieved a book. "Where were you after the show last night? I paged you and-- "

Ron held up a hand as his Communicator beeped. "Britina, babe, let's lunch."

Kim watched as Ron continued down the hall talking to a pop diva. "Oh, Pinky Joe," she sighed.

"Is it just me?," asked Tara as she walked up, "Or was he nicer before the haircut?"

"Yeah," admitted Kim. "I liked him that way too."

"Then the new clothing tie-in and all the other stuff-"

"Made his head bigger and bigger, I know!" Kim stomped a foot. "He's getting impossible to stand! I should just quit the team."

"You don't strike me as a quitter, Kimmie."

Kim spun, surprised to find Miss Go coming down the hall. "So what?" Kim said angrily. "Would I spoil your vaunted opinion of me?"

Tara waved weakly at Kim as she ducked away from the English teacher and went down the hall.

"Everybody has problems, Princess. You are no different."

"Ron is totally out of control and I don't want to deal with him anymore!" Kim stepped into Miss Go's face, "You haven't any idea what it's like being _superheroes_." Kim spat the last word, sick of it.

"I don't care what color you are or what you can do," Miss Go's eyes glared at Kim but her voice was tender. "You alone are responsible for your own actions and choices."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Mr. Barkin walked up.

"Thank you, but I'm talking with Miss Possible right now," Miss Go seemed annoyed.

"My apologies," Barkin took a single step back.

"Look," said Kim, "You can preach about responsibility all you want. I've heard that doodle most of my life. But you can't know what the glow is like."

"No, I can't," the teacher agreed. "But some things are absolute." She turned to Barkin, "Now, I'm yours."

"I may hold you to that," he smiled.

"Try me," she smiled back as they walked away together.

Kim realized they were beginning a date, then took a moment to settle her stomach.

* * *

Kim decided she needed Bueno Nacho. A full stomach might settle better. 

She ordered a soft taco and a soda, then took her tray started to look for a booth. Just as she turned, She bumped into Bonnie again.

They nearly collided, so Bonnie's angry look was not a surprise, but the growling was unlike her.

Bonnie actually attacked, swiping with one hand like a claw.

Kim lifted her tray to block, letting her meal fall to the floor.

Rather than counter-attack, Kim decided to run outside. The team didn't need any bad press from her having a catfight with Bonnie, even if the social-climbing witch deserved it.

Kim had just come out the door of Bueno Nacho when she ran into another Bonnie. This one was walking arm-in-arm with Ron, wearing her cheerleading uniform.

Kim gasped at the sight.

Bonnie just snapped at her, "Kim Possible, you are such a loser!" She then gestured at Kim's red tank top and blue capri pants, "I mean, you wear that same stupid outfit like, every day."

"Bonnie, it's really you!" Kim actually grinned. "No one else would insult me like that!"

Three more Bonnies angrily emerged from the restaurant, wearing the She-stop uniform.

Ron asked simply, "How many Bonnies are there?!"

The group ran around to the side of the restaurant, while the Bonnie brigade gave chase.

"In here!" Kim opened the lid of a dumpster, and waved them both in.

Bonnie and Ron jumped in and Kim ducked in after them.

The troop of growling women walked past the dumpster.

Ron peeked out of the dumpster first, "This is intensely weird!"

"Yeah," agreed Kim. "One Bonnie is more than enough, thank you."

"No," Ron glared at Kim a moment. "I mean we're standing in soda." He pointed down at the deep, wet, sticky stain.

"Oh," Kim frowned that Ron was apparently sweet on Bonnie again.

Bonnie stood up and took a piece of lettuce out of her hair. Her hair also looked wet. "I'm sticky!" she whined.

Ron said, "Maybe I should take Bonnie home."

Kim stared at him. "Yeah, good idea," she said sarcastically. "A pack of killer Bonnies are attacking!" she yelled.

Ron frowned, "Fine. I'll stay, but what if you hurt the real Bonnie?"

Kim thought about that, "Are saying that would be bad?"

Ron was about say something he'd regret when Bonnie slipped while trying to get out of the dumpster. "How can this be sticky and slippery at the same time?" she whined.

Ron helped Bonnie out while Kim jumped back onto the pavement.

A feral Bonnie reappeared from around the corner. It jumped at Kim.

Kim let it attack and used its momentum to throw the green clad creature into the dumpster.

They all waited for it to burst out again, ready for it.

After a moment, Ron asked, "What's going on in there?"

"I don't know," Kim peeked into the dumpster, "It sounds like she's-". Kim almost retched, "Melting!"

Ron looked in, "Oh, that is sick and wrong!"

Kim reached in and took a sample.

Bonnie grimaced, "You touched it!

Kim slid the tray on her Stop communicator out and placed the goop on it. "Bonnie, shut!" she snapped. "Wade, I'm beaming you an analysis of what's inside this dumpster."

Wade did not look happy on the communicator screen, "Fun." He ran a scan and took the printout and read it. "This is beyond freaky!

"How far beyond?" asked Kim.

"Syntho-chemical-duplicate beyond," said Wade.

Bonnie looked over Ron's shoulder "A clone?"

"No," Wade explained. "it's not a true clone."

"An imitation clone?" said Ron. "I hate it when the villains cut corners!"

"So we're talking Drakken here?" asked Kim.

"Definitely. I'm picking up a big energy signature just like one of Drakken's lairs." Wade looked confused. "But it's moving."

"Then, so are we," said Ron.

* * *

Drakken was riding in the cab of his mobile lair as Lou drove it around Middleton. "How many places can there be for She-stop to hide in this boring slice of suburbia? I wouldn't be here at all if everyone had done their jobs. It's slipshod, is what it is!!" 

"I need She-stop!" he yelled. Then he glared at Lou as they stopped at a red light, "What are you sitting here for? Find her! Now!"

It was then that a portion of the lair's roof caved in. Blue and green glowing heroes burst through and landed on the floor.

"Oh?! Isn't this precious?" Drakken brought his hands to his face in a cute expression. "The prey has come to me."

He then looked at his motionless henchmen in frustration. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get me She-stop's DNA!"

"My DNA?" Kim's right fist glowed brighter. "I think not!"

Ron lectured, "If you want Stop style, pay retail."

"At the prices you're charging? I don't think so." Drakken commanded, "Get them!"

Kim was fighting off both of the henchmen. "Ron, the cloning machine."

"I'm all over it, She-stop." Ron sidestepped around a feral Bonnie and then punched at the large panel next to the vat. He was knocked backward by a large white flash.

Ron landed on top of one of the cages, denting it in considerably. "Force field," Ron explained sheepishly.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron, when a henchman he reached down with tweezers and took a bit of hair. "Hey, watch the hair!"

A pink rodent climbed onto Ron's shoulder and waved a fist at the henchman.

"Hi there," said Ron.

"You idiots," screamed Drakken, "The redhead, not the bluehead!"

Kim blocked with glowing hands and flying feet, but she felt several tugs on her hair before she thought retreat would be best. "Come on, Ron."

"Kim," Ron said once they were outside, "we can't just let Drakken steal our DNA."

Kim was somber, "I think we just did." Then she looked at Ron's shoulder, "What is that?"

"Oh," Ron let the little creature crawl into his hand and started to pet it. "He followed me out of there. Probably doomed for experimentation."

"Or already altered," Kim grimaced.

"He's kinda cute." Ron brought the hairless pet up to his face. "I'm gonna keep 'im."

"Spankin'," Kim frowned.

* * *

"At last, I have She-stop's DNA." Drakken rubbed his hands together over the samples, "Er, which beaker contains her DNA, again?" 

Bud pointed at one dish. "Er--" then another, then he shrugged.

Drakken picked up some tweezers and mentally cursed his color-blindness. "Ah, this is it." He picked up the nearest hair and placed in the machine's scanner. "Now an unbeatable fighting force will be at my command."

* * *

Kim and Ron gasped as a glowing blue hero emerged from the back of the truck, then another, and another. Each was flanked by a Bonnie in Kim's uniform. All were growling. 

Ron yelled, "No one mass-produces He-stop!" Then he hesitated, "Well, except Nakasumi toys," he began counting on his fingers, "and the Disney Channel and-"

Kim sneered, "Disney Channel?!"

Ron shrugged his broad shoulders, "Sold the cartoon rights this morning."

"Oh!" Kim growled. "Just handle them while I get back in there."

Ron cracked his knuckles, "I'm on it." He then punched one of his twins right in the nose.

Other He-stops crowded around him. So did the Bonnies, but these girls did not look like they wanted to rub his feet.

Kim's entry into the truck was blocked by yet another girl wearing her uniform. Kim gasped when she realized the girl had green skin and red hair.

The girl flashed Kim a feral smile.

Kim leaped back into a tumbling routine to give her twin a hard target while Kim put some quick distance between them.

The girl matched her moves perfectly.

Drakken came out of the truck and watched, "I like it!" He then snapped his fingers and two more She-stops jumped out of the truck.

Kim ran from two of the redheads only to have a third cut her off. She jumped over the girl, and into a tree.

Her pursuers were climbing up after her when her communicator beeped. "Make it count, Wade!"

Wade said, "An analysis of Drakken's clones show they're unstable."

Kim would have rolled her eyes, but she was too busy watching her clones claw up at her, "Tell me something I don't know!"

"I mean _chemically _unstable," explained Wade. "A mixture of hydrogen, oxygen and carbon dioxide will melt them."

Kim climbed up higher, "I'm a little short of a chem. lab at the moment." Then a thought occurred, "Wait! The dumpster!" She looked at it off in the distance. "Hydrogen, oxygen and carbon dioxide; Soda!"

Ron was forced back through the doors of the restaurant by a counterfeit He-stop's punch. He stood up and struck a pose. " No need to fear, folks! It's me!"

Then three feral He-stops walked in, growling.

"and myself and I," Ron continued reluctantly.

The mole rat in his pocket whimpered.

All the patrons and employees ran screaming. Bonnie didn't run, but did get out of the way quickly.

The restaurant glowed blue as Ron fought his doppelgangers furiously, damaging various tables. "I knew I'd have to fight an evil twin someday. I just didn't think there'd be so many!"

Kim ran in at top speed. She was immediately met by several feral Bonnies. Kim punched several out with glowing hands and an almost cheerful face on her way to the soda machine.

Then one grabbed her legs. Kim fell over. The Bonnies were piling on.

Kim reached out with one finger and, with a precision blast, struck the soda fountain. Cold liquid sprayed out over Kim and the Bonnies. They continued to punch and scratch at her like in a nightmare Kim barely recalled.

Kim licked her wet lips, "Lemonade!" Kim was getting frustrated. She stopped holding back her glow.

When the feral She-stops walked in, Kim used the glow from both hands to throw a Bonnie at the bunch of them.

The other two Bonnies grabbed her arms and pulled.

Kim used them to reach her feet. Once she had good footing, she spun. Soon, the two psuedo-clones had lost their footing and were swinging on Kim's arms as though she were an extreme fair ride. The centrifugal force, combined with the force from Kim's glow soon threw them off her.

Still dizzy, Kim then clumsily jumped the counter and grabbed a soda gun, making certain that it was marked with the 'Kooky Cola' logo.

She shot everyone in sight.

Kim had to fight the urge to be sick as they melted. "Eew! What a mess." Watching herself melt was particularly disturbing.

Ron saw Kim's success as his copies were each grabbing a limb, "Kim!"

Kim shot the group with soda and they too quickly melted.

"No! This is not fair... not fair at all!" Drakken was standing in the front doorway of the Bueno Nacho. Kim jumped over the counter angrily, her hands blazing.

"She-stop, I-" Drakken began sheepishly.

Kim slipped on the slimy floor and growled at Drakken as she careened into a promotional display.

"We'll talk later," Drakken said quietly before running away.

When Kim finally managed to stand, she saw Bonnie walking from the hall to the bathrooms.

Ron was on the floor scraping muck off himself.

Bonnie knelt down by him. "Did my Heesty get a boo-boo?" Bonnie baby-talked as she stroked his blue hair.

Kim just rolled her eyes and tried to remain standing.

"I'm okay, Bonnie," Ron smirked.

"I am so glad," She bent down and kissed him.

A hairless rodent peeked its head out of Ron's pocket, "Awwww."

Kim froze. She could feel sick gooey slime on her green skin and something else sick and gooey and green inside. Yet, she couldn't fathom what it could be.

She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to stay here. She didn't want to see this.

Kim ran out the door.

* * *

Outside Bueno Nacho #5882, Ron stood in front of a temporary podium that consisted mostly of microphones. "Team Stop was ready and able to fend off this foe; which surprisingly enough, were shadows of ourselves." 

"He-stop," cried a reporter, "Was this some bizarre accident or mad science?"

"We believe Dr. Drakken to be responsible and are taking appropriate action." There was a cacophony as reporters clamored for attention.

Ron pointed at one with his left hand, since his right arm was around Bonnie's waist.

"How bad was the damage?"

Ron smiled, "Most of the mess can be literally mopped up. What isn't covered by insurance should be handled by the Stop foundation." Vocal chaos erupted again until Ron pointed."

"Who's the young lady?" asked the female reporter Ron had picked.

Ron was taken off guard, then smiled again. He looked at Bonnie who smiled back expectantly. "This is my girlfriend, Bonnie," Ron tried to say without emotion.

"Is it true you were also cloned, Miss?"

* * *

Just as Ron stepped aside to let Bonnie have the podium, Kim blasted the huge octagonal screen. 

She sat in her green chair for another moment, fuming. She had sat there since changing out of her slimed outfit and into her uniform.

She stood up and paced. Anxious energy was pent up inside her, making her need to do something -anything.

Ron and Bonnie. The thought made her shudder. Yet, two insufferable people deserve each other, don't they?

Kim knew things would only get worse at the tower. Bonnie hanging around her parent's home was the last thing she needed.

Just thinking of dealing with Bonnie day in and day out made her hands flare. Kim looked at her green gloves as the glow faded.

Kim knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Kim?" Wade's image appeared on Stop jet's the instrument screen. "Where are you going?" 

Kim reached down below the panel and used one glowing hand to remove a small piece of tracking equipment. "That's for me to know and you not to know."

"I don't get it," Wade stared at her. "Why?"

"I'm done with it, Wade."

"Kim, you don't really mean that." Wade pleaded, "Come to the tower. I know Ron will talk-"

"Just tell He-stop, the great and powerful that the wicked witch will be in the west." She then switched off the screen with her red-gloved hand.

* * *

"I don't get it, Ron." Wade looked at his screen again, "She was going southeast when she told me that." 

"C'mon, Wade," Ron sat in the blue chair with his head down. "We all watched that movie on TV every Thanksgiving."

"And we watched 'Snowman Hank' every Christmas." Wade took a sip of soda, "What of it?"

"What did the witch look like, Wade?"

"Well," Wade had to think a moment on non-technical subjects that didn't involve Science Fiction. "She wore a pointed hat, black robe and rode a broom."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What else?"

"Um, hooked nose!"

"Please!" said Bonnie as she rubbed Ron's shoulders. "Even _I_ know this!" She leaned toward Wade's image on the communicator and yelled, "She had _green skin_!"

Wade blinked - twice. "No!" he cried out.

"Yes," said Bonnie.

"I'm afraid so," said Ron.

"Kim meant that-" Wade couldn't finish.

"Not only is she quitting the team," Ron sighed, "she's gone to the dark side."

On the table, a rodent sighed, "Dorkside."

* * *

-

* * *

So, it happened. Most all expected it. Many demanded it! I had always planned it. 

I just started a new college class, and the next few chapters are only partially done. So I'm not sure how long until the next chappie. But I'll try to work it in!


	14. Why Should WeStop

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Book Two: Chapter Ten: Why Should We-Stop

* * *

Kim landed her plane vertically on a small beach. She then slung her duffle over one shoulder and walked up the nearby mountain to a large front door and rang the bell.

A spooky, moaning sound came from the nearby speaker.

"Cut the doodle and tell Drakken I'm here," snapped Kim.

"Er- okay," said the speaker.

"Haunted, indeed," griped Kim. When the door opened, she stomped in.

She walked into a room full of henchmen, some of which were carrying stun sticks.

The henchman quietly watched her walk over to Drakken, who was sitting at a desk with his feet up.

"I told you we'd talk," Drakken said smugly.

"You want She-stop so bad," Kim said curtly, "you've got her."

Drakken sat up and cheered softly.

"With conditions!" Kim pointed a glowing hand at him.

"Such as?" Drakken asked curiously.

Kim leaned in as she turned off her glow and grabbed Drakken's collar, "Number One: No cloning!"

"Quite right!" Drakken smiled sheepishly. "Never works anyway."

* * *

"Our Kimmie cub's run away and turned evil?" James Possible said softly.

"It looks that way, Dr. P," said Ron sadly.

Kim's father leaned in, "Do you think she's with a boy?"

"I doubt it, Dear," said I-stop.

"Good," said the scientist. "Because then I'd really give her a talking to." He stood up from the kitchen table and walked into his study.

"Yes, Dear," Mrs. Possible humored her husband's denial.

"Our sister's," cried Jim.

"Turned evil!" cried Tim.

"Coo-ool!" We-stop crooned together.

"Boys!" chided their mother. "We will not celebrate Kim turning to crime!"

"Yes, mother," the boys recited together angelically.

"Now, please go clean your room."

"We're doing it now," said Tim.

Mrs. Possible glared at her sons.

"We're going," said Jim as they got up to leave.

"Ron, do we know where she is?"

"No, Ma'am." Ron was sullen, "Southeast of here, unless she doubled back." He shrugged.

"Oh, Kimmie," She bit her purple lip.

An odd rodent crawled out of Ron's sleeve and sniffed the air before moaning a small lament to match the mood in the room.

"Who's this?" asked I-Stop.

"Oh, this is-" Ron paused thoughtfully, "Rufus."

The rodent perked up at Ron, pleased with the name.

"Interesting," observed the woman.

"Yeah," Ron mused. "I named him after an old imaginary friend. He was the only friend I ever had before-" Ron stopped and began to sob.

Rufus ran up to Ron's shoulder and hugged his ear.

Mrs. Possible put an arm around the boy. "We all miss her, Ron."

* * *

Weeks later, in a secret underground government lab in rural Arizona, Greg waited at the guard desk by the main entrance. When the elevator door opened, he had a good idea who was there, "Hey, Frank, you got my iced mocha?"

He was wrong.  
She-stop stepped out and reached toward him with a finger. "Maybe you oughta lay off the caffeine," She let a tiny mote of green glow appear on his forehead.  
"Wha...!" was all Greg could say before a small flash of green energy struck him. It was like being punched by a champion pugilist gorilla.  
"It keeps you awake," She-stop finished as he faded into unconsciousness.  
Drakken walked in after her. "Well done, She-stop."  
She-stop waved her arms at the man as he passed the guard desk, "Dr. Drakken, stop!"  
Drakken did not pause. He ranted, "I give the orders. You do not tell me to stop."

An alarm sounded throughout the underground facility.  
She-stop yelled through gritted teeth, "I do when I haven't shut down the alarm system yet!"

A grey-suited guard rushed Kim from a nearby hallway.

Kim knelt low and picked him up, using the momentum he had built to flip him over onto his back behind her.

Another rushed in from another direction. The same move placed him on top of his colleague.

Kim repeated this for each new guard until they all lay in a pile on the floor.  
Drakken tapped his foot, "Can we pick up the pace?"  
"You're the one who set off the alarm," Kim snapped. She started into the main section of the facility, "Let's get your stupid whatever-it-is and get out of here."  
"That back talk slows down our entire operation!" yelled Drakken. "I demand obedience!"  
She-stop paused to turn in a fetching manner, "From me?" She waved off the very concept before leaving the security area, "Please." She had barely given Ron any respect as a leader and Drakken deserved it even less.  
Drakken confidently ranted to himself, "If my latest scheme works, obedience is what I shall have." Then he laughed hard.

* * *

Ron woke and walked from his room in Stop tower down to the small kitchenette. As he passed We-stop's room, he heard loud snoring.

He looked in the open doorway and found two boys in front of a desktop computer, "What are you doing?!"

"Listening to you," smiled Jim.

As Ron watched they opened and closed applications causing different snores to be heard. The background was a picture of Ron drooling on his pillow, "So-? I'm your new theme?"  
"You're _everybody's _new theme!" Jim cried happily.  
"We wrote a new e-mail program that beamed it to everyone in Middleton," explained Tim.  
Ron was amazed, "You guys can write a program that-" The phone rang and Ron picked it up, "Hello?"  
"Hi, Ronnie," Bonnie crooned.  
"Hi, Bonnie."  
Bonnie told him, "I love it. You look so cute when you're sleeping. Thank you."  
"Er," Ron looked at the phone handset, "You're welcome."

We-stop almost doubled over with laughter.

Ron covered the handset with his palm, "Don't think you're off the hook." Then his communicator beeped. "Gotta go, Bon."  
Ron hung up the phone and keyed his communicator, "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?"  
"Drakken just raided a top-secret research facility in the southwest."

"Is the stop jet ready?"

"Ron, Kim took the jet."

"Right," Ron said sheepishly. "Can you set up a ride?"  
"Already set," smiled Wade. "The lab is sending a plane."  
"Cool. Anything else?"  
"Yeah, I know a few cures for nighttime breathing trouble."  
Ron rolled his eyes at the ceiling, "Oh Man!"

* * *

I-stop came in carrying a tray, "Morning, Ron. I made you some breakfast."

Ron took the tray and set it on the meeting table, "Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P!"  
Her husband followed her in, wearing a hat with fish hooks stuck in it and a matching vest. "Gotta carb up for the adventure that lies ahead!"  
Ron happily arranged his bacon, "Just a break-in at a top-secret lab."

"Break-in?" said Mr. Possible.  
"Top-secret lab?" asked his wife.  
"We were talking about baby-sitting the twins," said Mr. Possible.  
Ron dropped his sausage, "Baby-sitting?"

Rufus stood up quickly on Ron's shoulder and sqwarked in surprise.  
Mrs. Possible said sweetly, "We've got our spousal encounter today, remember?"  
"That thing at Lake Middleton? That's today?"  
"You betcha," said Mr. Dr P. "We get to reconnect emotionally. And do some serious fly-fishing!  
Mrs. Dr Possible smiled at her husband, "I'm not sure who picked the venue but it may be fun."  
"Hon, don't forget your hat." Mr. Possible plopped a fishing cap on her head.   
"We've got a mission today." said Ron.  
I-stop smiled politely, "Well, you'll just have to go without me."

Ron walked into the boy's room at the house.

Two were working on some sort of blueprint while another was playing 'Everlot'.

"All right, team." Ron barked, "We've a top secret lab with stolen experiments. I need you ready in fifteen." Ron started to walk down the hall, then came back and poked just his head in again. "Oh, and don't leave anybody behind to play here. It's just us and I want all the support we can get."

Jim looked surprised, "What about Mom?"  
"Your parents have a Marriage thing at Lake Middleton," said Ron.

"Oh, yeah," said Jim.

"So we are doing this mission without her," said Tim.

"Or Kim!"

"Major downer!"

* * *

Ron came back a while later, "Have you guys seen my com-" Ron looked down on the floor of the boys' room at a half dismantled Stop Communicator. "What did you do to my communicator!?"  
"We needed your tri-lithium power cell in addition to ours," said Jim. "Here, you can have the rest back.  
Ron barked, "You destroyed my communicator!? For what?"  
"A silicon phase modulator," answered Tim.  
"Hand held!" said Jim gladly.  
Ron snatched up his communicator and held out his hand, "Gimme my batteries."  
Once Ron had all the parts, he went back to the meeting table, where Rufus was now finishing off Ron's plate.

Ron vainly attempted to jam two pieces together. "How does this work?"  
Rufus perked up at his friend's frustration. The pink rodent scampered up to the electronic puzzle and began to make adjustments.

"How can any of us work like this?" Ron absently asked his new pet. "The team's been torn apart!"

"Ta-daa!" The Naked Mole Rat proudly held up an assembled communicator.  
Ron beamed down at his newest and probably closest friend, "Thank you, Rufus." As he picked up the device, Ron heard a jet engine outside. "That must be our ride."

* * *

Once the truncated team had arrived, they were greeted by the lead scientist.  
"He-Stop! Thank you for coming. I'm Dr. Cyrus Bortel."

"A secret lab!" cried Jim as he ran past the man.  
"Check it out!" yelled Tim, right on Jim's heels.  
"My these superheroes start young!" mused the old man.

"You know it, Doc," Ron answered. "So, where's the crime scene?"

* * *

Dr. Bortel brought them to a room where a small safe had been mangled and clawed. As the team examined the safe, Rufus scampered up and sniffed at it.  
Ron and We-stop exchanged sad glances, "She-stop?"  
Rufus nodded, "Uh-hum, She-stop!"  
Ron gulped and turned to their host, "Dr. Bortel?"  
The scientist was chasing two more young Possibles "Boys, please!"  
Ron rolled his eyes at the boys closest to him, "Here we go."

Jim and Tim looked sheepish.  
Dr. Bortel scolded, "That's a very delicate piece of equipment called..."  
"A silicon phase modulator," said Jimmy confidently.  
Cyrus Bortel gasped; clearly surprised, "How did you know that?"  
Timmy held up their new device, "We're making one too!"  
Cyrus smiled, "Except mine is real."  
"So is ours!" We-stop sounded off in unison.  
Dr. Bortel looked at the gadget, "A hand held unit? It is simply not possible."  
"Anything's possible," said Timmy proudly.  
"For a Possible," Jimmy added.  
Cyrus was beginning to lose his patience, "Boys, boys, boys." He became nostalgic for a moment, "You know, when I was a boy I like to make believe I was making rocket-ships and blaster-rays."  
Jimmy said, "We _do _make rockets!"  
"And blaster-rays!" added Timmy.  
The scientist scoffed, "Such cute lads."  
Ron decided it was time to intterupt this scene, "Doctor, what exactly was in the safe?"  
"My latest project," said the scientist. "The neuro-compliance chip."  
Ron thought about those words a moment. "Let's pretend I don't know what that is."  
Jim answered, "It's a micro-computer that overrides the brain and the nervous system."  
Tim sounded excited about the device, "Total mind control!"  
Ron scoffed. "I don't think so. That's would be- like totally - uh-" Ron searched for a word, "unethical. Dr. Bortel would not invent something like that." Ron then turned to the scientist, "Right?"  
Dr. Bortel chuckled nervously, "Well!" He placed one hand on the back of his neck, "Unethical' is a little harsh."  
Ron's jaw dropped. "Drakken has total mind-control power?!"  
Rufus chittered from Ron's shoulder, "Oh, man!"  
"Yet another take-over-the-world scheme," said Jimmy.  
"That, or he's gonna force people to listen to those stories about his twisted childhood," Ron thought aloud.

* * *

In a cave behind the Taishu waterfall in a Peruvian rain forest, a high tech laboratory had been secretly cut and furnished by Professor Dementor. Equipped with highly advanced power generation capability and plenty of room for henchmen, it was a state of the art facility. That was several years ago.

Now, Dr. Drakken was using it.

"She-stop, come here!" called Drakken.

Kim rolled her eyes. The latest episode of _Agony County_ that she recorded from sattelite had just started to become interesting. She paused the player and took her bag of potato chips with her when she walked into Drakken's work area. "What?"

"Behold the key to World Domination!" Drakken held the compliance chip up with a pair of tongs.

"That's what you said about your dairy spoiling ray," said Kim.

"That should have worked!" Drakken yelled. He then muttered, "Blasted cheese market."

Kim then asked, "Are you finished?"

Drakken glared at Kim a moment, then looked at her closely. "Oh dear, I think your pretty green face is developing a blemish!"

Kim's eyes widened as she produced a compact, "Where?!"

"Right..." Drakken leaned in joyfully, and placed the chip on her forehead just above her nose. "There!"

Kim's eyes became blank.

She found herself staring in the mirror at a face that showed none of the varied emotions she felt. She tried to strike him. She tried to remove the ugly, flashing accessory, but her hands did not move. Nothing would move.

Drakken cried triumphantly, "Aha!" He danced quickly around her, "Now I will have obedience!"

Kim was shocked to hear her own voice, "Yes, Dr. Drakken."

* * *

"He-stop, please!" Dr Bortel pleaded, "Our security officer searched the lab already."  
"They don't have spectrometer sunglasses," Ron said glibly.  
The scientist was taken aback, "Fascinating! Where did you get those?"  
"Our resident ten-year-old super-genius."  
Bortel pointed at We-stop, "One of them?"  
"Even smarter," smiled Ron. He then waited as the auto sensor on the glasses adjusted and zoomed in on anomalies in the area.  
"Got something?" asked Jimmy.  
"Maybe," Ron said carefully. "Wade, is this a nacho chip?  
"No," said Wade over the link in the eyglasses. "It's a leaf- or a piece of one." He typed a moment. "Oh! From the qualotoc fern."  
"Since when do they grow in the desert?"  
"They don't grow anywhere, "said Wade. "Except at the foot of Taishu Falls in the Peruvian rainforest."  
Ron now came to a conclusion. "Of course! Drakken's using mind control to make Kim work for him!"

"Except it was Kim that took the chip," said Wade. "She couldn't have been controlled when she took it."

"Unless Drakken has another way to control her," offered Ron.

"Then why take the chip?"

"It's a theory in progress!" Ron said testily. Then he thought another moment.

"OK. So we go to Peru, find Drakken, rescue Kim, grab the compliance chip and get back home before dinner!"

Back on the plane, Ron lectured his team. "You boys were a complete embarrassment back there. What was up with that?"  
Jim shrugged, "We were trying to fix the doctor's phase modulator."  
Ron was not convinced, "Was it even broken?"  
Tim said, "No, it was lame."

* * *

"Then, in fourth grade, I developed a ray that allowed me to control rubber products." Drakken ranted to She-stop.

Kim simply stood there, listening with a blank face that made her interest in her cousin Larry's stories seem keen.

"They said I was mad!" Drakken continued. "But after that no-one could best me in foursquare, tetherball, or dodge ball!" he said proudly.

Drakken leered over at Kim, "Isn't that fascinating?"  
Kim did not move. She was dressed in her modified team uniform, a two-tone green bodysuit with two-tone red gloves and boots. She looked great, except for the bright orange apron that ruined the entire ensemble. "Fascinating, Dr. Drakken," Kim said with blank sweetness.

The neuro-compliance chip on her forehead did not allow her to change her tone, or to respond differently. In fact, she couldn't do anything without Drakken's say.

"Want to hear more scintillating stories from my formative years?" Drakken asked eagerly. "Hmm?" He leaned in to stress the question, knowing how Kim would respond.  
**"**Yes, Dr. Drakken!" Kim cocked her head sweetly, despite her wish to throttle him.  
"No time," Drakken scowled and stepped away from her. "I have to make more chips if I want the whole world to be blindly obedient to me." Drakken turned and smiled gleefully, "And you know I do, She-stop."  
**"**Yes, Dr. Drakken," came the sweet, canned response again. She so wanted to blast him.

As their ride approached the Peruvian rain forest, Team Stop deplaned at high altitude.

**"**Isn't it time to pull our chutes?" Ron asked fearfully.  
Tim made a face, "No way!"

Jim chimed in, "Free falling is cool!"

Ron's blue hair was accented by a decidedly green face as they fell. When they landed, Ron wretched in the river.

Jim swung a device around the area. "Tech-scan shows huge energy readings halfway up."  
Tim said, "There's probably an entrance behind the falls."  
Ron cleaned himself off, "Why are the entrances never just, you know, like ...a door?"

Rufus, standing on Ron's shoulder, made a perplexed face, "Yah."

Ron took charge. "OK, guys. I'll infiltrate Drakken's lair and get the chip."  
Tim frowned, "Then why are we here?"

"Backup," Ron said curtly.  
Jim asked, "Then what do we do?"  
Ron looked cross, "You back up and wait until I tell you to do something!"

* * *

In the lair, Dr. Drakken was hunched over his work table looking through a magnifying lamp at the chip he was assembling. Kim stood at his side, awaiting a command. Her anger growing.

"Micrometer," Drakken held up a hand without taking his eyes off his close work on the new chip.  
Kim handed him the tool, "Yes, Dr. Drakken."  
Drakken made a measurement and held up his hand again, "Nano-weld resistor."  
"Yes, Dr. Drakken." Kim handed him the device, despite willing her hand to punch him in the mouth at full glow.

Drakken made a few final adjustments and giggled, "I love this." He turned to Kim, "Hand me a fork."  
Kim was now seething inside. He was laughing at her. Even Ron never dared go this far with his demands. Yet the chip on her head prevented the slightest bit of hostility to show. "Yes, Dr. Drakken."  
Drakken laughed softly as he took the fork from Kim, "Get me a do-do bird."  
A do-do bird?! They're extinct! "Yes, Dr. Drakken." Kim started to walk about the room against her will. She began to imagine ways to torture Drakken as her eyes searched for a non-existent bird.  
"Psyche!" Drakken was laughing aloud now. "Do-do birds are extinct."

He calmed himself down, "Oh, I'm being silly." Drakken picked up a set of tongs and grabbed the completed chip with them. "There, I'm already done. A new compliance chip." He held it up for Kim to see, "Isn't it lovely?"  
Kim wanted to take those tongs and ram them down his throat, then she would claw out his eyes. **"**Yes, It is lovely."  
"Can't you show a little more enthusiasm?" Drakken asked testily.  
Kim decided that kicking Drakken into next Tuesday would be exciting. Then she saw that camera four was focusing on a moving object. Ron could be seen climbing the cliff outside. **"**Hurrah," Kim pointed at the screen.  
"He-stop!" Drakken was genuinely surprised. "How did he get so close?" He spun at Kim, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Kim relished the open question. She wanted to tell him how angry she was, how much he had humiliated her, how stupid he was to do this when she had agreed to work for him willingly. "I was looking for a do-do bird," she answered factually.  
Drakken sneered at her and looked up at the screen. "Wait," Drakken got an idea. "Why settle for one member of Team Stop, when I can have you both?"

He grinned as he went to the cave entrance and waited.

A mere moment later, Ron popped his head up over the ledge.

"Hello," Drakken said glibly as he placed the new chip on Ron's forehead.

* * *

Gotta have a cliffhanger! Hey, and Ron's on a cliff. Yes, the story continues!

Partly in honor of the first Air of the Bon-Diggity Episode: "Stop Team Go", partly because my life has opened up again.

Speaking of Lives, Check out Second Life and seek Pim Peccable there. Be the first to join Pim's KP fan club.

Thanks again to all who helped, read and reviewed!!!!


	15. Once We Are In Emotion

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Book Two: Chapter Eleven: Once We're In Emotion

* * *

Ron was surprised to see Drakken waiting as he found the lair's entrance. He was even more surprised to find that he could not move.

"Come and join us, He-stop." Drakken was grinning wildly.

Ron's body then did move, though he had not asked it to move. He found this both weird and annoying.

He stood next to Kim, who was standing at attention by a work table wearing an ugly orange apron.

Drakken walked over and surveyed the two of them like a drill instructor surveying new troops. "So now I have Team Stop under my personal command..." Then he paused, "Something's missing."

He stepped into Ron's face, "Who's missing?"

Ron's first thought was that Kim was missing from the team. She was standing right next to him, with a flashing microchip on her forehead. He was right! Kim **was** being mind controlled by Drakken! Then he realized that Drakken wanted to know who was missing from the room. "I-stop is fishing," Ron said plainly.

"Fishing?" Drakken asked in disbelief. Then he looked at his captive servants and remembered that deception was highly unlikely, perhaps impossible. "No wonder the world is going downhill."

Unseen, a pink rodent scampered out of Ron's leg pouch and back into the jungle.

* * *

The twins (all five of them) were playing cards when Rufus ran onto the tree stump that the boys surrounded.

The pet began miming climbing actions before showing how Ron looked when the chip was placed on his face, "Ha! Huh?"  
"What's up?" asked Jimmy.

"I think He-Stop has been captured," said Timothy.

Rufus nodded.

Jim frowned, "Ron said to stay put."  
Tim smiled, "Well, Ron's not here."  
The other boys began to smile as they savored the loophole.

* * *

Minutes later, a mere two We-Stop were climbing up the cliff behind the falls.

"Camera just above you," Tim warned.

"Disabled!" Jim said with satisfaction as he fired a low-power particle beam at it from a small device the boys had worked up a few days before.

Rufus led them to the entrance, where they could see Kim and Ron still standing up like large bookends, while Drakken continued working.  
"OK," said Tim. "So, where's the chip?"  
Jim frowned, "On their foreheads!"

Rufus chattered emotionally.

"Hey!" griped Tim. "Kim's still our sister!"

Rufus crossed his forepaws and humphed.

"Here's a better plan," Jim told Rufus. "We'll distract them."

"While you go get Ron's communicator," added Tim.

Rufus looked at the boys doubtfully a moment, then shrugged.

The boys nodded as they generated more twins and ran into the lair yelling, "Hoo-sha!"  
The ruckus caused Drakken's hand to slip. His welding torch cut completely through the chip he was working on and cut a gouge in the desk. In a frustrated panic, Drakken yelled out, "Get them!"

The mind controlled couple began glowing as they counter-attacked the young boys.

Drakken hid behind his workbench as the fists and glowing energy flew.

Rufus managed to jump onto Ron's leg unnoticed.

He thought he was not noticed, that is, until Kim fired a blast at him.

Rufus was not harmed as he dove into Ron's ankle pocket. Rufus emerged a moment later, carrying a Stop Communicator.

The hairless rodent held it over his head as he traversed the battle.

Timmy gladly accepted the gift from Rufus.  
"Col fer hulp?" chittered Rufus. "Good plen!"  
Timmy shook his head, "No! We take the power cell out of communicator..."  
Jimmy walked up with another device, "And put it in our silicon phase modulator."  
Timothy chimed in, "It'll alter the control frequency of that chip."  
Jimmy said, "That's why Bortel had one in his lab."  
"To override the chip," said Timmy.

Rufus looked at each boy that spoke, but was soon getting dizzy. "Ahno diz," he moaned as he swung.

James and Tim stood up high.  
"Everybody stop!" yelled James while Tim held the modulator up high.

The combat froze.  
"You don't give the orders here." Drakken scowled, "Particularly that order!"  
"I do if I've got a silicon phase modulator," smiled Tim.  
Drakken frowned nervously, "A silicon phase modulator?" Then he asked fearfully, "Really?"  
"Hoo-sha!" came a red-clad chorus.  
"Wait!" cried Drakken. "How could even a group of little boys carry a silicon phase modulator up the cliff?"  
"It's portable," explained Jamie.  
"Portable!" Drakken guffawed. "Oh, you really had me going there for a moment."  
"Hikka-bikka-boo?" Tim asked the group.  
"Hikka-bikka-boo," all the other boys nodded.

Tim pressed the large button on his device. The indicator light came on, but it seemed to have no effect on Kim or Ron, who where now standing at rest.

They seemed to be waiting for Drakken to command them to fight again.

"Er..." said Jamie.

"Hmm," said Timmy.

"Oh-oh!" said Jim.  
"Ah!" Drakken slapped his right knee. "Portable silicon phase modulator," he laughed. "I knew it couldn't be done."

Tim adjusted the frequency of the phase modulation, hoping for some sign that Kim and Ron would be freed.

Kim and Ron then both began to giggle. They looked around the room as though searching for something funny. When they looked at each other, Kim pointed while Ron grabbed his belly. They each laughed heartily at the other's predicament.

Tim cried happily, "It's working!"

Drakken watched in shock as Jim made another adjustment.

Tears began flowing from the afflicted pair's eyes. Kim began sobbing loudly while Ron blew his nose.

"Stop that!" yelled Drakken.

Jim moved the settings again, hopefully.

Kim and Ron suddenly grabbed hold of one another. Ron's hands moved up and down Kim's back. Kim was hungrily pressing her lips on Ron's.

Drakken and the boys all cried out at once, each making odd faces.

"What are they doing _that _for?" asked Drakken.

"Change it!" called Jimmy anxiously.

Tim managed to stop staring and answered, "Right!" as he made another change.

Ron and Kim pushed away from each other quickly, each clearly aghast at the other's behavior.

Kim slapped Ron across the cheek - hard.

Ron angrily pulled back a fist.

"Ooh," cried Drakken, rather pleased and wishing he had some popcorn.

Jim hurriedly pressed another control on the portable modulator.

This time the glowing chips began to smoke.

The teen couple looked at one another carefully.  
"Kim!" Ron cried, obviously relieved.  
She-stop just glared at him and mumbled, "Ron." She then turned to her boss. "Okay, Doc. For future reference, the chip made me obey every command, but I was aware of exactly what was happening."  
Drakken flinched sheepishly, "The whole time?"  
She-stop screamed at him, "Dodge ball and dodos?!"  
Drakken decided he should retreat.  
She-stop chased after him, "Do you have any idea what listening to you is like?! It's maddening!"  
As Kim chased Drakken out the main entrance, Jim asked Ron, "Shouldn't we go after them?"  
Ron smiled, "Nah! Whatever She-stop is going to do to Drakken is ten times worse than anything I could come up with."  
"I'm sure we could think of something," wondered Jimmy.  
Ron looked down his nose at We-stop, "I think you have come up with enough ideas for one day." Then Ron suddenly cheered, "...And every one of them rocked!" He mussed Jim's hair, "You guys were pretty amazing today."  
Rufus watched this adoringly, "Aah!"  
Jim made a face, "Oh, gross!"  
Tim asked worriedly, "Are you feeling OK?"  
Ron took Rufus and sauntered to the exit, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"What about Kim?" asked Tim as they reabsorbed their spare brothers.

"She'll probably bring the jet back when she's done with Drakken." Ron grinned.

* * *

Drakken ran through the Peruvian jungle. He paused to look over his shoulder. There was no sign of her.

Kim sat on a tree branch looking down at her prey. She kept her knees hooked over the branch as she dropped down into view. Rather she would have been in view if Drakken was not looking behind him.

When Drakken turned forward to gain more ground, his nose met directly with Kim's evil grin. "She-stop!" he cried fearfully.

"Hello," Kim coolly pulled on a vine next to her.

Drakken's feet were pulled up by more vines. He was suddenly hanging upside down by his ankles, just a few inches from Kim's face. He chuckled nervously as he swung.

Kim immediately flipped down to the ground and flared up her hands.

"Maybe this is the time to discuss your raise," Drakken stammered.

Kim raised one eyebrow, then pointed one hand at Drakken's chest. Green energy flowed out and pushed Drakken away.

Drakken yelled as he swung back toward her on the vines that held him aloft.

Kim sidestepped his swiftly moving body. Drakken cried even more fearfully as he swung out over a portion of river. Small fish jumped up from the water toward him, snapping their mouths at him.

"Oh, look!" Kim said sweetly. "Piranha!"

"She-stop!" Drakken cried in full panic. "You won't kill me! I sign your paycheck!"

"Do you know how easy it is to forge your name?" Kim looked at the swinging man with her arms crossed over her chest.

Drakken cried even louder when he swung out over the river the second time.

Kim let him swing several more times before grabbing him.

Drakken was panting heavily and wheezing. "She-stop!" He reached out, trying to take hold of her. "I'll do anything! I'll give you a country. How about Australia? or Greenland?"

"Anything?" Kim mused.

"Yes, anything!" Drakken's upside down head nodded fiercely.

Kim pulled back on his lab coat and pushed him back toward the river, using her glow to boost his momentum even more. "Suffer!" she yelled loudly.

Drakken cried even louder. His panic was complete and total as piranha jumped up at him, attempting to take a bite.

Kim thought it felt good to vent her anger. She had been downright depressed since she joined Drakken's organization. Apathy and laziness had set in, but that was not her way. This was fun.

* * *

Team Stop waited patiently for Kim to return, but she did not. As weeks went by, Mrs. Possible started a new family tradition, TV night.

Ron was always invited, but was usually out with Bonnie instead.

One TV night, when Bonnie was away with her family, Ron joined them.

Carl Simon appeared on the screen with the 'Starmaker' logo behind him, "Next, a girl who's voice can melt flesh!"

"You actually _watch _this?" asked Ron.

"When it's on," said Tim matter-of-factly. "Something wrong?"

"That Carl fellow is rather cross," added Mom.

"He just does that 'cause Paul's so nice," said Jim.

"It balances things out," said Tim.

After the commercial, Paul Mohammed introduced the next singer. "Every one please give a warm welcome to Carrie Oakley!"

Carrie was dressed in a patriotic punk outfit with her blonde hair cut short. She stood on stage as the music started, and then cut the air with her sharp voice, "No, I didn't hurt my head when I fell out of bed!"

The adult Possibles winced as the singer then went into a crescendo, "This is the shape of my he-ead!"

"Talk about low grade!" Tim was covering his ears.

"Carl will have to cut her down good!" said Jim.

"Is there anything _nice_ to say about that?" asked Mr. Possible.

"Paul always finds something," Ron was shoving popcorn into his face.

The girl bowed when she had finished. The studio audience actually applauded.

Carl and Paul came out on the stage from either side.

"Well, Carrie," said Paul. "That was certainly," he paused, "on key."

"No, Paul, it wasn't," Carl snapped.

Carrie's face fell a little more each time the men spoke.

"Well, I think she presented herself quite well," countered Paul.

"Unfortunately, this is a singing competition," said Carl. " I'd like to give Carrie a 'G', but I can only go as low as an 'F'."

"She deserves it!" cried Jim at the screen.

"Jim!" Anne scolded.

"She does," protested Tim.

Carrie bit her lip and looked at Paul pleadingly.

Paul was sweating. "I think Carrie can really move up with a little more practice."

"That's debatable, Paul," Carl retorted. "Your grade?"

Paul reluctantly said, "D."

"Whoa!" Ron almost left his seat.

"Paul _never_ gives a-" said Jim.

"-Grade lower than 'C'!" said Tim.

"So," Carl told the television audience, "We must tell Carrie farewell."

Paul gave the girl a pat on the back to calm her as tears formed. "Good luck, Carrie."

"Thank you," she sniffed as she left the stage.

Carl enthusiastically faced the camera, "That's tonight's _Starmaker_! Next week, Gopher Boy-"

"His name is Dwayne," cut in Paul.

"-Dwayne the gopher boy faces a new challenger."

Mr. Possible turned off the television, "That was just cruel!"

"They were being honest," said Ron.

"That's no reason to so inconsiderate," snapped the scientist.

"Let's get to bed, Dear," I-stop patted her husband's shoulder.

* * *

Next time: More Singing!

* * *

My apologies for the latest unintentional hiatus. Summer is the busy season at work and some family adventure also graced the Sisteble house.

I am already working on the next chapter. Of course, I've been working on this chapter since I published the last one.

I will also take a moment to plug my latest hangout, 'Second Life'. A great place for creativity. If you enter that world, find Pim Peccable and ask about Avatars of the KP gang.


	16. Crouchin' Talent, Hidden Rappin'

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Crouchin' Talent, Hidden Rappin'

* * *

"Unbelievable!" cried Drakken. He then looked up from his computer display and over at Kim, who was reading a magazine article on skin care.

His silent stare managed to distract her from the makeup tips. She decided to ignore him.

He kept on staring. He simply stared at her with a blank look of expectation.

After another moment, Kim sighed. "What is so unbelievable?" she droned as though saying the phrase was a chore.

"Professor Dementor has ANOTHER new invention!" Drakken ranted.

"Yip-" Kim turned a page, "pee."

"Yippee?!?" Drakken said angrily. "That's his seventh this week!"

"Eighth," Kim corrected.

"What?" Drakken's growing anger was mixed with confusion.

"Remember the Poison Poppies?" Kim asked half-heartedly.

"He got that from a movie," frowned Drakken.

"Pen torpedo?"

"Too James Bond."

"Automatic cartoon writer?"

"Too easy."

"Transportulator?"

His brow furrowed. "I'd forgotten that one." Drakken tapped some keys on terminal. "Well, it's time to even the field."

"By that, do you mean you work in the lab or I work in the field?" Kim set the magazine down.

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken.

"To 'even the field' as you put it, you would have to start on several new inventions right away." She stood up and posed fetchingly, "OR, send me to steal a few of his inventions."

Drakken was staring again. "I like the second plan."

"You would," Kim sighed. She started to walk away, "Don't wait up."

"Where are you going?"

"To steal Dementor's whatsits," Kim snapped back.

"Not on Friday night," Drakken said sternly.

Kim winced. She almost cursed. "This is Friday?" she tried to ask innocently.

"You know what to do," Drakken glared.

Kim just sighed down at her shoes sadly.

Two hours later, Kim was on stage at Handy O'Toole's pub, singing. "You better run," Her fingers gave off a mere hint of green glow as she pointed at some schmoe sitting in the pub a few tables away from Drakken. "You better hi-ide!"

Kim tried not to let on that she enjoyed this song. Anything that Drakken required by contract was a chore to Kim, including the weekly Karaoke.

* * *

The following morning, outside the main entrance to Millenium studios stood a large statue of the letter 'M'.

When young Carrie Oakley walked up that afternoon, she was wearing the same patriotic ensemble she had worn for the show several nights before. She also wore a head-mounted microphone that seemed unusually bulky.

After the gate guard declined to allow her through; she stepped back, turned on her microphone and sang a single, long note. The sound was amplified and reverberated through powerful directional speakers built into the headset.

The fiftyish man was knocked back several yards by the resulting sonic wave. Bystanders quickly began to panic.

* * *

As Kim flew her jet to a remote Mediterrean island, she thought that she really ought to repaint it. Red with green trim would be much nicer than the white-rainbow mish mash of octagons on it now.

She could also get a new one, but not all jets have stealth capability, auto-hover and universal cupholders. As she para-glided down to the roof of Dementor's island Lair, she wondered if anyone but Ron would ever think of putting universal cupholders in an airplane.

Thinking of Ron worsened her mood.

She alighted upon Dementor's domed roof with a scowl. She used a magnetic scanner to trace the wiring inside the roof and then carefully tore open a certain panel that seemed free alarm connections and quickly re-routed several wires, bypassing several sensors. Then, a well-placed glowing punch, and she was inside the air system.

After a short crawl, she made a special cheerleading leap onto the case that held the transportulator. That particular move was handy now with avoiding the floor sensors. Then she remembered that this move was one of the few from her Middleton days that she had not come up with. That made her mad. Kim's hands flared.

Alarms sounded. Dementor must have keyed some sensors to detect the glow itself.

She'd gotten sloppy.

She grabbed the device just as the henchmen started coming in, and leaped back into the ductwork.

As Kim made her escape, she knew only one person could make her mad enough to blow a mission.

* * *

Bonnie was teaching the cheerleaders a new routine.Ron was leading football practice.

Coach Barkin cried out, "Stoppable, what are you doing?"

"The Statue of Liberty play," Ron said frankly.

"No fire on the field!" bellowed the educator.

"Fine," Ron put out the torch with one glowing hand.

"Ronny?"

"Hey, Bonnie," Ron smiled at his approaching girlfriend.

"I have a surprise for you," she cooed.

"Bo-onn," the superhero whined. "We're practicing!"

Bonnie pertly lifted one foot as she leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron's mouth opened slowly. His face was blank for a moment before he stood up straight and yelled, "To the showers, men!"

A few minutes later, Middleton High stadium was empty except for Bonnie who was feeding chocolates to the blue-haired manling who's head was in her lap.

"A nougat this time, Ronny-Wonny-kins?"

"Marshmallow, please, Bonnie-Wonny-pooh."

She giggled as she inserted a candy carefully between his lips.

Ron chewed a moment before he said, "What is nougat anyway? Does anybody know? Are they keeping it secret? If so, why?"

Rufus stopped nibbling on a peanut cluster to mimic Ron's suspicious face, "Hmmmmm."

"You are such a dumb jock," Bonnie said appreciatively.

The air was cut by the sound of the Stop communicator. Ron lifted it high, "Go Wade."

"Strange trouble at Millenium Studios," said Wade. "The whole team is being called in."

"On my way," Ron quipped.

"But Ron-bon," Bonnie whined.

Ron sat up and held one hand up to her face, "You know the drill, Bonners."

"I don't have to like it though," She frowned.

* * *

The red, white & blue clad singer continued her assault, by turning her tones up at the letter-shaped monolith over the entrance.

The sonic vibrations were too much for the large landmark. It began to shake and sway. It was not long before it fell forward into the street.

A young starlet dressed for a monster movie remake gasped dramatically when she saw her doom approaching.

Then someone in a gaudy blue outfit started glowing. The giant letter halted it's descent.

"Sorry, I'm late, miss," Ron smiled.

She looked up at him in confusion, "Are you in that wormhole show?"

"Nah," said a boy nearby in a red outfit matching the man's.

"Just your average superheroes," said his twin, causing the actress to snap her head around to the other side.

"Hea-vy," He-stop grunted.

"Right," We-stop said in unison. Two more boys appeared in a red glow and the four of them dragged the woman out from under the huge letter.

A woman was wearing - no, WAS purple knelt down to her when the boys stopped pulling her. She held a small light in the actress's eyes. "You should be all right." She smiled and pointed down the road, "Better get away while we handle this."

The woman hesitated only a moment before she ran away. She would forever remember that moment, particularly when asked to scream on camera.

He-stop let his load fall with a massive thud as soon as the boys were clear.

"Now, Miss Oakley," I-stop said in a motherly tone. "You will stop this nonsense."

"We're not going to take it anymore!" Carrie sang defiantly.

Two of the red clad boys rushed her.

Carrie touched a control on her headset as she continued to sing an old hit.

One of the glowing boys in red took the full power of Carrie's counter-attack. He gasped as he stopped. His body shook. Then parts of him began to shimmy before his body became unstable and liquified.

"Ahh!" cried the unharmed We-Stops in horror. "Her voice DOES melt flesh!"

This seemed to anger Miss Oakley even more. She touched her headset again and screamed several low notes.

The entire team was knocked back by the great wave of vibration.

Ron pushed himself up and shook off some debris. "Maybe we shouldn't insult her singing right now."

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their patience awaiting chapters and those who recently added me or this story to their faves list.

Things have been busy around the Sisteble house as I get closer to finishing a college degree.


	17. Racer Trouble

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Book Two: Chapter Twelve: Racer Trouble

* * *

Kim stalked into Drakken's lair carrying a cross between a telephone and a laser scanner. "Your latest invention," she set it on Drakken's desk with a thud.

"Thank you, She-stop," he said in distracted tone. "Would you-"

"I'm going to shower now," Kim announced as she walked out of the room without waiting to hear what else he wanted.

* * *

Jim Possible frowned. "How can we not -"

"Insult a voice that breaks things?" asked Tim.

"Just keep her busy!" I-Stop barked. She ran off while her body began to shrink and glow.

"You heard her boys." Ron picked up a large piece of the broken Millennium Studios "M" and lifted it over his head. "He-stop Smash!" he yelled as he slammed it down in front of the villainess.

Carrie tried to sing but was buffeted by both the wind that was pushed out from under the massive piece of reinforced concrete and the force of its impact with the ground. She fell onto her back with a loud grunt, which (unlike her singing) seemed only to cause feedback.

We-stop then piled on her prone body.

Down among the debris, I-stop was wishing that Ron had tried something less grand. That slab could have crushed her. Luckily, she had already deployed the glider wings hidden in her costume and the wind before it had blown her clear of it as she jumped into the air.

She then activated her boot jets. She was still a little clumsy with them, but it was better than falling to her death from her own waist height. She managed to point herself toward her target, just as the boys were pinning her.

Carrie Oakley soon let out a blast that pushed most of the boys off. She sat up and adjusted her headset, "Anybody stupid enough to get in my way, gets melted!"

We-stop began to back away slowly.

Ron frowned, not sure what to do.

Anne Possible glided her insect-sized body to the young woman's headset and, with great effort, pushed a dial nearly a quarter turn. The lack of wind near Carrie's head caused her to fall. She grabbed a slider control on the way down, pulling it with her.

"That's better," Oakley said confidently as she stood up.

Dangling from the control lever, I-stop turned on her communicator. "Ron, get her!" she commanded. "Boys, EMP!"

"Ian who?" Ron muttered.

The boys began working on a gadget they had produced.

Carrie thought she had heard something, but not clearly. The boy's new flurry of activity made her nervous.

Ron then remembered what he had been commanded and rushed forward.

Carrie hesitated while deciding who to blast, then belted a quick scale at Ron.

Ron winced as the sour notes passed him, but didn't break stride.

The noise made I-Stop lose hold of the headset. She fell a moment before catching air in the cloth wings of her suit and jetting away from the awful sound with her boots.

Ron renewed his attack just as the thing the boys' device flashed brightly.

Carrie belted out a punk ballad, but only her own sour, unamplified notes came out.

Ron noticed her voice was flat. He was also relieved at the lack of pain as he gently shoved her over.

She fell back onto some rocky debris. She was not injured physically, but she was most certainly defeated.

* * *

Days Later, Drakken jogged excitedly into the common room of his lair. "She-stop!" He bellowed, not realizing that Kim was in a seat right next to him painting her nails.

The shear volume of his cry gave her a start. "Pipe down! You almost made me ruin my nails!"

"I have a job for you," Drakken groaned.

"What?" Kim put her nail kit into her ankle pocket.

"Steal this," Drakken waved a folded-open copy of _Racecar Magazine_ in her face. On the page was a large photo of an Auto Race.

Kim examined the action photo of several sleek custom cars that were slightly blurred despite obviously good photography. "But you already have this magazine," she teased.

"The car!" Drakken started to turn a darker blue.

"Which car?" Kim asked. Honestly not knowing the answer this time.

"The best one," he glared.

Kim frowned and glared back.

"Number nine."

Kim looked closer.

"The **white** one!" he shook the magazine lightly. "Big 'M' on the hood?"

Kim eyed the photo and the white car that looked sleeker and more blurry than the rest. The number on its side could have been a 'nine', or it may not. "What's so great about that one?"

Drakken blinked twice. "You've never heard of Mifuni Go?"

"I'm not big on racing."

"His car is an example of some of the greatest vehicular technology known to man!" Drakken drooled.

"Don't spray it," Kim winced.

"I could take over with that car!"

"Yeah, right," Kim groaned.

* * *

The following morning, Kim went to the latest 'big race' that her target was scheduled to attend. There, she found the car easily. It looked just like the magazine photo, only less blurry.

It was white with a bold, stylized, purple "M" on the hood. The number nine was set in a purple circle on the door. It was sleek and smooth with curved fenders, tail fins and a nose that thrust forward like any symbol of manhood should. The interior was open with a windshield that wrapped around to meet the trunk.

Kim sat in the driver's seat and reached for the ignition. It was then that she finally realized that she did not know how to drive a car.

She had already felt like an adult; having left home and gotten a job, quit school, handled her own finances, and most of Drakken's affairs superseding all his henchmen. Yet she still had not taken the right of passage that was learning to drive.

Still, she had been able to fly since she was eleven and had been piloting the Stopjet since she was 14. A car can't be any harder than a jet.

"I only let the prettiest girls sit in the driver's seat."

Kim looked up with a start. She had somehow not seen the man approach. He was tall and thin, His brown hair seemed groomed, but shot in several different directions. He wore a purple shirt with a white collar. His slacks matched the collar. On the shirt's left breast was the word "GO" in black capital letters.

"But you qualify," he added in with more charm.

'Thank you," Kim smiled despite herself.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a race."

Kim half-climbed up from the seat, ready to toss glowing energy at him.

"Unless you'd like to come along?" he grinned.

Kim paused in thought. An improved plan quickly formed. He starts the car. She watches him drive long enough to learn how to operate it. She tosses him out in mid-race and steals it. Perfect.

"I'd love too." She grinned earnestly and sat in the passenger seat.

He jumped into the driver's seat with practiced ease and handed Kim a plain helmet before putting on one with a purple "M" marked on it. A cross between a circuit board and a key was in his hand. He inserted into the dash and turned, causing the engine to sound. "My friends call me, 'Mi'"

Kim smirked, "They call you, 'U'?"

"No. 'Mi'" he said as they pulled out onto the track.

Kim then got the connection. "Oh, short for Mifuni."

"My grandfather's name," Mi scoffed as he shifted gears. "This old scarf was his too," he indicated a scrap of red material tied around the gearshift.

"What do they call you?" he pulled the car into place before the start line and began gunning the engine.

"K-" Kim rethought that answer. "Kelly."

"Welcome aboard the Mach 9, Kel."

The lights at the start began to shift color.

As the lights reached green, Mi barked, "Hold on tight!"

* * *

Next time: A Bird Show

* * *

Yes, this latest twist was inspired by something my son got in his "Happy Meal".

It doesn't hurt that I loved that show as a kid.

I want to thank everyone for their patience awaiting chapters and those who recently added me or this story to their favorites.

For those that wonder where I have been; Second Life.

If you are ever in world, look up Pim Peccable (Sisteble wasn't an option).


	18. Exchanges

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Book Two: Chapter Thirteen: Exchanges

* * *

Mifuni Go and his new passenger picked up speed in the Mach 9. He merged in with other cars. All of them were fancy, sleek and stylishly colored. Mi and Kim pulled in near the front of the pack and approached a flagged tower with lights going up the side. As they approached, the lights changed and as they passed the lights were flashing green. Mi accelerated even more and Kim began to worry about her hair as it flew about while they sped into the American desert ahead.

"'M's everywhere. So why is everything marked so well?" asked Kim as she surveyed the car again. "Afraid people will forget it's yours?"

"Tradition," he pressed a button on his steering wheel. "When great-grandpa Goshimi emigrated from Japan, he shortened the family name." He turned the wheel sharply as the number eight car swooped close to them. "They called the first car he designed the Mach 5 instead of "one" because of a Japanese pun."

"How so?" Kim asked as she watched car eight blow a tire and skid off the track.

"'Five' in Japanese is 'go'."

Kim looked down at the car's tires and noticed that a sharp tool was protruding from the hub. As it receded, she began to see why Drakken wanted this car. "So racing is a Go tradition?"

"Well," He frowned as they closed in on a pair of cars ahead that drove close together ahead of them, keeping the Mach 9 from passing either of them. "My older brother and sister blew it off, but my little brothers head my pit crew."

Kim then had a thought. That preachy teacher back in Middleton was named 'Go'. Nah, had to be a coincidence.

Mi accelerated hard and pressed another button. The Mach suddenly leaped into the air and sailed over the two cars that had held it back.

"What the'!?!?" Kim gawked.

"Jump jacks," Mi smiled.

* * *

"You know you love it, Ron." Bonnie daintily nibbled her chimerito.

"Not in front of the press, Bonnie!"

"So people know how well we're getting along" Bonnie smiled. "So what?"

"I don't know, Bon." Ron said slowly while gazing out the restaurant window.

Rufus watched them in wonder from his plate. Sometimes they really confused him.

"Tremble in fear!" called someone from the entrance.

"Whuh?" Ron stood up outside their booth to see.

"I, Aviarius, have come to defeat you!"

"Ron, duck!" said Bonnie.

Ron looked at the bird that the man was riding, "No, that's his condor."

The man in feathers and a cape dismounted the large bird and waved a large wand around. "Aviarius will now show you what true power is!"

Ron stood his ground. He then picked up the seat from the booth he and Bonnie had been sharing and lifted it over his head.

Before Ron could throw the bench, Aviarius projected an odd looking beam from his scepter at the large target that was Ron's chest. Ron began to groan as it struck him.

"Ron!" Bonnie ran toward him without thinking and accidentally placed herself in the beam's path.

Something blue moved from Ron to Bonnie, and then they both fell to the floor.

Aviarius scowled as he retreated to the main door of the restaurant and climbed onto his Condor. "You have not heard the last of Aviarius!" he raised his scepter high as he rose into the sky.

"Ouch," Ron pushed at the corner of the bench on his chest with difficulty.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Bonnie pushed the bench. Her hands glowed as the bench shot off of Ron and settled back in place at the booth nearby.

Ron and Bonnie both stared with open mouths as her hands continued to glow blue.

* * *

Kim watched the controls of the car closely. She figured out the gauges quickly and was now watching the Tachometer in particular to see when he changed gears. The Mach 9 had been pointed at a certain mesa for over twenty minutes now. Kim was beginning to wonder if there was a tunnel through it.

As they approached, she could see that it was completely solid. "Mi. what's with the mesa?"

"We're going around it." He said without looking at her.

"But if you don't turn soo-"

Kim cut her own sentence off when she suddenly noticed a blue car to their right coming very close and accelerating fiercely. It was angling a collision course.

"Look out!" cried Kim.

"On it!" Mi tapped a button on the wheel and turned it fiercely.

The mesa was right ahead. The blue racer was immediately on their right. The Mach 9 tipped over.

* * *

Dr. Batman set down the diagnostic device on the examination table next to Bonnie.

"Well?" asked Ron anxiously.

Dr. Batman pursed her lips thoughtfully.

The quiet was pierced by the phone on the Team Stop main console behind them. Jim picked up the handset.

"Hello?" Jim then listened and began to smile at the others. "One moment, please." His smile faded as he looked at his mother, who stood next to the family doctor.

"Someone's asking for-" he faltered, nervous yet obviously somewhat amused, "Robin."

Dr. Batman groaned.

Bonnie looked at the woman with a perplexed face.

I-Stop stepped forward, "I'll take care of it."

Dr. Batman gruffly held up a hand, "No, allow me."

Mrs. Possible stepped back to allow her long-time friend to pass.

Dr. Batman's black bangs bobbed as she took the phone from Jim, not attempting to hide her annoyance. "Hello!"

She listened only a moment, "I told you to stop calling, Mohinder!" Her tone rose slightly higher than it had begun. "Don't make me get a restraining order!" She then hung up the phone somewhat hard.

She paused a moment and sighed loudly before letting go of the phone and walking back to the meeting table, where Team Stop waited with their friend. She stopped in mid-step when she saw the way that Ron, the twins, and even Bonnie were looking at her.

"What?" the specialist asked testily.

The boys all just stared.

Mrs. Possible shrugged.

Bonnie yelled, "Your name is _Robin Batman_?!?"

Ron nonchalantly took one step away from Bonnie.

The twins ran around the table and took cover.

Dr. Batman advanced upon the cheerleader.

"Now, Doc," I-Stop stepped in front of her colleague. "She -."

Robin looked at her friend, colleague, and patient a moment. She gave the purple woman a quick, polite nod before stepping around her.

"I am Dr. Batman to you," she told Bonnie firmly. "And to everyone else," she addressed the room. "That's all that concerns you about me." She looked Bonnie in the eye, "Clear?"

Bonnie did not seem impressed. "Sure."

"It's best that all of Team Stop understands that." The doctor called down at the table.

"Yes, Ma'am," came the chorus of several young boys. This may or may not have been accompanied by snickering.

"But I'm not on the team," Bonnie pointed out.

"You have the blue glow now," said Dr. Batman.

"Ah, ma-an!" Ron whined.

Bonnie looked at one of her hands, which did begin to glow. "But Ron-"

"-Doesn't have it anymore," the 'super-hero doctor' finished. "I'm very curious how it happened."

Ron stepped up, "Aviarius just pointed some scepter and - zap! - Power switch."

"You said that, Ron," I-Stop said cordially. "But you make it sound like magic."

"Kirlian field manipulation might look that way," admitted her dark-haired colleague.

"Oh?" Mrs. Possible was surprised.

Dr. Batman nodded, "These powers obviously affect the Kirlian aura. That's what causes the actual glowing effect. I just hadn't realized how much a part of the equation your bio-electrical auras are in these powers."

"English, Doc?" griped Ron.

"He removed the glow from your body," she said slower than was necessary. "Then it attached to Bonnie."

"So now I'm just plain old Ron," he sounded disappointed.

"There's nothing plain about you, Ron." Bonnie reached out and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Ron winced as the glowing hand dug in. "Careful, Bon-"

"Oh!" Bonnie pulled back quickly. "Sorry, Ronny," she smiled sheepishly.

Ron massaged his broad shoulder with his other hand. "Right now I'd even settle for Monkey Power."

"So, how do we get this fixed and stop Aviarius?" asked Bonnie.

"He's probably after all our powers," said Jim.

"We're just lucky that he didn't get Ron's!" said Tim.

"Avarius is one of our worst enemies," I-Stop sounded worried.

"But you always beat him," insisted Bonnie.

"Yeah," said Ron. "But it took all of us to do it." He looked around at his team as though searching for opinions.

Mrs. Possible and her boys each half-nodded.

Ron sighed, "We need Kim."

* * *

After a moment, Kim realized she hadn't died and opened her eyes, The Blue car was to her right. She was looking down at it from above.

She leaned forward to see that the Mach 9 was driving on firm rock that it was kicking up as its tires dug in. To their left was sky.

"We're driving on a wall!" Kim cried.

"Spiked tires," Mi explained as though it were nothing.

Impressed, Kim pointed right and asked, "Who's that?"

Mi frowned. "The Blue Racer."

Kim stared at him, "I can see that his car is blue."

"Well, I don't know who he is. OK?"

"He's good." Kim watched as the car that had nearly hit them hugged the mesa.

"Best on the circuit," Mi nodded.

"But you don't know his name?" Kim asked skeptically.

Mi shrugged. "He's got this whole 'secret identity' gimmick going." As they neared a corner of the mesa, he added, "Nice guy though. He saved my life once."

Mi struck another button. This time the Mach 9 was thrust away from the mesa.

Kim could see the blue car clearly below them as they rolled through the air over it and landed to the right of it. The driver did in fact wear a blue mask over his face.

After the race cars were clear of the mesa, an explosion kicked up rock and dirt ahead of the two lead cars.

Mi and the Blue Racer both braked and spun their cars to a stop at the edge of the small crater.

Kim looked down at the crater, glad Mi drove so well.

On top of the mesa they had just passed was a monster truck equipped with a cannon that was still smoking.

Kim stood up in her seat and strained her eyes against the bright sky.

The drivers each exited their cars.

"Who on earth?" asked Mi.

"Wears a mullet anymore?" asked Kim.

The driver of the truck, screamed wildly as he sped off the mesa's edge. He seemed to be enjoying the free fall. His truck landed with a bounce and then skidded to a stop near the racecars. "That's what I'm talking about!"

The large, mustached man then trained his cannon on Mi. "These rides now belong to Motor Ed! Seriously!"

"You won't get away with this," the Blue Racer said bravely.

"Dude, are you some sorta comic book?" The huge man spoke with a thick Jersey accent.

"I am quite real, thank you," said the large man in blue.

"Don't you know that masks are so eighties?" Kim playfully ripped off the blue mask.

"Hey! Don't!" he called out. He had been caught completely off guard.

"Hiro?" Mi gawked at the unmasked racer in blue.

"You know him?" asked Kim.

"My brother," Mi was still glass-eyed.

"Hi, Mi," Hiro Go said sheepishly.

"Your-" Mi Go stuttered. "But- What the-!" He shook his head to clear the cobwebs of shock. "You said racing was beneath you!"

"No, I said racing with the family was beneath me."

"You arrogant son –"

"Dudes!" The cannon shot again, scorching the ground well. "Give me your rides!"

The brothers exchanged a quick glance. "No!" they said together.

Ed aimed the cannon at the blue car fired. The explosion was spectacular.

Ron sat at the console drumming his fingers. He suddenly stabbed a switch. "Anything Wade?"

"Sorry, Ron," the pudgy kid said. "Kim hides her tracks well."

"Well," Ron paused. He knew Wade was trying his best. Tracking people was something he did well. That didn't change the fact that Ron didn't have his glow. "Keep trying." He poked the button again and Wade disappeared.

"The Blue Racecar!" Hiro lamented.

"You named it?" Mi asked.

"That's a name?" asked Kim.

The cannon turned to the white car. As it warmed up, the cannon began to glow green and fall apart.

"My baby!" Ed called as the weapon's pieces littered the desert floor.

Mi looked over at Kim. "What the heck did you do?"

"I have tricks too." Kim smiled.

"Time to go!" called Hiro.

"Right," agreed Mi. "Everybody in!"

The colorful three jumped into the Mach 9 and Mi gunned the engine.

As they sped away, Kim shot out Ed's tires.

"You are handy to have around, young lady," said Hiro

"Haven't had a girl on the team in a while," Mi was holding the wheel tensly as the car approached the pack of race cars that had gone around the Mesa on the other side while they handled Ed.

"Makes me wish Shiori were here," Hiro mused.

"Where is she these days?" asked Mi.

"Teaching in the mid-west somewhere," the older man shrugged.

Kim's stomach began to turn.

* * *

The next morning, Ron was listless. Bonnie wished her new strength could lift his spirits. The walk to school was agonizingly quiet.

Then they had to attend some lame assembly. Ron just sulked as they took their seats in the gym.

Bonnie felt so bad for him. "Ron-"

"All Right, People!" called Mr. Barkin. "Listen UP!" he shouted louder than Bonnie thought possible.

Ron didn't looked phased, though he did look up at Barkin as though Bonnie wasn't there. Rufus shrugged at her.

"In the spirit of international…" Barkin lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers, "touchy-feely-ness, Middleton High is participating in a week-long exchange with its sister school in Yamanuchi, Japan." Barkin bowed for effect.

"Please give a warm Mad Dog welcome to.." Barkin put his hands together, "Hirotaka."

The gym doors were breached by a thug on a motorcycle who brought it to a screeching halt next to Barkin. The crowd applauded. Barkin didn't flinch.

Hirotaka removed his helmet, revealing a handsome head of hair. He reached into his leather jacket and smoothly brought out a stick of gum, unwrapped it, popped it into his mouth and saluted the assembly. All with one hand. "Hi!"

Every cheerleader present swooned.

"Check out the import," squeaked Tara.

Ron perked up, "Sure, the guy's got looks, attitude and a ride, but can he bench press a Buick?"

Bonnie smiled sheepishly at Ron.

"Sheekan!" Rufus pointed at Bonnie.

"Oh, yeah," Ron's funk returned as quickly as it had left.

"And now," Barkin announced dramatically, "the name of the Middleton Student who will travel to the land of Sumo and Animè."

Ken Uzimaki stood up. He was wearing his wearing his favorite T-shirt and had his hair up Sumo-style for the occasion.

"Ron Stoppable!" yelled Barkin.

Ken froze in his tracks.

Ron stood up in shock.

Bonnie grinned at him proudly.

"Huh?" Ron gasped. "Me?"

Rufus began dancing.

Barkin marched over to Ron. "Get this straight, Stoppable. For the next seven days, you will be a cultural ambassador." He poked Ron's ribs with his index finger. "You represent this school, city and nation." He ended with his hand over his heart.

"Don't worry, Mr. B." Ron stood up straight for the first time in days. "I am master of diplomacy." Ron then thought a moment. "But if they push any raw fish on me, I'll chuck!"

Bonnie put her head in her hand and whined. "Ronnn."

* * *

Kim snuck into Drakken's lair and made her way quietly from the front entrance to her room. She paused to make certain the hall was clear.

At that precise moment, Drakken came around the next corner wearing striped pajamas, an open robe and bunny slippers. He was carrying a bowl of cereal and the spoon was in his mouth. "Oh!" he cried with his mouth full.

Kim resisted the urge to groan.

Drakken swallowed. "There you are, She-stop!" He set the spoon in the half-full bowl. "Where's the Mach Nine?" He looked about the hall as though the vehicle could fit there.

"Umm" Kim searched for an answer.

"Is it in the hangar bay?"

"No, it's not in the hangar bay."

"You brought it into the lab already?" Drakken looked pleased. "Excellent! Once I finish breakfast, I'll-!"

"It's not here at all."

-examine the -!" Drakken's face turned One hundred and eighty degrees. "What?"

"I didn't steal it! Okay!" Kim yelled. "This other gut was ready to steal it and I had to stop him! I just never got a good chance after that, and then the flipping race ended!" Kim made her most angry face. "So no racy car! Kapisch?"

"What set you off?" Drakken asked frankly.

"Nothing!" Kim huffed and walked to room. Then she slammed the door.

Drakken shrugged. "Oh, well. Next plan."

* * *

Ron stepped back and looked the suitcases he had just set in the back of the van. "It seems we have all the essentials." He shut the hatch. "Still have to get used to loading those one at a time."

"You'll have such fun in Japan, Ron," Bonnie grinned. Then she noticed the bag still in his hand was dripping cheese. "You're bringing Nacos?"

"Just for the plane," Ron ran his finger along the drip to catch as he got into the passenger seat. "I'll restock at the Tokyo Airport." While Rufus caught more dripping cheese in his mouth, Ron frowned. "Are you sure you will be okay without me, Bon?"

It was just then that Bonnie noticed Hirotaka was walking out of the library.

"Bonnie?"

"Huh?" Bonnie was distracted by a crowd of girls calling, "Hirotaka!" with all the charm a mob could muster. As the girls ran by, Bonnie realized Ron had said something. "Oh! Sure, Ron." Bonnie smiled a wry smile. "I'll make do."

Kim sat back in the warm water and tried to relax. Just her, some bubbles, candles, and a brand new copy of _Villain's Digest_."

* * *

Next Time: Kung fu, Tutors, and Monkeys; Oh My!  


* * *

Yes, I finally got things together enough to finish another chapter.

Thanks for all your patience.


	19. Schooled

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Book Two: Chapter Fourteen: Schooled

* * *

Kim was relaxing in her tub. Just as the water was starting to feel cool, Kim finished the silly animology test and moved on to classifieds.  
'Tutor wanted. Excellent pay, meals included.'  
Kim saw this as an opportunity for a change of pace.

* * *

Ron' flight was fairly uneventful. While he reassembled his luggage, he missed having the blue glow again. Rufus had the good idea of getting a cart for it all. He was just wheeling it toward a Bueno Nacho when he heard his name.  
"Stoppable-san!"  
Then he saw her. A woman formed from the Japanese heavens and poured into a traditional school uniform.  
"I am Yori," she held her hands in front of her serenely, "from the Yamanouchi school." She walked toward him as smoothly as a gentle river.  
He felt a raging river within. Then Rufus smacked him. Ron realized his jaw was sagging and smiled coolly.  
"It is my honor to guide you this week," Yori finished.  
Ron giggled like a schoolgirl. "Believe me. The honor is like," he felt like swooning. "Totally mine."

* * *

In Miss Go's class, excitement was at a high. Bonnie tried to contain herself. All the other girls were on the edges of their seats.  
Miss Go even seemed pleased with the new arrival. "For those of you who haven't heard, Hirotaka will be visiting us this week from our sister school in Japan."  
"Konichiwa," It seemed anything Hiro did was extremely cool.  
"Please, take a seat, Hiro." Miss Go smiled.  
Every female hand in the room shot up. They each waved at him with pleads of 'over here' and 'this seat's free!'. Bonnie started to think them all fools, but then noticed her own hand was in the air pointing at Brick's seat next to her.  
"Sorry I'm late, Miss Go." Brick rushed in. "Coach Barkin wanted to yell a lot more than usual this morning."  
Hirotaka sat down in Brick's seat and winked at Bonnie.  
Bonnie could only grin.  
"I'll check with Mr. B about that." Miss Go said from inside her desk drawer. "Just be seated."  
"Hey!" cried Brick.  
Miss Go looked up. "Oh." She sat at her desk with her lesson plan now in hand. "Brick, could you take a different seat this week? It's only temporary."  
"Yeah." Brick looked at the newcomer like a wolf in the wild. "Sure thing, Miss Go."

* * *

The elderly man fiddled with his cane as he spoke. "Thank you, Ms. Stop."  
Kim almost corrected him, but she didn't feel like being addressed as 'Miss Possible' either.  
"I believe you will make a fine tutor for my son."  
"No big," Kim smiled. "Just wire the pay to my offshore account and show me the student."  
"If you will follow me..."

* * *

The truck left Ron and Yori next to his luggage at the side of a country road.  
"So, where's the school?" Ron asked.  
"The campus is on the peak of Mount Yamanouchi."  
Ron sat down on one his softer bags and looked up at the mountain range. "So we just wait for a helicopter?"  
Yori giggled sweetly. "You are funny, Stoppable-san!" Her face turned serene again, "It is, of course, our honor to walk."

* * *

As Bonnie started the walk home from school, she saw Hirotaka coolly walking with his throng of admirers. No way she was going to let one of those losers win him. Bonnie jogged after him and soon caught up to the crowd.  
"Do you know Karate?" asked Tara.  
"Kung Fu actually," Hirotaka said as though commenting on the weather.  
"Oooh," swooned Colleen. "Could you show us some moves?"  
"I could not show all of you my moves." Hirotaka stopped and turned. "Perhaps Rockwaller-san will allow me to show her some of them."  
Suddenly, every eye was on Bonnie. This was one of those moments she always relished. She knew exactly what to do. "Sure, Hirotaka." She smiled like a runway model. "I'd love to see your King fu."  
The girls all laughed.  
It took Bonnie a moment, but she realized she'd said the word wrong.  
Hirotaka hadn't noticed. "Excellent." He then walked over to his motorcycle. "Meet me at Stop Tower. Six o'clock tomorrow morning." He sped away as some of the more determined girls ran after his bike.

* * *

On a small Mediterranean island, Senor Senior Senior marched to his pool. There he found his son, tanning as usual. He tapped his cane to announce himself and spoke without waiting for acknowledgement.  
"The disappointment I feel in you is immeasurable, Junior." He said sternly. "However, I will be the first to admit, it is not your fault."  
Junior seemed surprised at this, "It is not?"  
"There are no bad students," his father said wisely, "only bad teachers. If you have failed to become a competent supervillain," He sighed and hesitated thoughtfully. "It's because I have failed to reach you."  
"Fine," Junior shrugged. "I do not hold a grudge."  
The old man ignored his response. "To remedy this, I have secured the services of a qualified tutor."  
Junior looked up from his pop magazine for the first time. "A tutor? You mean like the nice lady you hired to do all my homework in grades K through 12?"  
"No, my son!" Senor Senior raised his cane dramatically. "No, not like Miss Bunny. A tutor in villainy!"  
Kim took that as her cue. She stepped up from her hiding place, just sunward of the boy and let her shadow fall on him plainly.  
Junior was not impressed. "Could you move? You are blocking my sun."  
Kim was mildly annoyed by his attitude, but was also impressed that he remained cool. She let out a kai yell as she kicked the pool lounge chair out from under him. As he looked up at her groggily, she barked. "Lesson one: Keep your eyes wide, especially to people who can hurt you."

* * *

The walk up the mountain was grueling. Ron wished had glowing strength to carry the bags. He considered asking Yori to help, but that would not have been gentlemanly.  
It was Yori that made the walk tolerable. She was prettier than even the local flora and kept laughing at the strangest times.  
Even the exotic animals they passed were no match for her. She was fairer than the deer on the trail, cuter than the squirrels that darted through the trees; her eyes were lovelier than those of the monkey in the tree–  
Ron stopped. Every cell in his body screamed panic, but he screamed, "Monkey!"  
Yori was quick to act. "Stoppable-san, there is no danger. It is merely a macaque."  
Ron was flailing his arms and running in circles while screaming. Bags were falling and flying in various directions. Ron paused after she spoke. He looked at the furry primate.  
The macaque stared back, motionless.  
"That's not a monkey?" he asked incredulously.  
"Macaques on this mountain are quiet safe." She explained, "They do not bother the human population."  
The macaque went back to digging something out of his arm fur. He then ate whatever he found.  
"It looks like a monkey," Said Ron.  
"Munky," agreed Rufus.  
Ron then noticed that his luggage was strewn about the countryside. "Ah, man!"  
"We must hurry, Stoppable-san." Yori bowed before beginning to walk away, "We must arrive before sundown."  
"Or my honor," Ron sighed, "– right."  
Then things started to get bad.

* * *

Bonnie's sisters griped at her when she woke up early. They complained that she was making too much noise and that the light was bothering them.  
Lonnie called her awful names, saying no one should be up so early. She shut up when Bonnie showed off her new glow.  
When Bonnie arrived at Stop Tower, she opened the door with her glowing hand. It felt strange. Ron had always let her in before.  
"Konichiwa, Rockwaller-san."  
"Hirotaka?" Bonnie was genuinely surprised. "How did you-?"  
He smiled coolly. "Possible-san was most kind. He gave me a key."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"So that I may train you." Hirotaka removed his leather jacket.  
Bonnie began to notice the muscles under his T-shirt. "Train me?"

"I offered to show you some Kung Fu." He assumed a balanced stance and raised his hands. His arms moved about in a blur that would have easily rendered nearby enemies unconscious. "The Mantis style is not as unpredictable as Tai Xing Pek War, but it is more focused."  
Bonnie just stood there staring blankly.  
"It could come in handy if you are attacked." He placed his right fist into his left palm and bowed slightly. "Shall we begin?"  


* * *

"Let's get started." Kim tapped the chalkboard impatiently. "The first thing that every good villain needs is-" When she turned, Kim saw that Junior had put a music player to his ears and was bobbing his head to a song playing so loud she could make out the bass line.  
With a snarl she snatched the headphones by the wire and once they were away from him, watched them disintegrate into her glow.  
Junior was miffed, "Hey, I was listening to that!"  
"Yes," Kim smiled. "And now you're listening to me! " She tapped the board even harder; "the first thing that every villain needs is...?" she drew out the word, encouraging Junior to finish.  
Junior thought a moment. "I know this one," he said triumphantly. "An evil laugh."  
Kim nearly had a fit. "Oh, for crying out...!" She managed to calm down. "Your old man has totally warped your mind." She flipped her hair and took a deep breath. "Try again."  
Unsure, Junior spit out the next thing he thought of, "villainous calling card?"  
Kim began to sneer.  
"A robust tan?" Junior shrank back from Kim.  
Kim could not believe his stupidity. She leaned in toward him menacingly.  
"Spinning tops of doom?" He raised his arms to shield his handsome face.  
Kim was lifting a glowing claw. He actually made Ron look smart.  
"You are going to slash something again, aren't you?" Junior whined.  
Kim realized she was losing her cool. She growled at her own incompetence and lowered her right hand as its glow faded. She had to actually force it down with her left hand. "The first thing that every villain needs is the basic tools of the trade."  
Kim sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Maybe some hands on activity would make it sink better. "Follow me." She began to walk toward the hangar, "We're going on a little field trip."  


* * *

After enduring all the trials of the mountain, Ron still had managed to keep one bag of Bueno Nacho food. "The nacos are safe," He held it high as he took large, exhausted, lagging steps. Then his ability to stand ceased, "Go on without me."  
Yori bowed toward him and raised an arm toward a waterfall, "But we are almost there, Stoppable-san."  
Ron was breathing heavily, "It will be my honor to pass out."  
Then as Ron watched, the girl walked behind a waterfall and completely out of sight. There had to be a shelf above that sheltered a tunnel below the falls.  
Ron was fascinated by this phenomenon, "Check it out!"  
Rufus nodded, "Yuhuh"  
Ron picked himself up and walked after Yori.  
She awaited him at one end of a rope bridge across a gorge. On the next mountain was an old Japanese villa. It looked like something from the Edo period.  
Yori led him across the bridge and through the main gate.  
Once inside, Ron could not believe his eyes.  
People in armor were dueling with wooden swords. Ninja were repelling down one wall of the villa, only to disappear in a puff of smoke at the bottom. Many people were in a formation doing some sort of slow fighting dance, while others were actually floating a few feet off the ground!  
Ron took all this in slowly and was surprised by the first question on his lips, "Is this a public school?"  
An old man who was nearly balding, yet had a beard that concealed most of his face approached Ron slowly. "Ron Stoppable, we have awaited your arrival. I am Sensei."  
Sensei waved an arm out at the activity in the courtyard. "Yamanouchi is no ordinary school. We are a secret training ground for the ancient art of ninjutsu." He then bowed before walking away again. "Please excuse me while I call the students together."  
"A secret ninja school!" Though excited, Ron was quite confused by this revelation. "Wait, is it a public secret ninja school?"  


* * *

"Not bad, Bonnie-san." Hirotaka smiled only slightly. "You must remember in battle to use all the resources available to you."  
Bonnie was confused, "But you said that all I truly needed was my own body and mind."  
"This is true of most warriors," Hiro agreed. "But you have more."  
Bonnie gasped.  
Hiro nodded, "The Stop Team Glow."  
"But I can't use that kind of strength on you!" Bonnie cried. "You could get hurt!"  
Hiro chuckled. "Do not worry your pretty head over me." He then came at her again.  
Bonnie was surprised at the speed and ferocity of the attack. She used a moved he had recently taught her to throw him over her shoulder. Her body glowed as they connected.  
Hiro was then flying toward the far gym wall.  
Bonnie gasped, "Hirotaka!"  
He kicked off the far wall and flipped onto the mat into a standing position. "I asked you not to worry."  


* * *

Kim nimbly landed on the rooftop and waited for Junior to clumsily follow. He might have done better if he wasn't clutching the shopping list in one hand. "Could we not just buy these items?"  
Kim placed a palm over her face. She was beginning to understand why her teachers at Middleton were so stressed. Then she lectured Junior, "Criminals don't _buy_ anything." She knelt down by the skylight. "Besides, this gives you something money can't buy," She lit one hand and grabbed the lock. As it melted in her hand, her voice dripped with power. "... Experience."  


* * *

"Why call an assembly?" Ron thought that they should not be making such a big deal for him. After all, he longer had his glowing powers. "I'm nothing special."  
"You are wrong, Stoppable-san," Yori said sweetly. "The other students will want to meet you."  
Ron remembered the assembly Barkin had called for Hirotaka. It did seem only fair that he get one too.  
Once on the stage with Yori and the Sensei, Ron was entranced by all the strange faces. Ninja faces. He hardly heard all that Sensei said. That is, until he took out a fine wooden box.  
Sensei held the box out before him, toward the students. "Our school has a long and honored history." He held the box up toward a statue of a samurai. "It was founded in the year 338 AD by the great warrior, Toshimiru." He lowered the box and turned with his arms still outstretched to face Ron, "who carved this monastery from the mountain using only this sword." Sensei reverently opened the box, revealing for Ron to see a samurai sword. "The Lotus Blade."  
Every eye was on Ron. Yori was smiling at him. All the ninja were watching him. Sensei gave a slight, but very encouraging nod. Even Rufus nodded at him and pointed at the sword.  
Was this some school tradition? Had all these students once held the sword of the school's founder? Hesitantly, Ron reached out to take the sword out of the box.  
A voice rose from far back in the crowd, "No!"  
Ron jumped at the noise like when his Mom had caught him snitching cookies. "What?!"  
The protestor marched to the podium, "You say too much, Master Sensei." The young ninja made a dismissive wave at Ron. "He is a gaijin!"  
Ron struggled to remember hearing that word. Once, Ken Uzimaki had shown him some anime shows. It meant 'foreigner', 'outsider'.  
"No, it's cool." This guy must be worried that Ron will reveal their ninja school. "I'm way good at keeping secrets," then Ron remembered the time he told Bonnie about Pandaroo. Kim was mad at him for months because of that. " Unless, You know," he said sheepishly, "It's something really juicy."  
Sensei ignored Ron's whining and turned on the protestor with the first trace of anger he had shown since Ron arrived. "Fukushima, Your rudeness dishonors us all."  
Fukushima's face changed from an emotionless mask to one of shock as he ran toward the stage, "But, master..."  
Sensei's face was still serene, except for furrowed eyebrows, "I warn you. Do not further shame yourself."  
Fukushima returned to a logical façade and ascended the stairs to face Ron. "Honored guest." He bowed. "I must beg your forgiveness."  
Ron made a surfing salute, "Dude, please, nothing but love. " He was pleased to see Yori smiling at him.  
After night fell, Yori took a paper lantern and led Ron to one of the modest buildings on the Yamanouchi campus. Inside, she pulled aside a paper wall, "This will be your room."  
Ron stepped into a room made only of paper with no furniture. "So does the bed flip out from the wall or something?"  
Yori giggle, "That is the bed, Stoppable-san." She pointed at a thin mat on the floor.  
Rufus acted quickly, finding the softest part and lying down on it.  
Ron smiled at the sweet sound, "Call me Ron-san."  
"You should sleep. Wake up is at four o'clock sharp."  
Ron did sleepily sit on the mat. "Four?" He stretched his arms "In the afternoon?" He slid Rufus to one side and set his head down as well, surprised at how tired he was. "Yeah, that sounds doable."  
"You are so funny with your American style jokes, Stoppable-san." She slid the door closed. "Good night."  
A moment later, a tremendous noise happened.  
Ron woke suddenly but not completely. "Snooze button!?!" He stood up and began looking for the alarm clock. He walked straight through a paper wall to find students running out of the building. Ron quickly found his slippers and while still putting on the second slipper, hopped on one foot outside.  
Outside, Ron noticed the tiniest sliver of light on the horizon. The stars were still bright in the sky.  
"Today we begin with the dragon course." Sensei spoke quietly, yet all of the assembled ninja heard him plainly. "Be quick. Be silent. Go!"  
"Hey, wait up!" Ron called as the class ran in many directions. That slipper just wouldn't stay on right!  
On the next hop, Ron's shin struck something. He fell over it into a mud puddle. With a yelp.  
It had been Fukushima's ankle, "Welcome to Yamanouchi, Gaijin!" he laughed.  
Ron got up, and changed into a gi.  
Though he missed the dragon course, he found Yori and several other students starting another exercise. As he watched, the crouched slightly and simply disappeared!  
Rufus grunted before assuming the same stance and he too faded away.  
Having seen enough, Ron took copied the stance as well. When he failed to become invisible, he grabbed a potted plant and placed it in front of himself.  
Come lunchtime, Ron had worked up an appetite indeed. Everyone lined up before an elderly woman who wore the signature garb of a lunch lady, even in Japan. She held a tray of sushi. When students approached her, they took sushi rolls from the tray with their chopsticks. This was not a simple task, however, for she moved the tray to evade the student's grasp.  
When Ron's turn came, he could not get a bite. Even taking the sticks in his two fisted hands and stabbing in turn only tired him further. When he stopped the breathe, Rufus seized the moment and ate all the remaining sushi. It was gone in seconds.  
At meditation time, Ron managed to get into the Lotus position more easily than he expected. Rufus actually rose into the air before anyone else, but Ron fell asleep.  
When he woke, everyone was chopping wood with karate hand blows. Ron hastily realized he was behind. He looked around for a block of wood, but saw none. Thinking quickly, he karate-kicked a tree. The move would have done Bruce Lee proud. The tree obediently fell over and caved in the roof of the school's largest building.  
Fukushima laughed heartily at it.  
Ron winced at the squinted look he caught from Sensei.  
When it was time for staff training, Fukushima was glad to spar with Ron.  
Ron held his own against the ninja for a few moments. Each blow was blocked well.  
Fukushima stood back and spun the staff impressively.  
Not to be outdone, Ron spun his as well. His clothes were ripped from him. "Oh, man, even in Japan!"  
Yori just giggled.  


* * *

"I don't understand it," the shop owner told the young consultants, "all they took was two pair of infrared goggles."  
When those consultants asked another European business owner who had been robbed, the missing items were only two coils of climbing rope.  
Another store was missing only two grappling hooks, yet another was missing no more than two parachutes!  
But when they came to assist, Francois, a world famous hair dresser, he was beside himself. "All of it, every last jar!" He lamented to the heavens, "Oh, my poor Le Goop!"  
"Le Goop?" commented the young man. "Le clue."  
"I caught a glimpse of them." Francois lifted one finger in realization, "There was a boy, tall and slim, but a few crepes short of a suzette."  
"Let me guess," The young woman sounded pleased. "He was with an older gentleman, strong family resemblance?"  
"Mais non! A young lady." The artist held up his hands, "She had the glowing green hands."  
"Junior?" The teen boy was confused. "Without his dad?!"  
The girl was even more intrigued, "Glowing hands?"  


* * *

Kim surveyed the cadre of recently stolen items. "Junior, hair care was not on the list."  
Junior merely combed his hair defensively, "I have the cowlick issues."  
"Whatever." Kim picked up a dry marker "The next and most important step." She underlined where she had earlier written 'EVIL PLOT'. "Every villain needs an evil plot." She waved the marker. "Take Drakken. His plot…" Kim thought through all Drakken's lame ideas. "Umm," Her head started to hurt. "Always taking over the world." She frowned, "Always."  
Junior raised a hand anxiously, "Oooh, can we do that?!"  
"You have to walk before you can run." Kim said plainly. "Let's start small.  
"How about more thieving?"  
"Good," Kim set down her marker. "It should be something valuable and heavily guarded." She put one hand to her chin. "Let's see."  
Junior watched anxiously as her brow furrowed.  
"Almost got something," Kim said hopefully. "Hold on."  
Junior started to speak.  
"No, no." She held up a hand, "Don't say a word. It's on the tip of my tongue."  
She began to sing-song, "I go-ot it."  
Senor Senior walked into the room and called happily, "Hello! I thought I'd see how you kids are doing."  
"I lost it." Kim frowned.  
Junior scoffed loudly. "Father!"  
"If I've come at a bad time..." The Senior Senior asked hestitantly.  
"Well," Kim smiled weakly as she walked up to meet him. "yeah." She put her hands on her hips, "You did." She gave him a firm but gently shove out the door and close it after him, "Thanks for dropping in!"  
Junior sat down at his computer, "Maybe we just run the web search for "valuable" and "heavily guarded".  
Kim was surprised by this suggestion. "All…" She was also surprised by how much sense it made. "…Right"  
"I am learning from the best," Junior smiled at her as he typed.

Kim looked over his shoulder as the search results came up. She nodded and shook her head as his moved the cursor over the top hits. When she read one, she let out a positive grunt.  
Junior clicked on that link. As the page loaded, Kim looked over everything anxiously, "Yeahhh.." Finally, She cried. "Yes!"  
Junior held up a hand and Kim High-fived him as she called out, "Unreal! "  


* * *

After the required exercises were done for the day, Ron decided to run the Dragon course. Yori showed him the routine. He was not swift the first time through and it is hard to be silent when you are screaming in pain. His speed improved the second and third times.  
As Yori helped him back to his room, his wounds were still tender. "Ow! Ow! Owwwww!" he cried. "Don't pull so fast." When they paused, Ron set a hand on Yori's shoulder. "Listen, maybe I'm not cut out for this ninja school stuff, Yori."  
Yori sighed. "It has been harder for you than Rufus-san." She gestured toward the tree that Rufus had been meditating beneath since Ron began the Dragon course. Ron could see that he had not moved at all the entire time.  
Suddenly, Rufus's eyes opened. He stood and picked up the samurai letter opener he had been contemplating, assuming a fierce stance. Then he leapt higher than Ron was tall. He leapt high into the cherry tree and sliced at the branches several times. As he landed back on the ground, it appeared he had not disturbed the tree at all. This alone impressed Ron, for the branches were dense.  
Then, cherries began to fall. Rufus darted about the ground beneath the tree catching them in his mouth. Not one cherry hit the ground.  
"You must not give up," Yori told him as they walked again. "Even a mighty river was once a stream."  
Ron lamented, "But I'm a trickle!" then he sighed "that used to be a huge river." He yelled louder, "I've got the whole thing backwards!"  
As they approached Ron's room. Yori said, "I believe in you, Stoppable san." They stood at his door simply looking at each other a moment. Then Yori stepped away. "Good night." Suddenly, she swiftly leaned back and kissed his cheek before darting away.  
Ron sighed sweetly at the feeling of euphoria that blessed her kiss. "Call me Ron-san!" he told the empty hall. He then entered his room and let the adrenalin that now flowed lead him through a quick kata. "Yeah! I love this place!"  
Rufus joined him just as he was getting his pajamas on. "Ron-san is gonna sleep like a baby tonight!"  
Rufus grunted something while tucking himself in.  
Ron frowned at him, "No, I don't mean waking up every two hours crying for my mama."  


* * *

In the Middleton High Gym, Barkin was preaching to his students. "The climbing rope. One of the great physical tasks of youth," he said softly with a distant look in his eyes. Then he began to bellow, "…and fifty percent of your grade, people! Move! Move! Move! Form a line! "  
Neither Ron Reager nor Colleen could get past the halfway mark. Brick made it up to the top and rang the bell.  
"Very Nice..." Barkin said sweetly as Brick reached the floor and Hirotaka grabbed the rope.  
Hirotaka moved like lightning.  
"..Brick." Barkin continued quickly. "Your-"  
DING. Went the bell again.  
"What?" Barkin turned back to the rope to find Hirotaka standing at its bottom end. Barkin did a double-take from the bell to Hirotaka and back. He then pointed at them in the same order as he yelled, "That! Gnats! Is how it is DONE!"  
Brick scowled.  


* * *

Kim shot Junior a look that signaled him to attack her.

Junior hesitated, then slowly moved into one of the stances she had taught him.

When Kim did not move, his confidence improved. He clumsily swung a foot at her right leg.

Kim simply lifted that leg allowing his to pass under it. Then she used that same leg to sweep the Junior's attacking leg further on its way. This knocked him off balance and on his buttocks.

"Not bad," she smiled.

It was then that his father walked in.  
"Did I not tell you what a difficult pupil he could be?" the old man asked.  
Kim disagreed. "Actually, he's a pretty good listener," Kim smirked as Junior  
landed on his bum for the thirtieth time this session, "once you get his attention."  
The billionaire blinked oddly, "Are we discussing _my_ son?" He chuckled, "He certainly never listened-"  
Kim was already behind schedule. "Look, I'd really love to talk on and on about this, but I have some lessons to teach." She kindly pushed the annoying man out of the room and closed the door.  


* * *

"I'm up!" Ron shot up from his futon. He nimbly exited his room through the rice paper wall of his room, despite still being asleep. "Where's the Dragon course?"  
The bell continued to sound. Ron noticed the hole he had made in the wall and began to think that something was wrong. "Where is everyone?"  
Rufus shrugged, "Dunneaux"  
Yori came running into the hall, "It is the alarm!" She looked straight into Ron's face sadly, "The Lotus Blade has been stolen!"  


* * *

Notes

* * *

Special Thanks to all the readers (Most recently: whitem, XoXoGigglieGirl1, MrDrP, DarkStoppable ).

This story is the one that has really challenged me.

For this chapter, I returned to something that got me criticism earlier, using episode transcripts. But I hope that mixing stories and peppering in some original material makes up for it.


	20. Boxing Day

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Book Two: Chapter Fifteen: Boxing Day

* * *

Hirotaka arrived at Bueno Nacho surrounded by American girls. He did enjoy the attention, but frankly some of them were more annoying than others. Particularly the way some of them fought to sit near him as they took a booth.  
Hiro had to try several booths before the girls let him have a suitable seat.  
Just as he move to take that seat, Brick blocked his path. Brick sneered at him in a manner Hirotaka found amusing. "You think you're pretty slick stuff, don't you chief?"  
Hirotaka smoothly suppressed a chuckle. He took out a piece of gum. He would miss this stuff when he returned to Yamanuchi. He spoke before he set it in his mouth, "Excuse me". He then stepped to Brick's left.  
Brick raised an arm to again block his path. "Maybe I need to teach you some manners."  
Monique turned to Tara, "What's rude about 'excuse me'?"  
The other girls in the booth all shrugged.  
Hirotaka warned Brick, "To fight you would prove nothing."  
"That's very Zen." Said Marcela.  
Bonnie scoffed. "Brick won't get it."  
"I don't get it." Echoed Brick.  
Hirotaka allowed Brick one more warning. "It is my wish to spare you the embarrassment of a humiliating defeat."  
Brick was determined not to be defeated by this newb. He swung a good punch.  
Hirotaka leaned out of it.  
Brick used a right cross.  
The exchange student leaned back out of range.  
One-Two punch.  
Hirotaka did a split, lowering himself out of the attack. He just as quickly sprang back up.  
Brick desperately swung again and again.  
Hirotaka dodged them all. Until Brick was panting for breath.  
Hirotaka then couldn't resist pushing on Brick's forehead with his index finger. On cue, Brick fell over.

* * *

Junior quietly dropped down from the vent. He moved quickly drew his grappling claw gun and fired it into the far wall. Stringing the other end of the rope to another claw and a carry loop, he fired into the other wall. Then he hoisted himself up and shimmied over to the wall.  
Hanging upside down, Junior heard the alarm sound as his father entered the room.  
"Hello," said the old man. "I thought I'd look..."  
His voice trailed off as Kim appeared and quickly escorted him out.

Hanging upside down, Junior slid aside the glass cabinet's cover and popped the hard drive out of its perch. With his prize in hand, he loosened the carry loop's grip on the rope and slid back to the door. Once there he jumped down ran down the hall.  
Kim punched the timer with her thumb and grinned as he passed her, "That was perfect! Junior, you are ready for the real deal."

* * *

Ron was surprised when the Sensei asked to see him. He knew that he was not a good student and a worse ninja. As he sulked over to the old man, he wondered if he was being cast out of this school.  
The wisened Sensei looked concerned, "Stoppable-san, sit."  
Ron could not look at him and gazed passed him at the campus library and noticed that it was the building he had overturned. He sat down dejected. "Look, if this is about the damages to the school..."  
Sensei held up a hand to stop him, then waved that hand over the empty blade case that lay on his lap. "I wish your help in recovering the Lotus Blade."  
"_**My**_ help?" Ron cried out. "Master, I don't know if you noticed, I've been  
flunking every class since I got here."  
The Sensei ignored Ron's outburst, "The Lotus Blade is no ordinary sword." He plucked a tuft of small hairs from inside the empty case. "In the wrong hands,  
it could be very dangerous."  
With lightning speed, Rufus climbed up Ron's arm and sniffed at the hairs. "Munkiy!"  
**"**Monkey!" The realization grew on the boy's face. "Lord Monkey Fist, my arch-foe" Ron said fiercely. "Hey, I may have lost my powers, but I still have my arch-foes!" Then Ron frowned. "That's good? Right?"  
"This Monkey Fist is now more powerful than ever before." Sensei said gravely.  
"With the sword in his hand I fear for us all."  
"_You_ fear?" Ron was surprised. "Oh, man," He blurted out. Then he remembered who he was talking to, " with due respect, I have some very deep-  
rooted monkey issues - and that's _with_ my glowing powers!"  
Sensei nodded. "I know." "You were not chosen to come to Yamanouchi by  
accident. Toshimiru, the warrior who founded our school,  
was the original master of Tai Xing Pek War."  
"Monkey Kung Fu," Ron shouted excitedly. "I knew there was something about this place!"  
"Since then," Sensei explained, "there have been only two individuals who have  
been exposed to the mystical monkey power... Monkey Fist  
and... you." The Master placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "You and the Lotus Blade are connected by destiny."  
"This has gotta be a mistake." Ron shook his head. "I can't even get a grain of  
rice from the master lunch lady. Look, I wish I could help."  
"Do as your heart tells you."  
Ron's eyes widened, "Can you hear it, too?"

* * *

Kim let Junior lead her through the darkest portion of the target's perimeter and checked her watch as passed the second building inside of the fence. "Good, right on schedule."  
A pair of men in military garb appeared and flashed a light as they yelled, "Hold it, right there!"  
Junior reached into his pack and produced a grenade.  
"Just like practice." Kim nodded. "A gentle toss."  
Junior arced his hand underhanded and let the grenade go.  
It landed at the guards' feet and began emitting a cloud of energy that sealed the men inside.  
Kim was surprised at the ease with which Junior managed it. "Perfect!" Kim turned toward the sound of barking and pointed. "Now the hounds."  
Junior reached into his pack again. "You'd think they'd be wise to the steak trick." He tossed several sirloins over the animals' heads.  
The dogs smelled the meat better than they saw them and turned around to pursue and devour.  
Kim smiled, "They are just animals."  
"Unlike us," noted Junior.  
Kim thought about reminding Junior that humans are members of the animal kingdom, but figured that she wasn't here to teach him biology. As she followed him across the parade ground, she thought that it was the last thing she wanted to teach him.  
When they reached the base of the tower, Junior pulled out his grappling hook and twirled it. Once momentum was achieved he deftly tossed it to the roof.  
Kim could not resist being impressed. "Not bad!"  
Junior winked, "I learned from the best."  
Kim smiled, "You got that right!"  
Junior climbed up first. Kim gave him a good head start before rushing up the rope to the roof.  
The roof was where they were most exposed. Speed being more important than making Junior do the work, Kim lit up one hand and tore off the top of an air vent in a single swipe. Sometimes it was good to glow.  
Kim jumped quickly down, followed by Junior. Kim then led him through the vents to the room they wanted.  
She used a magnetic tool to unscrew the bolts holding the vent cover. "OK, SSJ, you've got exactly two minutes," she paused to catch the falling cover, "starting now."  
Junior jumped down eagerly. Kim followed and ran after him into the secure room to check on him. She was surprised to see him running out again already.  
"I've got it!" He held up the small electronic box they had come for.  
Kim was becoming surprised at how much Junior was surprising her tonight. "A-plus," she grinned. "Let's bolt!" She turned back toward the vent that would be exit as well as entrance.  
Junior paused to examine his prize. "This is a very strange Hard drive Label."

* * *

Hirotaka walked Bonnie home.  
"The way you played Brick back there at the Bueno Nacho was awesome!" Bonnie giggled.  
Hirotaka smiled coolly, "It is my hope that he will learn from it."  
"Not likely, knowing Brick."  
Hirotaka stopped walking. "The power you have brings responsibility as well, Bonnie-chan."  
Bonnie was startled. "Well, of course," she stuttered.  
He nodded. "Remember this well."  
He then walked her the rest of the way home.

* * *

Kim stopped in mid-step and spun toward Junior, "Excuse me?!"  
"You are so busted," Junior quoted the label. "Shouldn't it be some thing more cryptic?" he turned it over to see the other side, "some mention of bytes or pixels?"  
Two younger people leaped into view. The first was a fourteen year old girl with full-bodied, red hair that was bobbed just below her chin. She wore a pair of black jeans with many hooks and pockets along with a simple white shirt that had a large, stylized red/black heart on the front.  
The second was a boy about the same age. He wore his brown hair in a manner that screamed 'dweeb'. His outfit matched hers though instead of having a bi-colored heart, his shirt read 'Embrace your geekiness'.  
"Pim Peccable!" cried Junior.  
"Who?" Kim asked testily.  
"You know her?" asked Junior.  
"No," Kim growled. "Should I?"  
The dweeb stepped up. "She's merely the world famous teen hero who's gonna take you down!"  
"Yuri!" chided Pim. "You're going to make me blush!"  
"Don't you dare!" cried Yuri. "It scared me enough that time Professor Dement-"  
"If you guys are through?!" Kim yelled as she set her hands to glowing fiercely and attacked the younger redhead.

* * *

Ron packed up his things, ending with his stash from the Bueno Nacho at the Airport. He was saddened to find the bag empty. "Nacos are history and so am I," he said determinedly. "Come on, Rufus."  
Ron walked out to the training ground as was surprised to find it empty, "Yori?" He was hoping for a guide back down the mountain.  
Sensei appeared without warning. "I am saddened to say that Yori is missing."  
"Missing?! Missing, how?"  
"Since you refused to the task of recovering the Lotus Blade, she seized the honor."  
Sensei took Ron off the school grounds and showed him the road down the mountain. It was not long before they found something worth stopping for.  
"Her footprints," explained Sensei "The ground here tells a story." He pointed at many other marks, "a great struggle, many warriors."  
Ron saw a ninja hood left behind. He picked up as he heard Sensei's tale. "And one Yori," he finished.  
Sensei looked under his raised hand at the setting sun. "The hour grows late, Stoppable-san. You have a plane to catch."  
Ron turned to Rufus. "I'm gonna miss that plane." He quickly took Rufus back to his room and they dressed in black ninja garb.  
As Ron picked up a staff, he commanded, "Come on, Rufus. Time to kick some monkey tail!"  
Rufus picked up a straight twig. They pounced out of the room together ans executed a practice kata. Ron overestimated the bounce in his staff and it came back to slap his face.  
Not letting this deject him, he and Rufus set out alone.  
They were stopped at the school's main gate, "Gaijin, wait!"  
Ron was not in the mood for more of Fukushima's lip. "Look, dude-san, I don't have time for your attitude right now."  
Fukushima bowed deeply "Allow me the honor of going with you."  
Ron thought a moment. "Well, I'm suppose we could need someone who knows the area." Ron pulled down his hood so that the annoying classmate could see all of his serious-face. "But let's get one thing straight. When it comes  
to saving the beautiful girl and winning her affections,  
that's my honor." Ron placed the end of his staff at Fukushima's throat. "Got it?"  
"Fair enough, Gaijin." Fukushima said as he brushed the staff away. "Fair enough."  
Fukushima took Ron down the other face of mountain, away from trails Yori had led him through on the way to the school. Soon the landscape was snowy and cool and the air thinned as they gained altitude.  
"The trail leads this way." The irritable guide said as he passed a boiling pond.  
Ron gazed down at the pond. "Man, it's like an ice sauna up here!  
"Volcanic hot springs." Fukushima explained. "Many seek their healing powers."  
Rufus leaped into the pool and began to float on his back. He cooed as his relaxation deepened.  
Fukushima pointed down the path. "I will see how far this trail leads." He nodded to Ron. "Watch my back."  
Ron waved his staff and leaped over the other teen deftly. "Consider it watched." But then he overguessed his jump range and landed in a snow bank. He was completely buried in it. "Good cover, huh?"  
Fukushima just sighed and walked down the path.  
After a moment, Ron tired of the cold wet snow. He climbed out and looked for his pet. "Rufus!"  
Monkeys popped u out of the snow like daisies. Each wore a ninja gi.  
"Oh, Fuji!" As the first jumped at Ron he struck it in the face with his staff. "Why is it monkeys?" The second got the point of the staff in his belly. "Why can't I be attacked by crazed super-models anymore?!" Ron leaped over the next one, while two more leaped toward him. He fell flat and let the two monkeys collide in mid-air.  
Rufus joined the fray by disabling a monkey that had tried to waylay him in his sauna. Then he grabbed his mini-staff and ran to help Ron.  
Ron's staff was grabbed by a monkey. Rather than let it go, Ron swung over the staff, vaulting over the monkey that was trying to disarm him. In the process, he kicked another monkey that had been trying to attack his back. "Hey, not too shabby! Check me out!"  
The monkeys instead redoubled their assault. As Ron started to wonder if he could win this battle, Rufus ran through the enemy crowd with his staff held high. The multiple lower leg injuries made it appear as though Rufus were bowling down monkey pins.  
Fukushima reappeared, "Gaijin, this way."

* * *

"Good Morning, Kids!" Mister Doctor Possible smiled as he entered the Stop Gymnasium holding a package.  
"Konichiwa, Dr Possible," Hiro made that Kung Fu salute again.  
"Konichiwa." Dr. Possible responded by setting down the box and returning the gesture.  
Bonnie then tried to copy the motion, but caught herself so Hiro would not see her doing it wrong.  
"Thank you for all your assistance, Doctor." Hirotaka said as he unwrapped a piece of gum.  
"It's the least I can do, Hirotaka." Kim's dad smiled. "You are helping Bonnie to adjust, after all."  
Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her as she opened the box. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked as she held up a bodysuit that alternated from bright sky blue to deep royal blue and back again in the standard Stop Team pattern.  
"We thought you'd like a different shade of blue," said Mr. Possible.  
"Try it on," encouraged Hirotaka.  
"You want me on the team?" Bonnie asked in astonishment.  
"If you want to be," was the elder man's cryptic answer.

* * *

Kim launched herself at the little redhead ferociously.  
"Pim!" yelled her sidekick as he threw his body between the two women.  
Unable to stop in midair, Kim struck him instead.  
The blow was indirect, but the force of it landed him in some sort of test chair nearby.  
Pim was angered by that. "Nobody hurts my friend!" She executed a perfect roundhouse kick.  
Still off-balance, Kim was thrown into another test chair. The impact triggered a switch, activating a whole row of chairs.  
Helmets descended, placing Kim and Yuri into trances of some sort.  
Confused and concerned, Pim reached into a pocket and took out her Pimputer. "Gene!"  
"What's wrong, Pim?" asked a nerdish blond boy on the screen.  
"I think Yuri's trapped by some sort of weird chair."  
"I'll get right on it," replied Gene.  
Junior let out a cry as he struck Pim with a strong kick.  
Surprised from behind, Pim was thrown into an empty chair. It immediately treated her as its copies had done with the others.  
"Pim!" cried Eugene as the Pimputer skidded across the floor. "That was low, Junior!"  
"I have been taking lessons in villainy," he said proudly. "They are working, No?" Junior then looked at the other's blank faces. "What is with them?"  
"They've been drawn into a virtual world." Eugene was typing.  
"A Virtu-wah?" Junior stuck his head under the apparatus of an empty chair to peer up into the helmet suspended above as though to gaze upward at some portal.  
The helmet sensed movement and lowered. Junior's helmeted head rest on the seat cushion. His eyes were glazed over.

* * *

Fukushima led Ron into a network of caves. Soon boiling water was replaced by boiling magma.  
Fukushima stopped where the caves split off. "We will cover more ground if we split up." He did not wait for a response and went down the left tunnel.  
Ron dutifully went down the right one with Rufus still on his shoulder.  
It was not long before Ron heard it. He knew that sound anywhere. Evil laughter. Both he and Rufus took combat stances the moment it struck their ears.  
They quickly and quietly leaped into the next cave ahead, following the maniacal laughter. Once close enough, they hid and listened further.  
As he had expected, Monkey Fist was there. Ahead was a large cave with a high ceiling and a magma river flowing through. Ron could see why the villain had chosen this place. It looked like mother nature had carved out an evil lair.  
Monkey Fist stood on a raised stone and mused to his minions. "At last... the ultimate weapon is where it belongs!"  
Now certain he had not been seen, Ron snuck around the outer rim of the cave while the blade did something very odd.  
In the English Lord's hands, the Lotus blade change to a sai, then a spear, and into several other oriental weapons that Ron could not name.  
Ron reached a dark corner of the cave, behind the Villain. There he found Yori, tied to a column.  
"Stoppable-san!" she said happily.  
"Call me Ron-san!" he smiled as Rufus quickly chewed her ropes down and freed her.  
Ron took Yori's arm, "Come on, we have to find Fukushima and get off monkey  
mountain!"  
Yori's eyes widened, "Fukushima?" She tore her arm away from Ron. "No!" She explained to Ron, "He told Monkey Fist the location of the Lotus Blade." She crossed her arms. "He has betrayed us."  
"But he is the one who led us down here," Ron insisted. Then Ron realized, "That means this whole thing is..."  
"A trap!" Monkey Fist sang happily.  
Fukushima leaned against a cave wall. "Sorry, gaijin," he said unconvincingly.  
Ron and Yori huddled together. Ron could not stop a panicked whimper from escaping his mouth.  
Monkey Fist marched toward Ron with the blade hanging from his belt. "You and I are the only people on earth capable of unleashing the power of the Lotus Blade." He drew the blade and set its sharp edge to Ron's nose. "Once I have destroyed you, there will be only me."

* * *

"What's that, Corporal?" the colonel was not happy.  
"Sir, the system currently has no set parameters for an exercise." The corporal sounded concerned. "It could assimilate them into any situation – as anything in its database."

* * *

Pim Peccable came to her senses in a dark place. She looked at her surroundings to see a desert village with signs of warfare evident even at the obviously late hour of night. Wrecked vehicles and half destroyed buildings stood next to pristine homes and businesses. She was then surprised to find that she wasn't wearing her combat clothes.  
Instead she was wearing long black gloves, matching leather boots and a big black skirt that was adorned with pictures of skulls near the hem. Pim quickly took out a compact. Her face and her hair was the same, but her hot pink lipstick was now jet black.  
"You know, Pimmers," Yuri smiled at her. "The Goth look works on you."  
"Yuri!" Pim whined. She did a double take on his outfit. "You look like Mark Twain!"  
He was indeed wearing an older style white suit with a cowboy tie. Yuri looked around his body, front to back. "Hey, I do!" He held up an absent cigar. "The reports of my death…"  
A blast of green energy came from above, barely missing him. "are only slightly ahead of reality!" Kim yelled as she jumped down into view. She was big. She was green. She opened her mouth again to emit green flame.  
"Dragon!!!!!" Yuri screamed as the two heroes ran for cover.  
They both paused for a breath under a large tree. "This may not be the best of hiding places," The tree said with a thick accent.  
"Junior?!?" the pair said together.

* * *

"Dr. Possible, could we get an opinion?" Dr. Bayne barked cordially.  
Anne paused in her walk to radiology to see Ralph Bayne examining a patient with a head injury. "How bad does it look?" she quickly walked over.  
"Hard to say with all this blood," answered the ER physician.  
The patient had a large open wound over his right hippocampus. His Mohawk was conveniently clear of the wound. Anne reached closer to probe the wound and realized, "This is makeup!"  
The patient opened his eyes, threw off the sheet that covered him and raised a scepter. "Bow before Aviarius!" The scepter was already glowing.  
In her surprise, I-Stop cried, "Aviarius!" and instinctively began to shrink and run for cover. Even as she did, the purple glow moved from her body to the scepter. Anne Possible fell to the floor, full-sized.  
Aviarius cheered, "victory for Aviarius!" Then he glowed purple, shrunk and disappeared as he ran out of the hospital.  
Anne's colleagues recovered from the shock quickly. She was helped onto a gurney and they began taking her vitals.  
One student nurse became emotional. "Poor Doctor Purple."  
"Possible," the girl next to her corrected fiercely.  
"Huh?" the first girl turned her head with a start. "What did I say?"

* * *

"Dude!" Yuri shouted. "You're a tree!"  
"I am feeling tall and impressive thank you," Junior said smugly.  
"I guess his bite isn't as bad as his bark," Pim giggled.  
"Oh," Junior frowned. "That was lowly." His branches began to stir, "I will strike you with my timber now."  
Pim screamed and the two began running again.  
"This is not fair!" Junior yelled. He rose up and his roots moved forward and stomped heavily. "Ah! That is much better."  
As Kim flew passed, he announced, "I am the walking tree!"  
"I'm very happy for you," Kim said without conviction as she closed in on the heroes.  
"I think I saw this in a movie once," Junior said to himself as he followed.  
Pim and Yuri took cover under an overturned Humvee.  
"Yuri," Pim whispered as she felt at her skirt for pockets. "I have no weapons."  
"Gene didn't you give you anything?" Yuri looked amazed.  
"I don't think he gave me this outfit either," Pim said testily. Yuri missed the most obvious things sometimes. "We must be in the simula-"  
The humvee was raised up from the ground. Kim the dragon looked down at them like ants revealed from under a log. "So, Pim," Kim teased playfully. "What is that short for?" She licked her lips with a large, forked tongue. "Maybe 'Priscilla'?"  
Kim smiled at the look on Pim's face. "You actually look awfully prissy to me!"

* * *

"What kind of simulation is that, Corporal?" the colonel asked angrily.  
"A completely random one, Colonel." He sighed. "Completely random."  
"and what is a dragon doing in the database?" The officer was visibly annoyed.  
The corporal was sheepish, "It seems some of the personnel were experimenting with –er- alternative simulations, sir."  
"Apparently," agreed the colonel.

* * *

Ron, Yori and Rufus were placed in wooden cages suspended by chains over the magma.

Monkey Fist smirked at his prisoners a moment before turning to Fukushima, who was manning the winches for the chains. "I say things are about to" he winked, "heat up!"  
Fukushima took the cue and began lowering the cages that help Ron and Yori.  
Ron could only look at the ninja student and pity him. "This could be a bad career move for you, Fukushima."  
Fukushima seemed surprised. "How so, gaijin?"  
"I mean how's this gonna look on your transcripts?" Ron asked.  
Then he explained in earnest, "You know, this will keep you out of good ninja college for sure."  
Fukushima was indeed worried by this news. "But," he turned to Monkey Fist. "I was hoping the gain early admission."  
Monkey Fist just smiled. "Don't worry. I'll write you a letter of recommendation." He then walked toward the lowered cages, ranting "By then I'll have led an army of ninja monkeys into battle.." he lifted the sword high. "under the power of the  
Lotus Blade! The world will fall, making me supreme monkey ruler!" He then laughed maniacally. The monkey ninjas joined in by hooting wildly.

* * *

"A new problem, sir," announced the corporal.  
"Report!"  
After the corporal's ears recovered, he said, "The new chairs aren't ready for testing, sir." The corporal hesitated. "The medical diagnostic systems aren't online"  
"Explain, Soldier."  
"We can't shut down the system without some chance injuring the subjects." The corporal looked worried.  
"But I'm telling you," said Gene over a monitor nearby, "I can monitor their vitals from here. If you give me access, I can shut down your simulator without hurting anyone."  
"Corporal!" the colonel seemed very surprised at Eugene's presence.  
"Colonel?" the corporal was nervous.  
"Just who is this?" he pointed at the screen with Gene's face on it.  
The corporal brought up another screen and began reading. "Eugene Green. Noted computer expert. Assistant to Pim Peccable. Fairly clean record. A juvenile. Dressed as an alien last Halloween."  
"Trick or Treat?" the colonel raised an eyebrow.  
"Only online," corrected Eugene.  
"Access granted!"

* * *

Ron scoffed as the magma loomed closer to his cage and Yori's. "He thinks he's such a smart monkey!"  
Rufus's cage still hung high above.  
Yori was sad, "I'm sorry it ends like this, Stoppable-san."  
Ron would not let his mood fall too far. "It's not over yet, Yori. I'm like a cat with nine lives." Strength may not get us out of this one, but something will." Ron's mind was blank, "I think."  
Ron almost burned one foot as magma began to destroy the floor of his cage. "You know.." He suddenly got thoughtful, "If this were a space movie, I'd just do some sort of mind trick"  
"But this is not a movie, Stoppable-san." Yori climbed the bars of her cage to avoid the rising magma.  
Ron held out his hand through the bars like he had in the movies when space knights drew their laser swords to them from afar. He was surprised to feel something.  
Monkey Fist cried out suddenly, "The Lotus Blade!"  
The sword had quickly removed itself from Monkey Fist's belt and was sailing toward Ron's cage. "Wow, I guess it works in ninja movies too!" Ron then ducked, since a magic sword was flying toward him very fast.  
The sword destroyed the cage. Ron managed to grab the chain that had held the cage up.  
Monkey Fist yelled desperately to his minions. "They must not escape!"  
The monkeys shrieked as they leaped toward the magma river, but hesitated at its banks.  
"Now, little buddy!" Ron called.  
Rufus then broke the bars of his miniature cage with his large teeth and ran to the winch. He jumped onto the winch control and ran on it like a hamster wheel.  
Ron and Yori were lifted up away from the magma.  
Ron swung toward Yori's cage with the sword and sliced through her bars.  
Yori grabbed around Ron's thighs and they swung back again to land – and a crowd of crazed ninja monkeys.  
Yori swung off Ron's legs and into the monkeys, kicking several down before landing they formed to avoid being hit.  
Ron flipped away from the chain, swinging the sword wildly. The monkey ninjas gave him a wider berth that they did Yori. Ron landed easily.  
"Impressive, Gaijin." Fukushima clapped slowly. "But you are still not a ninja warrior."  
"Well, neither are you," Ron smirked back and held up the sword.  
Fukushima brought his staff forward at stabbed and the hand Ron held the sword in.  
Ron remembered a favorite scene from a Space Knight movie. The sword must have heard those thoughts. It changed into a two swords that extended in two directions from a single handle. Just like the one used by the red space knight in episode one, the fourth movie. It was not a laser, but it was scary looking.  
With a flick of his wrist, Ron cut the approaching staff in two.  
Fukushima looked very surprised.  
Ron seized the moment. He dropped slightly and swept the student's feet out from under him.  
Yori reached under her gi and brought out her fan. She peered over it at the approaching monkey warriors. She leaped over the first and landed on the hands. The room was hot enough to need the fan merely for comfort. She knew that was because of the magma.  
As the clothed animal reached back at her, she kicked him with both feet. Two more came from opposite sides. She shifted into a true handstand and kicked them both simultaneously. She realized that not all the heat was coming from the river. The wall behind her exuded nearly as much heat as the river.  
As she returned to her feet, two more came at her. From opposite sides, just as the last two had. She waved her fan, outstretched and at the ready. When they were close, she pulled the fan in and let the monkeys collide head on with each other. They had been easy to manipulate.  
Yori then vaulted on her hands to the far wall and cut a grand arc with the sharp edge of her fan. Bright magma poured out of the gash.  
This released the pressured magma that had been waiting in the next chamber of the volcano. Once it started flowing found other entrances into the villain's lair.  
Monty Fisk saw the blazing deluge and jumped onto a high stone table.  
Ron barely noticed all this while he savored his moment of victory over Fukushima. Then Rufus climbed to his shoulder and slapped him awake.  
"Hey!" whined Ron.  
Yori ran by him. "Hurry, Stoppable-san!" She grabbed his arm without pausing. Ron just sailed in the wind as she dragged him out of the cave.

* * *

Pim's fear turned quickly to anger at hearing such a name as 'Prissy' attached to her. "Move it, Yuri!"  
They ran as Kim blasted fire after them yet again before dropping the humvee.  
"If only we had something we could use against her!" Pim lamented.  
"Look!" Yuri suddenly dashed around a corner.  
"Huh?" Pim skidded to a stop. "This isn't the time to be playing around!" She chased after him with Kim close behind.  
Farther back, Junior was making fairly good time for a tree.  
Pim found Yuri on a raised mound with a stone dais. He was trying to pull a golden sword out of the rock that cropped out of the top.  
"Yuri?"  
"Just a sec, Pim," he grunted. A moment later he was leaning away from the sword, panting.  
Pim looked at the sword a moment and then saw the dragon bearing down. She realized she had no time for silly hesitations.  
"Olly olly oxen free!" roared Kim.  
Pim grabbed the sword and raised it high above her as she ran straight at the dragon.  
Then everything changed.  
Pim woke up in a high tech chair.  
"I loosened it, you know." Yuri told her as he got out of his chair.  
Kim growled, "No problem! I'll-" then she noticed that she was handcuffed.  
"Well," Junior commented to either the soldiers nearby or his own cuffs. "This is embarrassing."

* * *

Once outside, Ron and Yori ran until Ron had to stop for breathe.  
"They will be coming for us." said Yori.  
Ron held up the Lotus blade. "Let's see what this thing can _really_ do." The sword glowed as it turned into a telephone; the tabletop kind, not even a mobile. "No!" In another flash of light, it became a sai. "Too pointy." It flashed and shaped into a bent pipe with a fan on the end. "Don't know that is." Flash. A statue of a headless monkey was in Ron's hand. "What the f-!" Then a swiss army knife appeared. "Hey, I could use that camping cos..." Then it flashed into a ancient ornate shield. "Yes!" Ron cried excitedly as he threw it to the ground, face down. "Hop on, everybody!"  
The shield shimmied as Yori and Ron got their balance and Rufus got comfortable under Ron's gi. Then Ron guided it expertly down the mountainside at high speed. Ron began to wonder why he had never tried snowboarding, or skiing for that matter, before now.  
"The ice bridge will take us to safety," Yori pointed downhill at an arc of thick ice that crossed a deep gorge. She knew it was the fastest way back to the ninja school.  
Ron leaned in, causing the shield to slide faster down the slope. As they came up the next rise, They saw that the bridge had been broken into pieces! Ron could not adjust quickly enough. The shield swooped out from under them as they wiped out onto the snow face down. Ron figured that this might be why he never tried snow sports.  
The shield, while sailing through the air, morphed into it's familiar sword shape. It stabbed itself into the snow next to Ron.  
Rufus climbed out of Ron's clothes and brushed off some snow.  
When Ron looked up, Monkey Fist was looking down at him. "I grow impatient!" The Monkey Maniac said coolly before exploding, "Hand over the sword!"  
Ron picked up the sword. "Never!" He held it before him in his best knightly pose. "Not in a hundred million **billion** years!"  
Fukushima simply chopped Ron's sword arm with the edge of his hand.  
As Ron cried out, the sword fell and began to slide.  
Ron and Fukushima both jumped after the blade. It spun as it slid downhill.  
Fukushima came at it from the east. It rolled north and continued to tumble downward.  
Ron came at it from the west. It increased speed, shifting down and away from him until it was over the cliff.  
The two boys jumped at the edge, but both missed the blade and it fell down into the shadows of the chasm.  
"The Lotus Blade!" Fiske lamented as he reached the edge too late. He fell to his knees at let out a primal scream. "Noooooooo!" Once finished with that, he targeted the considerable rage and frustration that remained out through his eyes at Ron.  
Ron did not like where this was going. "OK," Ron said with the tone and speed of a vacuum cleaner salesman as he backed away, "real quickly, I wanna point out that it wasn't my fault." He pointed directly at Fukushima. "He did it!"  
Monkey Fist was not the least bit swayed. His anger seemed legendary in its intensity. "Attack!"  
The monkey ninja hooted as the assemble into formation around Ron and Yori. Ron figured this was as good an ending as any superhero could expect, though he would had rather still had his powers intact even if they wouldn't change anything.  
Ron was startled by a loud horn. It sounded like an natural one, made from some animal horn or shell.  
Yori sang out happily, "Master Sensei!"  
This filled Ron with joy. "Oh, yeah!" He danced like a quarterback after a touchdown. "Ah-huhhh!" As Ron performed his end-zone shuffle, he sassed the villain in song, "They're bad! You're sad!" He struck a pose. "That's Right!" he shouted loudly before starting the chorus again. "They're bad! You're sad!"  
Monkey Fist's eyebrows came together as he said in a low tone, "Let's just bring it, shall we?"  
Sensei's students each came forward and engaged the shrieking monkeys in single combat..  
The flow of shifting people and animals led Fukushima to Ron. "Gaijin," he spat. "Without the Lotus Blade, you are nothing." He punched at Ron to drive his point.  
That cut deep as Ron dodged the punches. Without the sword. Without his strength. Without Kim. Just as Ron started to agree, something deep inside Ron rejected that. It rejected it vehemently.  
Ron lay down and performed a perfect foot sweep, dropping his opponent to the snow.  
Ron then leaped to his feet and took an angry combat stance. "Want some more?"  
Fukushima looked angrier than Ron felt as he dove at Ron with his hands aimed at Ron's throat.  
Ron turned and half-stepped out of the leap and caught Fukushima in his outstretched arms. Then he threw the surprised student toward a outcropping of rock. That was when Ron let that something inside, that deep denial of his powerlessness rise. His vision blurred and everything seemed to take on a blueish tinge as he stomped one foot hard on the patch of tundra before him.  
The ground shook and several large icicles that hung from the rock that Fukushima lay beneath, fell. They formed a perfect cage around him. He was jailed.  
"Ha," Ron chuckled at his resemblance to a cartoon crook. "It is my honor to defeat you!" Ron bowed deeply with his hands together.  
Monkey Fist's battle must have been going badly, for it was then that he yelled. "Retreat!"  
The Monkey ninjas all quickly disappeared.

* * *

In Dr. Possible's room, much was ado.  
"Honestly, Dear!" Anne whined. "There's no need to pamper me like a flu patient."  
"I'll be the judge of that," her husband chided.  
"Dr. Batman already cleared me." Anne settled her purple head back on the freshly fluffed pillow. "Besides, Ron had no ill effects when he lost his glow."  
"So, it's true?" Jim Possible cried as the twins entered the room.  
"Aviarius took your glow too?" Tim asked.  
"Yes, boys." Mom sighed. "But I'm fine."  
The twins turned and told each other, "We have to stop him!"  
"Now, Boys!" Father scolded. "There will not be any crime-fighting without parental supervision!" Then less sternly, "You know the rules."  
"Ah, Mannnnn!" the boys lamented.

* * *

Back at the mountain school, Ron approached his teacher. "Sensei, I am really sorry about losing the Lotus Blade."  
Sensei did not seem upset. "So long as your heart remains pure, the blade will always know the way home." The old man held one hand out toward the valley, "Call it back to you."  
Ron's eyes opened wider, "Oh yeah!" Ron then whistled as though calling a Labrador, "Sswwoooord. Here, boy!"  
Everyone watched the valley with trepidation for several moments. Then Ron turned to his sensei. "I guess I'm-"  
A violet sword sliced through Ron's belt, continued over several quickly lowered heads and then lodged itself into the far wall of the dining hall.  
Ron shrugged, "My bad!"  
The sword had found the weakest point in the building, which then collapsed in upon itself. "I can pay for that, really! Go ahead. Put that on my tab."  
Sensei had the sword place in its glass covered shadow box and displayed it for all at Ron's farewell ceremony. "Our gratitude, Ron Stoppable." The wise man bowed deeply. "At Yamanouchi, you will always be remembered as a warrior hero."  
The assembled students followed suit, bowing toward Ron.  
"Boo-yah!" Ron punched the sky. "A warrior hero!" He even got a high five from the little pink rodent on his head. "Score!"  
Sensei continued solemnly, "But the true nature of the ninja school must be kept  
secret."  
"WHuh?!"  
Yori touched his shoulder. "You must never tell anyone of your adventure here," She stressed the point sadly, "Not _ever_."  
Ron lamented to the clouds, "Maaa-aannn!" **  
**Once Ron had packed the few things he had left, Yori escorted him to the school's entrance bridge again.**"**I will miss you." Yori surprised Ron when she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, _Ron_-san."  
Rufus did not seem impressed and made a rude noise at her.  
Ron Whistled a merry little tune. "Any chance of a warrior hero getting a lift to the airport?"  
"Always with the American-style jokes!" Yori giggled. "Naturally, it will be  
your great honor to walk!"  
"Yeah," Ron smiled despite himself. "I knew that."

* * *

"You know what?" mused Yuri as Kim and Junior boarded a helicopter bound for Leavenworth. "They could be good together."  
Pim scoffed "In jail, maybe."  
As the copter took off, Junior turned to Kim. "So do I pass or fail?"  
"You both fail," Senor Senior lifted his pilot's visor and turned to Kim, "Young Lady, we will no longer be in need of your services." He tossed her a pair of keys. Kim quickly freed herself and used a small smart phone to summon a sky board. "Have it your way!" She leaped out onto the board in midair. "I've already made other arrangements."  
Kim waved sarcastically back at Junior.  
"You changed my life," Junior yelled pathetically. "I will never forget you!"  
Kim just growled and ignored his embarrassing tirade while she pointed the board toward the Caribbean Sea.  
The old man smiled at the boy. "Now, my son, we will return home and polish our evil laughs together!" he laughed. "Won't that be nice?"

* * *

At Middleton airport, the Yamanouchi exchange student was making his goodbyes.  
"Take care, Hirotaka." Tara said while assuming her cutest pose.  
Monique managed to wave weakly, "Stay in touch."  
"Thank you." Hirotaka nodded as he gazed passed them, "But I must say goodbye to my number one  
girlfriend."  
Bonnie ran up, happy she had not missed his departure.  
She was surprised when he held his arms out and embraced her. The kiss was beautiful. "Bye, Hiro, darling!" She smiled.  
When Bonnie saw the other girls' faces, she could not help milking the moment. She coolly swept her hair back, "Ha!"  
At this, the other girls left in a dejected huff.  
Ron then walked up, "The boys are back in town!"  
Bonnie turned and smiled awkwardly, "Hi, Ron!"  
"You are looking good, Bon" Ron said sweetly.  
Bonnie relaxed, "So, how was Japan? Tell me everything."  
Rufus looked at his friend and Perch carefully, "Huh?"  
"Oh, you know, "Same old, same old!" Ron winked at Rufus. How about here?"  
Bonnie cocked her head at a cute angle. "I'm leading Team Stop"

* * *

Notes

* * *

Special Thanks to all the readers (Most recently: whitem, XoXoGigglieGirl1, MrDrP, DarkStoppable. Geodesic ) and Rose McGowan (for a quote).

This story is the one that has really challenged me.

For these last two chapters, I returned to something that got me criticism earlier, using episode transcripts. But I hope that mixing stories and peppering in some original material makes up for it.

I debuted a new character here that is very close to me. Pim is the name I use in Second Life and I have even made the outfits she wears in this story there.

I figured that with Kim losing her path, someone had to take that place. So I brought in Pim and gave her a sidekick. Oh, and before you ask about his last name; I forget what it is.


	21. Clash of the Glows

Team Stop: The Clash of the Glows

* * *

Ron did a double take.  
Rufus straightened up, sensing tension or perhaps even drama.  
Ron was surprised at the volume of his own voice. "You're WHAT?"  
Bonnie took a half step back from Ron's outburst, but kept cool. "I-Stop lost her powers. So as the oldest active, I've been named leader." She actually shrugged.  
"That makes no sense!" Ron yelled.  
Rufus dove into a pants pocket, whimpering.  
"What?" Bonnie said angrily. "you think I can't lead? I am captain of the Cheer Squad too!"  
"When were you last in combat?"  
"I've been Training!" Bonnie yelled.  
"Oh, yeah," Ron said sarcastically. "Those cheer routines.."  
"They seemed to help Kim!" Bonnie interrupted.  
Ron froze.  
"Besides!" Bonnie continued, "I was talking about this!" She swept his feet out from under him with a swift, fluid kick.  
Ron shouted in surprise this time as he fell to the airport sidewalk.  
"Got that?" Bonnie bent down and asked smugly.  
Ron looked up at her from the concrete for a moment. She wasn't glowing. Apparently he was not the only one that had been learning Kung Fu this week. He slowly rolled into a sitting position. "Got it," he said softly.  
"All right." Bonnie was more surprised now by his politeness than she had by his shock earlier.

* * *

When Ron saw Mrs. Possible at Stop Tower he was saddened by the news. "He got your powers too?"  
"Yes, Ron" she said sadly.  
Wade appeared on the main viewscreen. "Ron!"  
Bonnie gave the large picture of Wade a glaring look.  
"I mean-" Wade hesitated. "Guys, I have bad news!"  
"What is if, Wade?" Anne asked quickly.  
"Aviarius just sent this video."  
"Greetings, Team Stop!" Aviarius appeared on the screen. "You have something I want and I have something you want!" The webcam panned to show Jim & Tim chained to a wall of the Nest.  
"You'll never get away with this!" Yelled Tim.  
"Never!" Yelled Jim.  
"Hey!" smiled Tim. "Is this for the Team?"  
"Hi, Mom!" Jim waved as much as his chain allowed.  
Tim said, "He got us on the way to school!"  
"That's right!" agreed Jim. "We weren't playing hooky at J.P. Bearymore's!"  
Aviarius brought the camera back to him. "I will not rest until ALL the powers of Team Stop are mine to command! Surrender the super strong girl and you can see the twins again."  
Wade returned to the screen. "So what now?"  
"Now he's got nearly all the glows!" lamented Ron.  
"I think Wade is asking Bonnie about a plan," Anne explained "Yeah," agreed Rufus.  
"Oh," Ron said sheepishly.  
"Well, how did you defeat him before?" asked Bonnie.  
"With glowing powers," said Ron.  
"and Teamwork," Anne added.  
"Then we need the whole team," Bonnie realized. Then she remembered who was missing and frowned.  
"Is that wise?" Wade asked. "Aviarius will go after Kim next anyway."  
"But he won't expect us to bring her for him," Bonnie pointed out.  
"We would have the element of surprise," said Anne.  
"Then, it's decided," said Bonnie.  
"We get Kim back!" said Ron with a smile.

"No, really! I'm listening." Kim turned to the next page of the new Villain's Digest, "Go on."  
Drakken held the vial proudly "This rare mutagenic agent that you stole for me will unlock the key too-"  
A great tremor shook the mountain. Drakken dropped the vial, which broke on the floor. Kim dropped her magazine, in the middle of a good article too.  
A large hole stood in the side of the room, straight out to the open sky. Bonnie was leaning on one side of it, dressed in her two-toned blue uniform and glowing brightly. "Knock, knock."  
"That's not He-Stop," Drakken whined. "Who's she!?"  
Kim just growled.  
I-Stop stepped into the new doorway. "Hi, Kim!" she called sweetly. "You know, you could write home now and then. A call might be nice. Post card? Anything at all."  
"Is that He-Stop?" Drakken said meekly. "I'm confused."  
"Actually, I'm over here." Ron waved from behind Bonnie.  
"Oh my goodness!" I-stop cried as she stared at Dr. Drakken.  
"what?" the blue man began inspecting his lab coat for stains.  
"Drew Lipsky?" she gasped doubtfully.  
Drakken's long face frowned deeply. "How do you know that name?"  
"We met in college," she hinted. "I wasn't purple then."  
"and I wasn't blue," Drew said sarcastically. "so?"  
"Could we have a moment, Dr. D?" asked Kim as she huffed toward the team.  
"She-Stop," Drakken moved into her path, "as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules.."  
Kim just flared up her hands.  
"..and we can discuss those rules at length another time." Drakken made for the door to his cryonics lab, "later!"  
As the door closed behind him, Kim tried to keep her voice down. "Is this a super-team or the 'I hate She-Stop club'?"  
"Kim!" Anne was hurt. "You know that-"  
Kim stopped her by holding up a hand. "Just why are you all here?"  
Bonnie grinned wide, "Aviarius."

Kim was given a brief explanation while they boarded the Stop-Jet.  
"You know, Kim," Ron commented while looking out the window during take off. "You could have taken better care of this plane, I think I see some dents."  
"Ron!" Kim whined, "Shut up." She then turned to her mom. "You mean, Aviarius stole your glow?"  
Anne nodded.  
"And Bonnie has Ron's glow?"  
Anne nodded again.  
Bonnie snapped, "It's my glow now."  
"In your dreams!" Kim barked.  
"Explain the uniform then!"  
"What are they calling you?" Kim sneered."Bus Stop?"

Kim had more chiding names as they disembarked outside Stop Tower. "Pit Stop?" Kim then smiled suggestively, "Don't Stop?"  
"Never!" Bonnie spat back.  
"Never Stop?" Kim leaned back in surprise.  
Bonnie's eyes darted up and down in flurried thought. "Yes!" she growled. "I never give up. I never leave my friends and family for.."  
Kim's gloved hands were already glowing. She roared as she leaped at Bonnie.  
Bonnie intentionally fell onto her back and brought up her legs, catching Kim's body on the soles of her boots.  
Anne Possible stepped forward. "Girls!", she scolded. "Fighting won't solve this!"  
Kim was pushing her glowing hands toward Bonnie's face as Bonnie held them back by holding Kim's forearms.  
Anne kept yelling, "Kim, You know very well that the Blue and Green glows.."  
Bonnie's body glowed as she pushed off with her legs, launching Kim away from her.  
Anne's voice trailed off as she saw this violent display. "cancel.. each.. other..."  
Kim screamed as she sailed through the air and broke through a third floor window on Stop Tower.  
"Ouch!" cried Ron in sympathy at Kim's impact.  
Kim appeared at the broken window. She was madder than any of them had ever seen.  
Bonnie jumped into a standing position.  
Kim shot the green glow out of her two red gloves and struck Bonnie down again.  
Bonnie grunted as she was blown back into the side of the Stop Jet.  
Kim then jumped down from the third floor, firing her glow downward to reduce the speed of her fall. She landed already running straight at Bonnie.  
Ron decided he had seen enough of this. "All Right!" He dove in front of Bonnie who was taking a glowing combat stance. Just as Kim reached them, Ron still had all his weight on his hands. He spun quickly. He connected a sneaker on each of the girl's cheeks.  
Having received a strange variation on a right cross, both girls hesitated a moment and then glared at Ron in unison.  
Ron jumped back onto his feet as I-Stop walked up.  
"Are we done, Ladies?" she asked in a motherly, condescending tone.  
Bonnie switched from her death stare on Ron to watch Kim as she took a relaxed, but defensive stance.  
Kim just looked at her mother, then Ron and finally Bonnie. It was the first time in a great while that she felt like a teenager. "Fine!" Kim growled as she turned her back and walked into Stop Tower.  
They watched her walk in and stared at the closed door. Ron and Bonnie seemed unsure what to do next.  
Anne just walked toward the building until she saw that others weren't moving yet. "Coming, Never-Stop?"  
Bonnie smiled at the use of her new code name. "Yes, Ma'am!"  
Ron followed after, not really sure if he was invited. Since no one stopped him, he went in as well.

"So what is the plan, Oh fearless leader?" Kim asked sarcastically.  
"Well..," Bonnie drawled thoughtfully.  
"I was talking to RON!" Kim growled through her teeth.  
"Uh, Kim?" Ron said meekly.  
Kim turned to him, all the while trying to calm herself.  
Ron put on his best smile, "You can't be leader without powers."  
Kim stared at him as she processed the information.  
"and you left, so.." her mother added.  
"You mean..?!" Kim yelled, her glow flaring.  
"I'm in charge," Bonnie finished for her.  
Kim was ready to leap over the table.  
Rufus bounded out of Ron's pocket, bounced off the table and delivered a flurry of scratches at Kim's face.  
Kim screamed in pain. Then she swatted him away and yelled. "What is that thing?"  
"That's Rufus." Ron said happily. "My Naked Mole Rat."  
"Gross," Kim wrinkled her nose.  
"Children!" Anne barked. "The twins?"  
Kim grunted while checking her face in a pocket mirror.  
Everyone else looked at Bonnie.  
"Wade?" Bonnie said nervously. "A schematic of Aviarius's nest, please."

* * *

At his nest, Aviarius was laughing and gloating to the twins. " Soon all the powers of Team Stop will be mine!" He jumped up from his throne with joy, "Finally, Control of the Tri-State area will be mine!" He clenched his fists, "And after so loong, vengeance will be mine!"  
"This is so boring," droned Tim.  
"Could we at least have a pocket gamekid?" asked Jim.  
It then that they felt the rumbling. Part of the floor in the great room of Aviarius' lair gave way. Bonnie emerged from the hole, spinning faster than a figure skater.  
Bonnie landed, but not in a fashion that would have scored well in competition. "Ouch," she held her hands at her face and swayed dizzily. "A person should never do that."  
"I'll remember that when I have He-Stop's power," Aviarius called as he waived his scepter.  
"Over my dead body!" Kim leaped up from the tunnel.  
"It's Never-Stop's power now," Bonnie yelled.  
"Yes!" Aviarius punched the air excitedly. "The complete set is in reach!" He twirled the wand like a baton.  
With an angry growl, Kim advanced quickly on the throne.  
The feathered man, glowed purple and a very surprised Kim sailed over his shrinking form.  
Bonnie glowed as she jump-kicked at the wall holding the boy's chains.  
"Thanks!" the twins called together.  
Ron and I-Stop were now crawling out of the hole. They almost did not see the attack condor that was bearing down on them.  
"Look out!" called Ron as he pushed against the purple woman. Ron tripped into the edge of the tunnel's exit as he did so.  
Anne was knocked down and the great bird flew over its target.  
Dangling from the hole's edge, Ron then tried to quickly pull himself up out of the deep tunnel quickly. He swung his legs up together in one grand swing. A swing that connected on the head of the condor, knocking it out.  
"Thanks, Ron," I-Stop said as she caught her breath.  
"Uh," Ron stood up while trying to figure out how he did that. "Sure."  
Aviarius was waving his scepter at Bonnie, "That power must be mine!"  
Bonnie went into an old cheer routine. Ironically, one that Kim had made up. She only had to switch to a Kung Fu jump twice in the routine as the villain shot multiple beams at her. She then resorted to a little of the wall-walking that Hiro had taught her. She was just starting to have fun when she saw one beam coming straight at her.  
Kim appeared seemingly out of mid-air and grabbed Bonnie, bringing her down out of the air and the path of the beam.  
They rolled together on the ground. When they stopped against a wall, Bonnie hit it hard. She was sure Kim did that on purpose.  
Aviarius was not pleased. "Heat seeking hummingbirds, fly!"  
At his command, panels in the walls opened. Small robotic birds flew out of concealed spaces behind the panels.  
"Hummingbirds?" Bonnie said sarcastically.  
"He's consistent," said Kim in a similar tone.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket, landing on a hummingbird missile.  
As the girls dodged, he hung on for dear life. With the rodent's added weight, the bird made for Ron's head.  
At Rufus' cry, Ron ducked down.  
At the sight of his friend, Rufus let go. Landing square on Ron's nose, spread-eagle.  
The bird Rufus had been riding, changed course and collided with the lead hummingbird missile. The chain reaction destroyed them all.  
Aviarius waved the scepter and another flock emerged from the wall.  
Kim was evading them and firing massive bolts into the flock when she saw Bonnie move, The glowing brunette leaped into the path of the birds and punched the floor. A patch of the floor popped up in response. The needle-nosed bird missiles lodged into the slab of rock that Bonnie held up as a shield.  
With a grunt, Bonnie hurled the slab like a discus at Aviarius' throne.  
The feathered villain barely ducked the slab that then exploded behind him.  
Aviarius mentally noted another use for the blue glow as he gave his next verbal command to his computerized lair. "Release the Flamingo of Doom!"  
"Say what?" Bonnie would have laughed, but was too afraid of what might actually appear.  
The far wall behind the girls raised up. Behind it stood a fifty foot tall robotic flamingo.  
For a surreal moment, the two glowing cheerleaders just stared up at it. They were completely dumbfounded.  
The great pink bird attacked with a roar and a stomp of one foot.  
Kim and Bonnie leapt away in opposite directions.  
Bonnie crouched slightly and with a fierce glow leaped into the air. She growled as she set up a powerful punch at the pink giant robot.  
The flamingo stretched out a wing and placed it directly in Bonnie's aerial path.  
Bonnie struck it spread eagle. The wind audibly left her body and her glow dimmed as she fell.  
Kim jogged beneath her and caught Never-Stop's limp body.  
Bonnie was quite surprised to see Kim's face when she came to a moment later.  
"Need a hand?" Kim grinned.  
"You're offering?" Bonnie asked in shock.  
"It's either that or get beaten by a giant flamingo," Kim frowned.  
Bonnie knelt with her hands clasped, "You hit it high?"  
"and you hit it low." Kim affirmed as she stepped into Bonnie's hands.  
As Bonnie catapulted Kim into the air, both of the glowing girls pondered which of them was the one that actually in the habit of 'hitting low'.  
Kim made her left hand glow it's hottest and her right hand glow with extreme force. She then brought both down in a haymaker onto the giant robot's head.  
Meanwhile, Bonnie ran to the mechanism's tall legs and swept them off the ground with her glowing strength.  
The Pink Monster came crashing down.  
The girls executed matching somersaults to evade the debris.  
Aviarius could not turn down the obvious double target. He was impressed with their skill against his mechanical aviary, but decided he could tell them that. Instead he told them, "You ladies talk too much!" as he drained their powers from them.  
The cheerleaders failed to complete their maneuver, falling limp instead in mid-tumble.  
Everyone else watched Aviarius laugh in maniacal glee.  
"Team, Stop him!" At Anne's command, the powerless team leaped into action.  
Their desperation made them determined beyond measure. The advance was impressive.  
The feathered villain glowed red and clones of him appeared around his throne.

Ron met up with two copies of the villain. He took turns punching at them each, but they kept shrinking out of reach. Ron was just starting to get tired when he stopped to try and think strategically. It was then that one of the Aviarius clones punched him square on the jaw. Ron fell back onto the other feathered man. "Ouch," said the tiny clone.

I-Stop bravely assaulted one clone, only to be knocked back into a wall by the green glow.

The twins were just figuring out a two-man formation when all four clones descended on them, mercilessly.

Aviarius and his clones collected the team together and surrounded them. "Now that I have it all, Team Stop is stopped! Permanently!"

It was just then that the cheerleaders were fully recovering.

"See?" snapped Kim as she stood up. "Everybody loves family reunions except actually _during _them!"

"Oh, come on," Bonnie whispered to Kim. "Powers or no powers, we can take this putz down."

Kim thought about that. "Maybe." She hated admitting that Bonnie was right. "But we would need a distraction."

That was where Bonnie could not help.

How do you distract a team that thinks with one mind and has you surrounded?

"So, Aviarius," Ron crossed his arms defiantly. "What will you do with us now?"

"Why - I'll-!" The bird obsessed criminal stopped. He had not thought that far ahead. As he began to think on this, his clones faded and merged back into him in a red blur. He tapped his cheek with one hand, "What to do with my defeated enemies..."

Bonnie performed a superb flying kick, knocking the scepter out of Aviarius' other hand.  
Kim tumbled into place, ending the series with a leap up to catch the pseudo-magical staff out of mid-air.

"Nooo!!" Aviarius cried futilly.  
"Great work, She-Stop!" Cried Tim.  
"Wonderful, Kimmie!" said I-Stop. "Now give everyone their powers back."  
Kim took a good look at all the people in the room as though cataloging and assessing them. She smiled. "Orrr.."  
"Or?" asked Jim.  
"What?" asked Tim.

"I could keep them all," Kim was still smiling. It was creepy.  
"Kim!" gasped Anne.  
"You wouldn't!" cried Ron.  
"Keeping all the powers for her own selfish desires," snarked Bonnie, "That's a Kim move, all right."  
"I don't think so!" Said I-Stop. "So you're more the sarcastic type".  
"and hot-headed," added Ron.  
"But you aren't really evil," said We-Stop.  
"I work for Doctor Drakken now," Kim exaggerated the mouthing of her words. "You may have heard of him? Plans to take over the world?"  
"C'mon, Kim," Her mother chided. "I didn't raise you to be evil." She put a soft hand on her daughter's shoulder and pouted. "Come home with us."  
Kim hung her head a moment. She looked up at her mother, her brothers and even Ron. These were the people she had counted on throughout her childhood. This was her family. Even Ron was like family to her, if only by glow instead of blood. While blood may be thicker than water, whoever said that had never counted on glows. She belonged with these people.  
"Well, Kim?" Bonnie asked innocently from beyond the huddle. "What do you say?"  
Kim frowned and pointed the Scepter. A large green bolt shot the section of floor beneath Team Stop. The blast rebound off the floor and knocked them all away from Kim and onto their backs.  
The Scepter glow like a Kaleidoscope. Kim's body seemed to float as it filled with power.  
"All the colors at once!" Aviarius slapped himself on the head like a man craving vegetable juice.

Kim glowed blue as she picked up what was left of Aviarius' throne and tossed into the air. It came down in the center of the room and smashed dramatically. Now that everyone was scattered, Kim used the red glow to divide herself up.

A Kim began volleying green bolts at Bonnie.  
Bonnie dodged and launched into an acrobatic cheer routine.  
Unfortunately, Kim recognized the routine. Kim smiled as the led her target and hit Bonnie squarely on the rump.  
Bonnie yelped as she realized her strategic mistake. She then switched to a leaping kata that Hirotaka had taught her.  
Kim didn't connect anymore blasts.

Then one of the Kim's felt something on her right foot. Ron's pet rodent was kicking it. That Kim stared down at the gross pink creature as it taunted her with a kung fu stance. It wanted to fight like a hero?! Kim decided to see just what this little pet could do. She used her mother's power to shrink down to Rufus' size.  
Rufus surprised her by bowing to her and arranging his paws in a traditional kung fu salutation before taking his combat stance again.  
Impressed, the purple Kim returned the gesture and waited for the rodent to attack.  
Rufus lost no time in attacking fiercely.  
Kim dodged easily and counter-attacked, not bothering with more than the purple glow that kept her at his level.  
As they traded blows, Kim wondered how a rodent had actually learned kung fu. She had heard of only one other rat that had done so. No, that was in a movie.

We-Stop came at another Kim from two sides. She glowed purple and shrunk down at the last second. The boys rammed into one another.  
Once they shook off the soreness from that impact, Jim climbed on Tim's shoulders. Kim simply grabbed each of them by their lapels with one hand and, with a blue glow, threw them to opposited sides of the room.

A moment later, the team had retreated to the tunnel entrance to regroup.

"We need a distraction", said Ron.  
"We're" said Jim.  
"On it", said Tim as the boys ran out of the pit.  
Kim watched as they tumbled about the room, tossing furniture and making a huge mess.  
Kim shrunk momentarily to avoid being hit by a flying chair.  
The team in the pit, rolled their eyes at the boys at first. Then Ron encouraged Bonnie with a look.  
Bonnie leaped out of the pit.  
Kim pointed the scepter at her at shot green energy. Bonnie was knocked right back into the pit.  
Bonnie grunted painfully as she struck the wall of the pit.  
Ron and Anne winced sympathetically.  
The twins were swept into the pit right after her.  
Jim was breathing heavy, "It's gonna take"  
"A HUGE distraction," finished Tim.  
As if on cue, a wall of 'the nest' was blown in. Standing in the gaping hole was a small demonic figure dressed in black. Behind him stood two taller figures.  
On his left stood a young, red-headed girl and on the demon boy's right was a brown-haired spaz about the girl's age.  
"Dandle?" the Possible twins gasped quizzically.  
"Prissy?" Kim spat.  
"Aviarius!" Dandle cried as he looked about the room.  
"Dan, Buddy." Yuri tapped Dandle's shoulder. "Is that the staff?" Yuri asked as he pointed at Kim.  
"It IS!" Dandle cried in a hoarse voice.  
Pim produced her skyhook grapple gun, "Won't be a moment." She secured the line on a ceiling beam.  
"Hand over the Scepter!" Dandle demanded loudly.  
"Sure, I'll get right on that," Kim said sarcastically.  
Pim Peccable pushed off into the air, swinging on her line.  
Dandle and Yuri both ran in to attack. The younger boy's hands burning brightly.  
Ron and his teammates watched in awkward awe.  
Dandle's flames shot forward at Kim.  
Kim blocked them with a green blast.  
At almost the same moment, Pim swung by while kicking out at the scepter.  
Kim glowed yellow and the younger hero passed through her like a ghost.  
The Jeans-and-T-shirt teen hero was truly surprised and shrieked before slamming into the far wall.  
"What the-?" Yuri gasped.  
Dandle attacked again.  
Kim took to the air, glowing pink as she floated high above the room.  
"That is so not fair!" cried Bonnie.  
"You want to see unfair?" Kim asked with a sneer. Her glow took on a red hue as she multiplied.  
The roof caved in. Several Kims faded and the one that was left came back down to the floor to avoid the falling debris.  
A giant robot descended into the already cramped room.  
"Doctor D?" Kim cried.  
"Some computer geek told me you were in trouble!" Drakken poke his head out of the robot's left eye. "Where is this Avi Arad?"  
"Here he is!" Aviarius was pointing at Yuri.  
Drakken's robot aimed the extended finger of its right hand at Yuri.  
"Oh fudge," Yuri moaned as he saw energy build up inside the hollow finger.  
Dandle fired black flame at the hand.  
The robot's aim was ruined at the last second. The beam struck Aviarius.  
Kim laughed. She laughed hard. She even pointed mockingly at the injured villain to show her mother, who was now standing next to her.  
Anne kicked the scepter out of Kim's hand. It shattered on floor.  
Glowing balls of energy rushed out of the crystal head of the scepter.  
The twins stood together and let the red glow washed into them.  
Dandle watched amazed as several glowing forms danced around him.  
Yuri tried to poke the green one as it passed by, but it veered away from his touch and hurled itself straight at Kim.  
Pim Peccable's eyes tried to follow all of this colored pixies at once. She watched the purple one merge into Anne Possible.  
Ron stood up and watched the Blue glow closely as it flew around the room. It teased him with several trips around before descending toward the pit. Ron reached up one hand in welcome as he took one step forward.  
The blue glow arced down and struck Bonnie in the chest.  
Kim glowered at her mother. Then she noticed that all the heroes in the room were smiling at her glibly. Most of them were glowing. "Doctor D!" she yelled loudly as she ran for the robot. "We need to LEAVE!" She looked over her shoulder and saw that both Bonnie and Pim were preparing to attack, "NOW!!!"  
The robot rose into the air as Kim climbed up its left leg.  
Ron stared at the robot as it flew into the sky, then he saw the way Bonnie was looking at him.  
Bonnie's glow faded as she softly chewed her lower lip, "Ron-"  
"Stop," Ron commanded her with a hand up. "Just stop."  
"What about him?" the twins asked as Aviarius started to rouse.  
Bonnie walked over and jerked him up by his collar. "We put this bird back in his cage!"  
"Must you say that EVERY time you capture me?" Aviarius whined.  
"Huh?" Bonnie gasped.  
"We do use that one a lot," Jim agreed.  
Ron nodded.  
Anne Shrugged.  
"Darn," Bonnie stomped a foot. "I thought I was being original."  
"Sorry, Danny boy." Yuri was holding the shattered Scepter.  
The little demon looked as though he would cry. "Now I may never be a real boy."  
Anne knelt down to him, "This was keyed to the Stop Glow. If Aviarius said this would take your powers, he was lying."  
Dandle's eyes glowed as he stared at the villain hanging from Bonnie's raised hand.  
The twins each grabbed one of Dandle's arms. "He's not worth it" they told him together.  
The leather-skinned boy glanced at them. "Maybe not." He shook off their grips and sulked out of the room.  
"Pim!" Yuri cried excitedly. "We still have to get to Band Practice!"  
"I know, Yuri." She rolled her eyes.  
Ann turned to the pair, "Thanks for the help.." She faltered.  
"Pim Peccable," she grinned. "and this is Yuri."  
"Charmed," he waived weakly.  
"Uhmmm, Could we hitch a ride?" Pim asked sweetly.

Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken was giving Kim a ride back to his lair.  
"I mean you practically GAVE it to her," said Drakken.  
"What do you mean by that?" Kim's eyes narrowed.  
"I mean deep down you still care about your family."  
Kim jerked in her seat, nearly leaving it. "You think I'm getting soft?"  
"No," Drakken drawled. "I just know that you are still Mommy's little baby!" He grinned evilly.  
Kim growled loudly and shot green energy at him.  
Drakken ducked it easily. "Careful, don't want to breach the hull at this altitude," he crooned.  
Kim crossed her arms and legs and huffed. She slouched in her seat for the rest of the flight.

* * *

.

* * *

So much of the "Go Team Go" episode went into the story as a whole, that it was hard to properly adapt those events. Working all my embellishments in helped flesh it out.  
Show of hands: Who thought Kim would stay home?


End file.
